Soul Searching
by Rebecca van Raven
Summary: Übersetzung von Quillusions "Soul Searching" Eine Diebestour im Kerker, die Chance geliebten Menschen zu helfen, Steinkreise und ein kleines grünes Buch...
1. Soul Searching

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching"; Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Hier ist also die neueste Übersetzung. Soul Searching ist vor OotP entstanden. Diesmal liest Krümel beta und ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte. Im ersten Kapitel wird angedeutet was sich in den nächsten beiden Kapiteln vertiefen wird. Danach beruhigt sich die Geschichte wieder. Soul Searching ist in weiterer Zukunft auch auf meiner Homepage zu lesen: www.ravenmanor.de.tt, sowie ab sofort auch in dieser Yahoo-Group: 

Danke fürs betalesen Krümel!! 

Rating: R

****

Soul Searching von Quillusion

Kapitel 1 -Soul Searching -

Die Kerker sind dunkel. Ich weiß nicht warum ich überrascht bin; sie sind immer dunkel, selbst am Mittag im Hochsommer. Aber heute scheinen sie noch dunkler als normal.

Ich vermute, dass es mein Gewissen ist, welches sich da meldet. Die Gründe aus denen ich hier unten bin, sind weit weniger ehrenhaft, als man es von mir nobler Gryffindorschülerin erwarten würde. Ich bin hier, um Zutaten aus Snapes Lagerraum zu klauen. Wieder einmal.

Das erste Mal, als ich den Zaubertränkemeister bestahl, tat ich es aus einem gutem Grund, diesmal ist ist der Grund noch besser. Molly Weasley hat eine Krankheit, die nur durch einen obskuren Zaubertrank geheilt werden kann, der von Medihexen und -zauberern nicht verabreicht wird, ein Zaubertrank dessen Ursprung mehr als nur ein wenig dunkel ist. Ich bin hier, um die eine Zutat zu stehlen, die man nicht in der Winkelgasse- noch nicht einmal in der Nockturngasse kaufen kann.

Eine menschliche Seele.

Das Wissen, dass man die menschliche Seele extrahieren und pulverisieren kann ist nicht sehr weit verbreitet, aber es ist möglich. Ich bin nicht sicher wie Snape in den Besitz von so einer kam, und eigentlich möchte ich es auch nicht wissen. Ich denke, dass seine Verbindungen zu den Todessern ihn zwingen an schrecklichen Dingen teilzunehmen, aber ich bevorzuge es, dieses Wissen so vage wie möglich zu halten. 

Ich schleiche so leise wie möglich zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum, dankbarer als ich es ausdrücken könnte, dass mich bis jetzt weder Peeves, noch Filch erwischt haben. Und erst recht nicht Snape selber. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die von Harry geliehene 'Karte der Rumtreiber', und ich bin erleichtert, dass ich niemanden im Klassenraum sehe. Ich werde alle Zeit der Welt haben, um die Flasche zu finden, die ich suche; der Inhalt muss dem Gebräu erst morgen zugefügt werden. Aber ich will natürlich nicht das Risiko eingehen erwischt zu werden, nur weil ich trödele.

Die Tür zur Klasse ist nicht verschlossen und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer gleite ich hinein. Der Lagerraum ist auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Klassenzimmers und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass er normalerweise nur während der Unterichtszeit offen ist. 

Während der letzten Zaubertränkestunde habe ich neben der Tür gesessen. Ich habe genau gehört wie Professor Snape die alten Sicherungszauber zu Beginn des Unterrichts löste und am Ende durch neue ersetzt hat. Er ändert das Passwort täglich, aber wenn ich Glück habe, war er seit dem Unterricht nicht mehr im Lager und ich kann das Passwort verwenden, das er um vier Uhr gesetzt hat. Mit dem Schlüsselmuster das er vor dem Unterricht benutzte sollte sich die Tür öffnen.

Ich hoffe es für Molly.

Ron und Ginny waren blass und zittrig als sie uns die Nachricht übermittelt hatten; Mollys Medihexe war ziemlich besorgt, wie sich die Dinge so rasch verschlechtert hatten. Molly leidet an einer Krankheit, die als der "Starling-Gegenfluch" bekannt ist, eine spät auftretende Nebenwirkung von einem der Zauber, die nötig gewesen waren, um die starke Blutung nach Rons Geburt zu stoppen. Der "Starling-Zauber"- benannt nach seinem Erfinder -uninspiriert wie die Muggels- war gut, um starke Blutungen zu kontrollieren und sie zeitweise von den verletzten Stellen weg zuleiten, um Heilungszauber anwenden zu können.

Unglücklicherweise ist er auch bekannt, nach langer Zeit unregelmäßig (und unerwartet) wieder aufzutreten, unkontrolliert Blut umzuleiten und dabei Organe zu schädigen, die vom Blutkreislauf abgeschnitten waren. Molly hatte erst einige kleinere Anfälle und ihre Erinnerung hatte begonnen zu leiden; aber dann, als ob das nicht schon gereicht hätte, entwickelte sie große Flächen abgestorbener Haut. In all den Jahren seit Rons Geburt hatte sie nur eine einzige Reaktivierung gehabt, und die war weit weniger unangenehm gewesen, denn die hatte eine ihrer Perioden auf nur knapp sechs Stunden verkürzt. Aber in den letzten vier Monaten hatte sie sieben Reaktivierungen erfahren, jede kam schneller als die vorhergehende. Ihre Medihexe befürchtet, dass die zunehmende Geschwindigkeit der Krankheit bald das Versagen eines wichtigen Organs verursachen wird.

Besonders Ron fühlt sich schrecklich, denn es war seine Geburt die sie, indirekt, krank gemacht hatte. Nichts was jemand sagte- inklusive Molly- konnte seine Schuldgefühle besänftigen, und ich war sprachlos, als ich einen neuen Lernpartner entdeckte, der noch mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte als ich: Ron Weasley. Es war Rons Suche gewesen, die die Informationen über den Cleve-Trank brachte.

Ursprünglich als Gegengift und Schutz gegen die Unverzeihlichen gedacht, hatte der Trank nicht den Hoffnungen des Entwicklers entsprochen. Er hatte kaum mehr getan, als die Nachwirkungen zu mindern, da er offenbar wesentlich schwächer war und damit von den stärkeren Zaubern oder Flüchen neutralisiert wurde; die Kraftquelle schien ihre Effektivität ins Nichts zu verringern. Seine Zutaten machen ihn schwer zu brauen, in keinem Buch sind sie alle, aber diese Bücher lassen auch vermuten, das er ein effektiver Posten ist, um anhaltende Flüche und das Unwohlsein nach den überlebbaren Unverzeihlichen zu mildern. Ron wettet, das man damit den "Starling-Fluch" aufheben kann.

Ich denke, er könnte recht haben, darum ziehe ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab und konzentriere mich hastig, um die Sicherheitszauber zu lösen. Leise flüstere ich die Worte, die Snape zuvor benutzt hatte und bewegte meinen Zauberstab genau wie er es getan hatte. Ich bete so sehr ich kann zu jedem der zuhören könnte, dass dies funktionieren möge.

Zu meinem Erschrecken tut es genau das.

Die Tür schwingt leise auf und einen Moment später schleiche ich hinten im Lagerraum herum, mein Atem ist schwer vom Adrenalin, das die Angst hervorgebracht hat. Ich nehme ein großes Risiko auf mich, indem ich in Snapes Gebiet eindringe; ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich hat, was ich suche. Aber ich bin so verzweifelt das es das Risiko wert ist erwischt zu werden.

Es gibt eine winzige Chance, das Snape eine menschliche Seele in diesem Lagerraum hat. Ich weiß das, weil ich mitgehört habe wie er Dumbledore erzählte, dass er eine für die Zaubertränke braucht, die Voldemort von ihm verlangt. Dumbledore hatte es ihm erlaubt eine kleine Menge aufzubewahren, aber nur wegen der schlimmen Situation in der er sich befand. Er fragte nicht wo der Zaubertränkemeister diese Substanz zu erwerben gedachte, dafür bin ich dankbar. Aus irgendeinem Grund, will ich mir nicht vorstellen, das Snape- selbst der brutale, widerliche Snape- jemandem die Seele stiehlt. Ich weiß, dass es Orte gibt an denen ein Zaubertränkemeister mit seinen Fähigkeiten und Verbindungen diese Substanz bekommen kann, ohne die Drecksarbeit selbst zu tun. Ich hoffe das war es, was er tat- wenn er es getan hat. Wenn er noch etwas davon übrig hat.

Vorsichtig durchsuche ich die Regale; Snapes Gedanken sind den meinen nicht unähnlich, ich habe keine Schwierigkeiten mit seinem altertümlichen Ordnungssystem und weiß grob wo suchen muss.

Da ist es. Eine kleine Flasche, kobaltblau, verschlossen mit einem silbernen Stopfen mit Korkrand. Sie ist nicht beschriftet; Snape beschriftet die seltenen, teureren oder gefährlichen Substanzen grundsätzlich nie, er sortiert in der Gegend der Substanzen ein, mit denen sie gewöhnlich kombiniert werden und vertraut auf sein breites Wissen, um sie nur daran zu erkennen. Es hatte mich zwei Wochen gekostet herauszufinden, welchen Trank Snape für Voldemort gemischt hat, und eine Weitere, die neuzeitlichen Namen der Zutaten herauszufinden. Mit diesem Wissen kann ich nun sagen neben was die Flasche einsortiert sein müsste und dann brauchte ich nur noch zwei weitere Tage um herauszufinden, wie er sie lagern würde. Ich hatte recht: eine Glasflasche, dunkle Farbe um den Inhalt vor Licht zu schützen mit einem Silberstopfen. Snapes hatte dem noch einen Korkrand zugefügt, für einen festen, luftdichten Verschluss.

Ich hebe die Flasche sehr vorsichtig herunter. Ich habe nicht die Absicht auch nur eine Winzigkeit dieser wertvollen Substanz durch Unvorsichtigkeit zu verschwenden; Snape hat sicher Verwendung für dieses Zeug und er wird es merken, wenn zu viel fehlt. Ich kann noch nicht einmal sicher sein, dass er nicht auch das Fehlen dieser kleinen Menge bemerken wird. Ich schiebe den Gedanken zu Seite wofür er es verwenden könnte. Er ist auf unserer Seite, er hat den Mut auf ihrer Seite zu spionieren und das reicht mir. Eigentlich ist es mir zu viel.

Ich löse den Korken und bin von Verwunderung erfüllt, als plötzlich ein sanfter Sternenschauer aus der Flasche strömt und die Decke des Lagerraums mit einem leichten blauen Glühen erleuchtet. Wenn ich einen Beweis für den Inhalt des Fläschchens gebraucht hätte, dies wäre er gewesen- aber ich bin sicher, dass ich recht habe. Ich messe ab, was ich brauche, stelle den Rest weg und fülle den klaren, kristallinen Puder in die winzige grüne Glasflasche, die ich mitgebracht habe. Ich setzt den Verschluss fest auf und schiebe die Flasche zurück unter meine Robe und schleiche aus dem Lagerraum.

Ich habe gerade die Sicherungszauber gesprochen, da höre ich Schritte in der Halle.

Ich gebe zu das ich panisch werde, ein wenig. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als das Gefühl es geschafft zu haben, nur um zu entdecken, das man gleich geschnappt wird.

Plötzlich bemerke ich eine Tür in einer Wand, die ich nie zuvor gesehen habe. Die große Eichentür ist offen und ich kann Bücherregale und einen bequem aussehenden Sessel erkennen.

Snapes Privaträume. Er muss sie wohl tagsüber mit einem Zauber verhüllen, um niemanden wissen zu lassen wo er lebt. Das ist eben Snape. 

Und obwohl es ein Gang vom Regen in die Traufe ist, ducke ich mich durch die Tür. Da ist eine winzige Chance, das Snape den Klassenraum wieder verlassen wird bevor in seine Räume geht; und wenn ich hier gestellt werde, kann ich mich wenigstens damit herausreden, dass ich ihn etwas zu den Hausaufgaben fragen wollte und dann die offenstehende Tür gesehen habe... Wenigstens wird er nicht an den Lagerraum denken und sich fragen, ob ich herum geschnüffelt habe. Ich würde alles auf mich nehmen, selbst Nachsitzen bei Snape, wenn ich nur den wertvollen Stoff behalten kann, den ich gestohlen habe.

Ich blicke mich hastig im Raum um, suche nach einem Versteck und wähle ohne zu zögern den großen Wandschrank gegenüber. Das offensichtlichste Versteck sicher; aber es gibt kein anderes, außer vielleicht unter seinem Bett und alles was ich tun kann, ist zu hoffen, dass Snape weder den Wunsch hat sich um zuziehen, noch das Gefühl, das da jemand sein könnte. Ich schließe die Tür nur fast - denn auch ich habe "_Der Löwe, die Hexe und der Wandschrank"_ gelesen und ich stimme zu, das es sehr dumm ist, sich selbst in einem Schrank einzuschließen- besonders wenn man soviel über Hogwarts weiß, wie ich. Allerdings könnte mich ein Schrank überall sonst hinbringen als ich gerade bin. Aber es gibt keine Garantie das ich nicht in einem schlimmeren Schicksal lande- also halte ich die Tür nur knapp geschlossen, lasse eine kleine Lücke für Luft und Licht und Sicht auf den Raum, so dass ich Professor Snape im 

Auge behalten kann.

Ich halte meinen Atem an, als ich höre wie sich die Tür ganz öffnet; ich würde, um noch leiser zu sein meinen Herzschlag anhalten, wenn ich könnte. Ich höre wie Professor Snape die Tür zu tritt, ich höre zu wie er langsam zu seinem Stuhl geht und hinein fällt wie jeder andere am Ende eines harten Tages.

Ich bin überrascht, das ich Sympathie für ihn empfinde. Er hat einen harten Beruf, so ein Fach zu lehren ... und er muss jeden Tag wieder in die Klasse, jeden Tag- im Gegensatz zu vielen der anderen Lehrer die ...lehren.

Das tiefe Seufzen vor Müdigkeit das ich von seinen Lippen höre, verändert meinen Eindruck von ihm nicht im Mindesten. Mit unglaublicher Langsamkeit bewege ich mich zu dem Spalt in der Schranktür um hindurch zu spähen.

Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er sieht aus, wie ich mich normalerweise am Ende der Woche fühle; komisch das wir nie über unseren Lehrern als Mensch nachdenken. Schließlich lässt er seine Hände fallen, legt seinen Kopf zurück und sinkt mit einem Seufzer tiefer in den Sessel. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er sieht aus, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde.

Bitte schlaf nicht ein! Denke ich verzweifelt. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob er tief oder leicht schläft- obwohl ich das starke Gefühl habe, das er einer der leichtesten Schläfer ist, die die Menschheit kennt- und ich will es nicht riskieren gefasst zu werden, während ich aus seinen Räumen schleiche.

Ich linse hinaus. Er seufzt wieder, aber ich höre wie er leise 'Lumos' murmelt, ein sanftes Leuchten erscheint und wirft Schatten über den Boden des Raumes.

Ich riskiere einen weiteren Blick, er hat ein Buch von dem Tisch neben seinem Sessel genommen. Ich kann kaum den Schnitt erkennen; vom Titel zu schließen ein Buch über Cricket. Das macht für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn, aber ich weiß so wenig über Snape, das er genauso eine Leidenschaft fürs Elefantensammeln haben könnte und ich wüsste es nicht. Die einzige Beziehung die ich zu etwas was ' WIKTT-Archive' heißt herstellen kann- komisch, es war nicht einmal richtig geschrieben- ist Cricket, ich gebe diesen Gedanken auf und belasse es dabei.

Er blättert durch den Band bis zu einer Seite etwa auf einem Drittel des Buches. Offensichtlich liest er es schon eine Weile. Sofort wünsche ich mir Snape wäre einer von den Menschen die mit sich selber reden, vielleicht würde er dann etwas über den Inhalt des Buches sagen oder warum er es liest oder so etwas in der Art.

Einen Moment später, verstehe ich alles.

Das Buch kann nicht über Cricket sein. Snape ist nicht so ein Sportfan, dass es diese Art der... Reaktion hervorrufen würde.

Sein Gesicht errötet und ich merke wie er etwas tiefer atmet. Meine Überraschung entkommt mir fast als Keuchen, aber ich kann es gerade noch zurückhalten. Snape? Liest irgendwelche romantischen Geschichten? Oder vielleicht Erotik. Egal, ich hätte nie gedacht, das er Gefühle dieser Art beherbergt. Offensichtlich war es dumm von mir- und dem Rest der Schülerschaft- zu vermuten das er, nur weil er nach den Richtlinien der männlichen Schönheit etwas zu kurz gekommen war, kein Interesse an Sex hatte. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, die anderen von seiner Art schienen jedenfalls sehr davon eingenommen. Warum sollte er anders sein?

Snape rückte ein wenig in seinem Stuhl, eindeutig... Ich bekomme einen besseren Eindruck von der Tiefe meiner Dummheit- auf mehr als einer Ebene- mit jeder weiteren Sekunde. Ich verlagere unbewusst mein Gewicht im Schrank, ich versuche so leise wie möglich zu sein während ich weiter den Zaubertränkemeister beobachte.

Snape liest viel langsamer als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte; er genießt was er liest. Ich bin wieder dabei mir zu wünschen, das er Selbstgespräche führen würde. Ich würde alles geben zu wissen was ihn so anmacht.

Warum sollte mich interessieren was Professor Severus Snape anmacht?

Ich will das nicht, aber ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich bin fasziniert von der leichten Röte auf seinen Wangen - er ist sonst so blass, es ist fast schockierender die Farbe in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als zu sehen das er-

Mein Gott. Ich bin gefangen im Wandschrank meines Professors, daran gehindert zu gehen, weil ich eigentlich gar nicht hier sein dürfte und er knöpft seine Robe auf.

Ich kann definitiv jetzt nicht gehen. Ich bin hier vorerst gefangen, es sei denn ich wollte meiner Hogwarts-Karriere -und vielleicht meinem Leben- Ade sagen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Severus Snape mich am Leben lassen würde, nachdem ich Zeuge eines so privaten Ereignisses war, sind geringer als die Chance eines Hippogreifs einen Literaturnobelpreis zu gewinnen. Ich muss hier bleiben bis er entweder in einen tiefen Schlaf fällt oder selber geht.

Warum genau mir das einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt entzieht sich momentan meiner Kenntnis. Ich atme langsam und tief ein und nach einer langen Minute kann ich mir gegenüber zugeben- in den tiefsten Abgründen meiner Gedanken, die niemals jemand erreicht- das ich bleiben will. Ich will wissen was er tun wird, auch wenn ich schon eine Ahnung habe. Ich habe Filme gesehen, Bücher gelesen und Bilder gesehen. Ich habe sogar Ron gesehen wie er es ein oder zweimal getan hat, nicht das er jemals bemerkt hätte das ich ihn beobachte.

Oh. Guter Gott. Ich bin zum Voyeur geworden. Ich kann nicht mal sagen, das dies das erste Mal ist, das ich einen Mann beobachte, der etwas privates und intimes tut.

Aber selbst das ist nicht genug, um mich dazu zu bringen die Augen abzuwenden.

Weil ich wissen will was Severus Snape mag. 


	2. Discretion Diskretion

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Dieses Kapitel ist wieder von Krümel betagelesen. Vielen Dank dafür. Und vielen Dank an Anya für die nette Review. Ach, und dann ist mir aufgefallen das ff.net die Yahoo-Adresse verschluckt hat: rt auf die Worte auf der Seite vor ihm und nun sind seine Hände nicht so langsam, wie bei den Hemdknöpfen. 

Es dauert nur ein Augenblick bis er seinen Schwanz aus Hose und Boxershorts hat, seine Atmung wird schneller als er umblättert. 

"Bei Merlin," stöhnt er leise. "Wer hätte gedacht, das mich jemand so sieht?" 

Für einen Moment habe ich Angst erwischt worden zu sein, aber es scheint, als sei es nur etwas im Buch. Ich sehne mich danach es selbst zu lesen, aber ich habe genug für einen Tag von Snape gestohlen- und dieses Buch, so denke ich, wird er sicher vermissen. Ich wende meine Augen zurück zu meinem Lehrer. 

Sein Hemd ist nun offen; er war es leid sich einhändig auszuziehen und hatte nun einen kleinen Zauber gesprochen, um alle weiteren Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen. Der schien alle Knöpfe in Sichtweite geöffnet zu haben. Es stört ihn nicht; seine freie Hand schiebt die Kleidung zur Seite und gleitet sanft und sinnlich über seinen Brustkorb und Bauch, neckte sich bevor er weiter hinunter gleitet und den wunderschönen Schwanz in seine begabte Hand nimmt. 

Ich lasse meine Augen langsam über die Szene vor mir gleiten. Er ist ein gutaussehender Mann, was mich überrascht. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Snape für einen Zauberer noch ziemlich jung ist, obwohl der Schrecken, den er schon erlebt hat sein Gesicht älter wirken lässt. Er kann nicht älter als 39 oder 40 sein. Er hat den Körper eines Mannes in den besten Jahren, aber ich kann mehr als nur ein paar Narben auf seiner blassen Haut erkennen, die er gewöhnlich unter den Falten seiner schwarzen Robe verbirgt. Und das größte Geheimnis das in den Roben des Professors versteckt ist, ist wunderschön, perfekt proportioniert und pocht mit jedem seiner schnellen Herzschläge. Der Kopf seines Schwanzes ist errötet vom Blut und glitzert vor Begehren; bei dem Anblick wird mein Mund trocken. 

Inzwischen bin ich mir meiner eigenen Erregung bewusst und ehrlich genug zuzugeben, das es wegen Professor Snape ist. Vor diesem Abend hätte ich gedacht, dies würde mich über meine Grenzen hinaus belasten, aber nun scheint es ganz natürlich. Eine Pfütze bildet sich in meiner Unterwäsche, fließt warm und glitschig meine Schenkel hinunter und wäre eine sehr unangenehme Sache, wenn ich mir dessen bewusst wäre. Aber ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr, sie hat jetzt die Kontrolle und sie hat das Bedürfnis Severus Snape als potentiellen Partner zu sehen. Er überrascht mich nicht, dass sie ihn für mehr als akzeptabel hält, er ist es wert durch diesen ganzen Zirkus zu gehen. 

Ich will nicht an Morgen denken, selbst wenn ich bereits weiß, das es bereits zu spät ist, um ihn je wieder so zu sehen wie ich es gewöhnt bin. Es gibt zu viel zu sehen, um Zeit mit denken zu verschwenden. 

Severus- ich kann von ihm nicht mehr als Snape denken- bewegt sich nun in seinem Stuhl. Sinnlich räkelt er sich während er liest. Der Stoff, der an seiner Haut reibt stimuliert ihn noch weiter und sein leises stöhnen und wimmern wird lauter und regelmäßiger. Jedes hebt meine eigene Lust etwas mehr und ich fange an zu befürchten, dass ich nicht länger still sein kann. Meine Lippen sind geschwollen von der Taktik darauf zu beißen, um nicht zu stöhnen. 

Ich kann mein Begehren in dem kleinen Raum des Schrankes riechen, und ich beginne zu beten, das Severus zu sehr in seine eigene Erregung vertieft ist, um meinen Geruch mit seiner sensiblen, gut trainierten Nase zu bemerken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es erkennen würde, wenn er es bemerkte; nach meinem Wissen ist er noch Jungfrau, er hat niemals eine lüsternde Frau gerochen. Aber es ist offensichtlich, das es da mehr in diesem Mann gibt, als ich früher vermutet hätte. Ich presse meine Schenkel zusammen, es könnte helfen. Diese Stimulation meiner geschwollenen Klitoris ist mehr als ich erwartet habe und ich beiße mir wieder auf die Lippe, um meinen Lustschrei zu unterdrücken. Ich wende meine Augen wieder Snape zu. 

Sein Schwanz tropfte nun reichlich und alle paar Striche verreibt er den wundervoll glänzenden Saft auf seinem gesamten Schaft. Ich vermute, das schnelle Erscheinen seiner natürlichen Feuchtigkeit bedeutet, dass er es eine Weile nicht getan hat; ich bedauere ihn deswegen, aber ich habe auch ein Weile nichts gehabt und diesen Mann sollte man nicht bedauern. Eher im Gegenteil. 

Es sieht so aus, als sei Severus fast fertig mit der Geschichte, und tatsächlich einen Moment später legt er das Buch mit einer wenig vorsichtigen Geste zur Seite, die viel über seinen momentanen Zustand aussagt. Bücher sind diesem Mann genauso heilig wie mir; er könnte sich nicht dazu bringen das Buch zu Seite zu werfen, aber er ist viel zu erregt, um es mit der üblichen Vorsicht ordentlich wegzulegen. Diesmal kann ich mein frustriertes stöhnen nicht ganz unterdrücken, aber dankbarerweise ist er zu sehr in seine Selbstbefriedigung versunken, um es zu bemerken. 

Er hat jetzt beide Hände frei, er gleitet ein wenig in seinem Sessel hinunter und legt den Kopf zurück, er atmet tief während sich seine Hand über seine Erektion bewegt. Seine andere Hand gleitet über seinen Bauch, spielt mit seinen Brustwarzen, berührt vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Sie rutscht hinunter um die Hoden zu streicheln und sein ganzer Körper versinkt in dem natürlich Rhythmus. Ich wünsche mir verzweifelt diese wunderbaren Hände auf meinem Körper, wünsche mir selbst diesen instinktiven Tanz und bevor ich es bemerke, beginne ich gleichzeitig mit seinen Bewegungen vor und zurück zu schwingen. 

Seine Hüften beginnen sich zu bewegen, stoßen wie sie es tun würden wenn ich ihn im Sessel reiten würde, mein nasser Körper umklammert seinen in intimer Ekstase. Ich weiß, das ich es will, und ich weiß, das ich es nicht haben kann; die Spannung wickelt sich fester und fester um mich. Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein normal zu gehen, bis ich nicht gekommen bin und so wandern meine Hände nach unten um meinen Rock zu heben und meine Unterhose hinunter zu schieben. Ich fühle wie nass und heiß ich bin und obwohl ich weiß, das es meinen Geruch nur deutlicher macht, verreibe ich es ein wenig und beginne mich selbst zu berühren. Ich wünsche mir das Severus dies fühlen könnte; sein Anblick sagt mir, dass er es angemessen würdigen würde. 

Mein Professor stöhnt wieder laut, gleichzeitig mit seinen Bewegungen. Sein Gesicht und Hals sind rot angelaufen und ich sehe, wie nah er dran ist. Ich frage mich, ob er langsamer werden wird um die Erfahrung auszukosten. Sein Körper glänzt von dem dünnen Schweißfilm, seine Muskeln sind ausgeprägt unter der geröteten Haut. Sie bewegen sich verlockend und ich fühle scharfe Trauer gemischt mit meiner Sehnsucht. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn berühren. Meine eigene Hand wird schneller, passend zu seiner und ich fühle, wie sich mein Höhepunkt aufbaut. 

Severus macht nicht langsamer. Er hat soviel Stimulation gehabt wie er ertragen kann und er will kommen; ich kann den weichen, glasigen Blick in seinen Augen sehen, die dunkler denn je sind. 

Seine Hüften springen hoch, seine Hand ist fest um die Erektion gelegt und ich sehe, wie er sich plötzlich spannt. Mein eigener Höhepunkt überrascht mich bei diesem erotischen Bild und ich stoße einen leisen Schrei in den Ärmel einer seiner schwarzen Roben, die neben mir hängen. Sein Duft steigt von der Kleidung auf und mein Zucken führt zu einem zweiten Orgasmus, bevor ich den Ersten auch nur vollendet habe. Meine Knie sind weich, aber ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen wegzusehen, bevor nicht auch er gekommen ist. 

Severus presst seinen Kopf in den Sessel und plötzlich höre ich seine Stimme- vor Begehren von Seide zu Samt geworden- in der Gewalt des Höhepunkts aus ihm herausgerissen. 

"Oh Gott!" ruft er und ich fühle wie sich mein Bauch bei dieser Stimme wieder zusammenzieht. Worte müssen rhythmischen unartikulierten Schreien der Lust weichen, bis er einige Kontraktionen später seine Stimme wiederfindet. 

"Oh Hermione," murmelt er, als ob ihn dieser Gedanke erstaunt. 

Aber nicht so erstaunt wie ich bin.  
  
---  
  
So, da melde ich mich noch einmal. Bitte, wenn ihr so nett wärt und eine Review hinterlassen würdet, ich wette, das würde mich motivieren diese 32 Kapitel Geschichte bis zum Ende durchzustehen...  
  



	3. WIKTT

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching"; Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

Vielen Dank an Krümel fürs Betalesen. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Rating: R 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"**Soul Searching** von Quillusion 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Kapitel 3 -WIKTT- 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass Severus Snape zu den Männern gehört die nach einem Orgasmus gern duschen. Die Intensität dessen gegeben, den er gerade hatte, zweifele ich, das er eine Wahl gehabt hätte- es sei denn er wollte einen Zauberstab benutzen. Aber es schien, als sehne er sich nach der Entspannung durch das warme Wasser, denn ich höre die Dusche und das sanfte rascheln von zu Boden fallender Kleidung. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich zwinge meine Gedanken weg von dem Bild des splitternackten Severus Snape an dessen Körper das heiße Wasser hinunterläuft. Ich darf mir nicht vorstellen wie ich selbst ihn einseife und ich darf mir auch nicht vorstellen wie meine Hände ihn mit einem Handtuch trockenreiben wenn er fertig ist und der Rest von mir einen schönen langen Blick auf ihn wirft. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Und doch frage ich mich, ob er wohl Shampoo benutzt. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Lautlos gleite ich aus dem Schrank und schließe die Türen so wie sie vor meinem Eindringen vorgefunden habe. Ich verziehe mein Gesicht, denn der Geruch einer erregten Frau verbleibt, ich kann nur hoffen, das er verfliegen wird bevor er frische Roben braucht. Sicherlich schläft er nicht in seinem Lehrerumhang! Na, das muss ich dem Schicksal überlassen. Ich schiebe meinen Zauberstab durch den Schranktürspalt und murmele einen leichten Reinigungszauber , dann wende ich mich zum gehen. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich bleibe an seinem Stuhl stehen. Ich kann noch seinen Geruch in der Luft wahrnehmen, die Mischung von Severus und seinem Samen und mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wo er doch nur Momente zuvor noch staubtrocken gewesen war. Hastig untersuche ich das Buch. Es ist in grünes Leder gebunden, eine silberne Schlangenprägung ziert es auf der Vorderseite. Die Schlange rollt sich um den Titel, "_WIKTT Archiv_", ich öffne das Buch um das Vorwort zu lesen- 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"und entdecke, das ich wohl die letzte Frau auf dieser Welt bin, die sich in Severus Snape verknallt hat. Dies scheint eine Sammlung von Geschichten über den guten Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts zu sein; die Autoren sind allesamt Frauen, die ihr Interesse am ihm teilen. Es braucht nicht mehr als einige Sekunden um die Seite zu überfliegen. Wörter wie Schwanz, Pussy, lecken, stöhnen, stoßen und kommen, fließen von der Seite in meine Gedanken und ich bin überrascht genug um zu vergessen, dass ich mich beeilen muss, sonst riskiere ich von einem Mann erwischt zu werden, dem ich gerade beim masturbieren zugesehen habe, während er ein erotisches Buch liest in dem er die Hauptperson ist. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Aber ich kann nicht, ich blättere weiter durch das Buch und lasse es beinahe fallen als ich eine Geschichte mit dem Titel "_ Hermiones Dilemma "_; entdecke. Ich stoße einen Quitscher aus aber ein schneller Blick Richtung Badezimmer zeigt, dass Professor Snape immer noch duscht. Ich überfliege die Geschichte sprachlos dass diese Frauen auch über ... mich schreiben. Schnell blättere ich mit der Leichtigkeit eines bekennenden Bücherwurms weiter und ich bin überrascht, das ich neben Severus' meinen eigenen Namen in den meisten Geschichten finde. Diese Frauen sind unglaublich. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Sie schreiben Geschichten über Severus und mich, das wir verliebt sind, oder wenigstens im Bett. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Warum habe ich das nie vorher in betracht gezogen? Der Gedanke hält mich fest nachdem ich gerade gesehen habe was Severus tut, und ich merke das diese Frauen den größeren Durchblick haben als ich. Sie sind überzeugt, das wir perfekt zusammenpassen, vielleicht tun wir das sogar. Die Götter wissen das ich so etwas für niemanden gefühlt habe , seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Er ist mein Lehrer, aber zur gleichen Zeit ist er der einzige Mann der je mein wirkliches ich schätzen könnte- mein wirkliches ich, Verstand, Körper, Büchertasche und alles- und den das buschige Haar nicht stören würde, oder die Tatsache, das ich kein Make-up trage oder mich nicht um teure Kleidung kümmere. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, die Dusche ist abgestellt. Ich darf nicht erwischt werden. Ich riskiere einen letzten kurzen Blick aufs Vorwort und ich lerne überraschenderweise, das WIKTT nichts mit Cricket zu tun hat, noch mit Douglas Adams. Es ist eine Abkürzung. Ich kann den Kloß in meinem Hals kaum schlucken als ich die Bedeutung lese: 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"When I Kissed The Teacher 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Wer sind diese Leute? Und woher wissen sie soviel? 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich bin sicher zurück in meinem Zimmer, meinem Einzelschlafraum weil ich Schulsprecherin bin. Heute Nacht bin ich froh darüber; mein Körper summt immer noch vor Begehren und ich weiß, das sich das nicht legen wird bis ich mir Erleichterung verschaffe. Und ich freue mich nicht den wissenden Blicken von Lavender und Parvati ausgesetzt zu sein, die beide einige Männer im biblischen Sinne kennen und es nicht für eine Minute glauben würden, das ich meinen Abend nicht mit einem Mann verbracht hatte. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich nehme eine schnelle Dusche und mache es mir auf meinem Bett bequem und spinne die Anregungen aus dem Buch weiter. When I Kissed The Teacher. Das ist eindeutig eine Reflektion meiner Beziehung zu Snape und es lässt darauf schließen, das diese Leute die Dinge aus meiner Sicht sehen. Natürlich, es sind auch Frauen. Sie müssen Phantasien mit Snape haben und benutzen mich als die wahrscheinlichste Person seinem Geschmack zu entsprechen und so ihre Phantasien auszuleben. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Interessant. Abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wer diese Frauen sind oder woher sie von uns wissen, oder warum sie das Buch was ich heute Abend gesehen habe geschrieben haben, oder woher Snape es hat, denke ich darüber nach. Und ich erkenne, mysteriös wie es ist, das sie recht haben könnten. Ich bin das einzige in Frage kommende weibliche Wesen der richtigen Spezies in Hogwarts, die ihn zu schätzen weiß. McGonagall ist nicht sein Typ, und ich bin nicht sicher ob Trelawney die richtige Spezies ist. Sprout ist fest mit Flitwick leiert und Madam Hooch ist anders orientiert. Niemand kann seinen intellektuellen Gaben folgen, seinen akademischen Ambitionen- vielleicht ist das egoistisch von mir, aber gemessen an meinem Schulrekord ist es keine unhaltbare Behauptung. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Davon mal abgesehen, er hat meinen Name während des Höhepunktes gerufen. Und das ist kein kleines Kompliment, egal was die Schüler von Snape halten; die lassen sich noch nicht einmal dazu herab das Snape ein Sexleben haben könnte. Aber ich erkenne den scharfsinnigen Kopf hinter der bösen Zunge, den scharfen Intellekt der alles beobachtet, der präzise und mit schnellem Verstand reagiert. Ich weiß was das bedeutet, ich habe meinen Weg in diesem Schädel erobert- denn der einzige Weg sein Herz zu erreichen ist über seinen Verstand. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke ich habe heute Nacht eine Erleuchtung gehabt. Ich setze mich auf. Wie kann ich aus dem erlebten etwas machen? Ich habe gerade meine Gefühle erkannt, aber mir ist klar, das ich sie schon für eine ganze Weile habe, eingewickelt im Schleier meiner eigenen Ignoranz. Es brauchte nur ein wenig Hilfe der WIKTT Mitglieder mir das klar zu machen. Und das wirft bei mir die Frage auf, ob sie, vielleicht, auch Severus, so seine brachliegenden Gefühle geklärt haben. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Mein klopfendes Herz und feuchten Hände bei dem Gedanken das Objekt von Severus' Begierde zu sein wird mir noch etwas klar. Ein Teil von mir hat die Entscheidung getroffen dies durchzuziehen, wissend, das es exakt das richtige ist. Ich habe dieses Gefühl nur einige Male vorher gehabt: Das erste Mal, als ich den Brief nach Hogwarts schrieb, das ich den Platz annehme, dann als ich Mc Gonagall wegen dem Troll angelogen habe, und als... 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Aber egal. Es ist das Richtige und ich werde es tun. Aber wie? 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich seufze. Zu viel ist heute Nacht passiert. Ich beschließe die Snape-Frage für den Moment ruhen zu lassen und wende mich dem Fläschchen mit der Seele zu. Die Kristalle glitzern ein wenig, sogar durch das dunkle Glas und ich nehme die Flasche vorsichtig mit zu meinem Schreibtisch, wo das Rezept des Trankes sorgfältig im doppelten Boden einer Schublade verborgen ist. Ich lese die Zutatenliste noch einmal durch. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich bin nervös wenn ich an den letzten Schritt denke, den, der die menschliche Seele enthält. Es muss mit großer Genauigkeit getan werde, mit exaktem Timing und gleichzeitig einigen sehr komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen um den- nicht im- Kessel. Ich weiß das zwei paar Hände für diesen Vorrang besser wären, aber weer Ron ist besonders gut in Zaubertränke, noch Harry. Ginny ist etwas besser, aber der Zustand ihrer Mutter macht ihr so zu schaffen, das sie es zur Zeit nich einmal schafft gerade zu schreiben, ganz zu schweigen, die Hände während des Brauens still zuhalten. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Mein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen und mein Körper ist immer noch angespannt. Ich lasse mein Gesicht in die Hände fallen und massiere meine Augen für einen Moment, wenn ich klug gewesen wäre, hätte ich noch einen Kopfschmerztrank aus Snapes Beständen mitgehen lassen. Zu dumm das ich da noch nicht wusste, dass ich ihn brauchen würde. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ich verstecke die Seele in der Schublade zusammen mit dem Rezept und lasse mich ins Bett fallen. Am Morgen wird noch genug Zeit sein sich Sorgen zu machen, bis morgen Abend muss ich den Trank fertig haben- ob ich mich nun dazu bereit fühle oder nicht. 

/="margin-bottom: 0cm"

/="margin-bottom: 0cm" /="margin-bottom: 0cm"


	4. In Flagrante Auf frischer Tat

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

Rating: PG-13

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion 

Kapitel 4 -In Flagrante/ Auf frischer Tat-

Der Unterricht ist glücklicherweise nicht sehr anspruchsvoll. Ich habe Arithmantik, danach Alte Runen, am Nachmittag dann Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins- wie immer.

Dumbledore muss ein Soziologe in Verkleidung sein, dass er uns jedes Jahr zusammen steckt. Er will wohl dass wir alles über unschöne pubertäre Machtkämpfe, Hass und generelles Unwohlsein in der Reihenfolge lernen. Ich weiß es besser, als Dumbledore einschätzen zu wollen, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich denke das er einen Hintergedanken dabei hat. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen welcher das sein mag.  
  
Ich gleite auf meinen Platz im Zaubertränke -Klassenraum, erfreut zu hören das wir heute diskutieren und argumentieren wollen. Dies sind gute Neuigkeiten, denn es ist die Zauberstabarbeit die mich an dem Zaubertrank den ich gerade im Verborgenen braue am meisten besorgt. Ron wirft mir einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, dem ich mit Ruhe begegne. Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an und ich hebe wie unberührt eine Augenbraue. Ron ist ein mutiger Kamerad, klug wenn er sich etwas anstrengt und er ist loyal und selbstlos in vielerlei Hinsicht, aber er ist nicht gerade bekannt für seine Listigkeit. Er begreift es nach einer Sekunde und kehrt sofort dazu zurück Notizen kritzeln.

Snape steht vor der Klasse, wie immer er lehnt an dem alten Tresen der ihm als Podium dient. Seine weiche hypnotische Stimme zieht uns alle an, egal was wir persönlich von ihm halten, er ist ein sehr begabter Redner- und ich fühle mich als ob das Wissen, das ich brauche langsam in mein Gehirn eindringt, wie einer der Tränke des Meisters sich in den Blutkreislauf stielt um deinen Dienst zu erfüllen.

"Die Verwendung von Zauberstäben bei dem Herstellen von Zaubertränken ist kontrovers diskutiert, aber es gibt einige Tränke wo sie zweifellos nötig sind. Kein Zaubertränkeunterricht wäre komplett ohne wenigstens einen kurzen Einblick und da die nahende Entlassung mich mit eurem Fortgehen aus meiner Klasse und dieser Schule beschert, hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, das ich mit allem fertig werde. Sogar zu versuchen euch diese schwierigste und genaueste Art des Zaubertränkebrauens nahe zu bringen." Er macht eine kleine Pause um die Klasse mit scharfen Augen zu Mustern. "Mir ist klar, dass die meisten von Euch weder das nötige Interesse noch die Intelligenz besitzen in diesem Feld weiterzuarbeiten, aber ich würde vorschlagen, ihr passt trotzdem auf. Die Konsequenzen eines nicht korrekt eingesetzten Zauberstabs können sehr ... unterhaltsam sei." Sein Lächeln war absolut nicht angenehm.

Ich schaffe es den Vortrag zu überstehen, ohne das meine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht wandern, aber als wir die Zutaten für den Trank holen dürfen, den wir in der zweiten Hälfte des Unterrichts brauen, kann ich diese Gedanken nicht mehr fort schieben. Snape hatte eine Hälfte der jeweiligen Laborpaare in den Lagerraum zitiert, um die Zutaten abzuholen, denn der Trank erforderte Sägegras, welches zu scharf ist, um es ohne Handschuhe zu berühren- und er traut es nicht jedem zu mit den Gräsern durch den Raum zu treten. Ich bin die letzte in der Reihe, denn unser Tisch ist am weitesten von der Lagerraumtür entfernt.

Der Schüler vor mir ist dran als das Glas mit dem Sägegras leer ist. Snapes Mund verzieht sich mit etwas was man am ehesten als Belustigung erkennen könnte und er greift oben ins Regal. Meine Augen sind trainiert auf seine glatten, schmalen Hände, die eine berührt das Regal, während die andere sicher nach dem verkorkten Reagenzglas am ende greift. Snape ist zu vernünftig um das Siegel eines großen Glases zu brechen wen ein kleines ausreicht; ich bin nicht überrascht.

Aber als ich seinen Griff, um das glatte Glasgefäß sehe, erinnere ich mich an das letzte Mal, als ich gesehen habe wie er etwas in dieser Art in den Händen hielt und meine Wangen werden mehr, als nur ein wenig rot. Wie lächerlich von mir- und wie pervers. Ich bin dankbar, dass die Wärme aus meinem Gesicht verschwindet bevor ich direkt vor ihm stehe und mein eigenes Röhrchen nach der langen scharfen Grasklinge ausstrecke.

Er zuckt ein wenig zusammen als er mich sieht und ich muss mich anstrengen meine "_Gryffindormaske" _aufrecht zu erhalten, denn auch er errötet. Er sagt nichts, kaum dass er mir mit einer Zange zwei der fußlangen Klingen gibt und deren breite Basis bis auf den Boden des Röhrchens in meiner Hand schiebt.

Ich merke erst als ich mich wieder setze, was an dieser Aktion die Farbe in sein Gesicht getrieben hat. Ich bin nicht die einzige deren Gedanken heute wirr sind. Wie seltsam, das wir beide ein Reagenzglas als Ersatz für des anderen Geschlechtsorgan sehen.

Es gibt da irgendwo eine Freud'sche Theorie, aber ich habe weder die Geduld noch die Nervenstärke sie jetzt anzuwenden.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es den Trank zu brauen und als alle fertig sind gelingt es Snape die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse mit einem Satz zu gewinnen den von ihm niemand je zuvor gehört hatte. 

"Zauberstäbe, bitte, Damen und Herren." 

Es dauert eine Sekunde bis sich alle erinnern, dass sie zu dieser besonderen Stunde Zauberstäbe mitgebracht haben. Wir nehmen sie heraus und sind neugierig was als nächstes passieren wird und sehen unseren Lehrer an.

Er steht in seiner normalen Pose, die Arme verschränkt, die Robe wie die Schwingen einer Fledermaus. Kein Zeichen eines Zauberstabs. 

"Es gibt einen Trick beim Nutzen des Zauberstabs bei Zaubertränken", sagt er ruhig, "Es ist anders als bei Verwandlungen oder Zauberkunst. Flitwick lehrte euch die "wutsch-und-wedel" Bewegungen, die er selbst bevorzugt; Lockhardt-" seine Stimme wurde verächtlich- " hat mehr als deutlich demonstriert wie man den Zauberstab nicht hält, wenn man sich duelliert." Er lacht nicht als die Klasse ein wenig kichert; sein Lehrstil duldet keinen Humor.

"Es ist wichtig, das ihr euch immer daran erinnert, dass in den Zaubertränken eure Zauberhand dazu gebraucht wird die Zutaten hinzuzufügen. Dies stellt sicher, dass die Magie in den Zutaten angemessen aktiviert wird. Euer Zauberstab dagegen", sagt er, "wird mit der anderen Hand gehalten und in eure Zauberhand übergeben, sobald ihr ihn braucht. Es gibt Gebräue bei denen man während der Beschwörung mit der Zauberhand rühren muss, in diesem Fall muss der Zauberstab mit der Nicht-Zauberhand geführt werden. Das kann ungewohnt sein, aber die Fähigkeit zu trainieren mit der nicht dominanten Hand zu zaubern kann wertvoll- und in manchen Fällen sogar lebensrettend sein." Da blitzt es über seinem Gesicht und ich bin plötzlich sicher, das Severus Snape genau so gut mit links wie mit rechts zaubern kann.

Er ist ambihex, denke ich und kichere.

"Nicht zu vergessen, denkt daran, dass einige Tränke ein paar Hände benötigt, um die Zutaten zuzufügen und ein weiteres, das die Zauberstabarbeit verrichtet. Dies betrifft besonders die schwierigeren und mächtigen Gebräue und das liegt an den Bedürfnissen der magischen Aktivierung der Zutaten, die genau die gleiche magische Stärke braucht wie die Beschwörung um den Kessel."

Bilde ich mir das ein oder sieht Snape mich gerade an?

Nein, das tue ich nicht. Er nagelt mich fest mit seinem durchdringenden Blick, weder kämpferisch noch beschuldigend, nein eher... viel sagend? Es ist als ob er wüsste was ich mit aus dieser Stunde nehme und er sagt es mir-. Das muss ich falsch verstanden haben. Will er sicherstellen, dass ich es richtig mache? 

Das kann nicht sein!

Als alle beginnen mit Zutaten und Zauberstab zu arbeiten, beginnt Snape sich durch die Klasse zu bewegen, leise und böswillig wie immer, aber bemerkenswert zurückhaltend. Er sagt nichts zu Harry und Ron, Neville sieht er kaum an. Sein einziger Kommentar, abgesehen von den notwendigen Fehlerkorrekturen, geht an mich.

Er hält an meiner Seite inne während ich meinen Zauberstab durch das herausfordernde Muster bewege, das im Buch beschrieben ist. Er überrascht mich, als er meine Hand festhält.

Die ganze Klasse starrt während er den Zauberstab aus meiner Hand nimmt und ihn so in meine Hand steckt, das er nach unten weist, mehr als würde ich einen Stift halten, als ein Stück Kreide- aber mehr zur Handfläche als einen Stift. Ich erinnere mich schwach an einen Dirigenten, John Williams, der seinen Taktstock in dieser Art hielt, die Snape mir zeigte. 

"So geht es besser", sagt er. "Der Kessel ist unter ihnen- wenn sie den Zauberstab anders halten verschwindet die Hälfte der Magie im Himmel. Miss Granger-!

Und da fällt seine Stimme. "Es gibt Zutaten, die zu wertvoll sind, um verschwendet zu werden. Und genau das tun sie, wenn sie nicht wissen wie man es richtig tut."

Meine Augen fliegen zu seinen und ich kann sehen, das er von der Seele weiß. Ich weiß nicht wie- vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler bei den Sicherungszaubern gemacht oder vielleicht hat er eine Art Alarm auf den Flaschen mit fragwürdigem und wertvollem Inhalt in dem Lagerraum. Was auch immer der Grund ist, er weiß was ich genommen habe.

Und den einzigen Schluss, den ich aus seinem Benehmen ziehen kann, ist, dass er es nicht missbilligt.

Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich darum kümmere, aber ich tue es. Vielleicht ist es weil ich plötzlich weiche Knie vor Erleichterung habe, das ich das vielleicht nicht allein tun muss. Ich fange an zu denken, das Snape mir seine Assistenz anbietet, aber bin nicht sicher warum; nach allem was ich letzte Nacht gesehen habe, habe ich die nagende Angst, das er mir ein eindeutiges Angebot machen könnte oder mich in eine nicht angemessene Verbindung erpresst.

Aber nichts davon zählt in diesem Moment, denn Molly Weasley wird sterben wenn sie nicht diesen Trank bekommt- und das ist jeden Preis wert.

Snape bewegt sich weiter durch den Klassenraum und der Moment ist vergangen. Mechanisch beende ich die Aufgabe und bin erleichtert als es funktioniert und dann veranstaltet Neville eine Sauerei in dem er den Kessel umwirft.

Ich seufze resignierend und mache mich auf den Weg zum Besenschrank wo Mopp und Eimer stehen, Snape lässt uns nie die Zauberstäbe benutzen um die Fehler zu beseitigen.

Snape jedoch hält mich auf.

"Ms Granger."

"Ja, Professor?" sage ich und drehe mich um.

"Lassen sie Mr. Longbottom einmal seine Sauereien allein wegmachen." Da ist etwas bissiges in seiner Stimme, das jedoch nicht auf mich abzielt und mich so auch nicht trifft. Ich kehre zu meinem Platz zurück und bin schockiert als ich sehe wie Snape herüberkommt und Nevilles Zauberstab von der Tischplatte nimmt. Er gibt ihm dem Jungen und schnappt: " Lassen sie mal sehen ob sie dies mit Magie beseitigen können. Ich bin jetzt so weit, das ich jeden Beweis brauche, um zu glauben, das sie kein Squib sind Mr. Longbottom. Ihre Eltern wären glücklich es zu wissen- auf welchem Level sie es auch immer wahrnehmen können- das sie auch nur einen Bruchteil ihres Talentes haben, da bin ich sicher."

Neville wird blass, nimmt aber gehorsam den Zauberstab von Snape und deutet ihn auf das Chaos. Seine Hand und Stimme zittern und ich drücke ihm im Stillen die Daumen. Wenn er dies versiebt, wird Snape ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder einen Zauberstab ohne schneidende Bemerkung benutzen lassen. 

"Solutio," sagt er und die Sauerei löst sich, steigt auf und bleibt beieinander. Neville trippelt durch den Raum zum Ausguss, zieht die schwebende Masse mit sich und schafft es -knapp- sie komplett ins Becken zu bringen, nicht ohne eine kleine Welle, die über die Seiten schwappt.

"Danke, Mr. Longbottom," sagt Snape trocken und winkt ihn aus der Tür. Ein schneller Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab beseitigt die letzten Reste und er seufzt.

Dann wendet er sich zu mir.

"Ich denke ich habe sie mit blutigen Fingern erwischt", sagt er ruhig.

Ich sehe auf meine Hände und runzle die Stirn.

"Das ist ein Muggelausdruck, Mädchen, aber es ist nicht was sie denken." Er lächelt- aber nicht sein gewöhnliches hässliches Lachen, eher etwas in der Art was ich letzte Nacht sah. Er nimmt seien Zauberstab heraus und murmelt einige leise Worte über meine Hände, sie glühen Blau, wie unter Ultraviolettem Licht ein weißes T-Shirt.

"Gut... blutig ist vielleicht einen Hauch unpassend" Seine Worte sind süßsauer.

Ich bin stumm vor Schreck. Er wird mich sicher der Schule verweisen....

"Ich würde das gern mit ihnen heute Abend diskutieren, Miss Granger. Ich denke wir können das wie erwachsene regeln?"

Ich bin schockiert und er merkt wohl wie das geklungen hat, denn er runzelt die Stirn und schüttelt den Kopf. "Dummes Mädchen, ich versuche gerade zu vermeiden, dem Schulleiter sagen zu müssen, dass die Schulsprecherin einen Diebstahl begangen hat. Ich schütze die wertvolleren Dinge im Lager gegen solche Zwischenfälle, der Zauber markiert den Dieb, wie sie gesehen haben, es sei den man weiß wie man den Zauber beenden kann. Ein Wort war alles was ich brauchte um herauszufinden wer die Flasche berührt hatte." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist unlesbar während er mich über seine verschränkten Arme betrachtet. Seine Stimme ist berechnend als er sagt:

"Sie, Ms Granger, haben wahrscheinlich die unschätzbarste Substanz aus der Masse gewählt. Wie wählerisch von ihnen."

Ich setzte zu einer gestammelten Antwort an, aber er hebt eine Hand.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das ein Gryffindor nur solche Taktiken anwendet, wenn-" hier zucken seine Lippen vor Ironie- "sie einen Guten Grund haben. Gegeben, was du genommen hast, muss es ein sehr guter Grund sein. Ich kann nur vermuten, das sie es in Trankform verwenden wollen, denn es gibt kaum andere Arten es zu benutzen, außer beim Wahrsagen- und ich denke, die ganze Schule weiß, was sie davon halten." Sein spöttischer Ton bei dem Wort "Wahrsagen" lässt darauf schließen, dass ich nicht die einzige Verächterin von Sybil Trelawny bin.

"Daher werde ich mir ihren Grund anhören. Wenn auch ich der Meinung bin, das es den Preis wert ist den jemand für das was sie gestohlen haben zahlen musste, werde ich ihnen helfen den Trank fertig zu stellen, denn ich denke sie werden es nicht allein schaffen- und ich will nicht sehen, das dieser Stoff verschwendet wird." Er runzelt die Stirn noch etwas mehr. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das sie Weasley oder Potter zum assistieren eingeplant hatten?"

Ich schüttele taub vor Empörung den Kopf und er fährt fort.

"Wenn ich nicht zustimme, werde ich das was sie gestohlen haben zurückfordern und sie werden bei mir für eine Woche jeden Abend nachsitzen- ohne dem Rest der Weltetwas davon zu sagen, um ihre Würde als Schulsprecherin nicht ins Wanken zu bringen. Stimmen sie dem Handel zu?"

Ich war schockiert , als ich hörte, dass dies eine Angelegenheit zwischen Erwachsenen werden sollte; ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er etwas Unerlaubtes fordern würde. Aber ich kann diese Chance nicht wegwerfen, dass jemand mit Snapes Fähigkeiten und Erfahrung mir hilft den Trank fertig zu stellen; den Trank, der Mollys einzige Überlebenschance ist. Also nicke ich.

Er zuckt zur Antwort mit dem Kopf und wendet sich dann wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu um Arbeiten zu korrigieren.

"Bis heute Abend um acht", sagte er und ich nehme mein Buch und trete die Flucht an.

Warum bin ich enttäuscht, dass er nicht mehr von mir wollte, als das was er gefordert hat.

Ambihex- Abgeleitet von Ambidextrie- wenn man mit beiden Händen gleich gut umgehen kann.


	5. Good Intentions Gute Absichten

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Was soll ich noch sagen. Computertechnischer Totalcrash, Arbeit, Leben,eben alles auf einmal. Kapitel 5. Danke an Krümel fürs Betalesen.

Rating: PG-13

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 5 (dritter Versuch) - Good Intentions/ Gute Absichten-

Das Abendessen ist laut wie immer und weil die Hauselfen uns eine wunderbares Käsesoufflé anbieten- ich liebe Käsesoufflé- merken alle, also Harry, Ron und Ginny, das ich nicht viel esse.

"Was ist los, Hermione?" fragt Ginny besorgt.

Ich lächele. "Nichts Gin", sage ich. "Ich mache mir nur etwas sorgen um den letzten Schritt bei dem Trank."

"Hast du es bekommen?" fragt Ron und niemand fragt was er meint.

Ich nicke nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen sagen soll dass ich ertappt wurde.

"Also hängt es nur noch am letzten Schritt."

"So leicht ist das nicht, Ron- du hast Snape heute gehört. Man muss es genau richtig machen. Ich habe das noch nie zuvor gemacht und wir haben nur diesen einen Versuch es richtig zu machen."

Ron legt seien Arm um mich und umarmt mich, seine Stirn liegt an meiner.

"Danke für alles, Hermione", sagt er ernst. "Ich bin froh das du mir so sehr helfen kannst. Ich will nicht, das du das Gefühl hast es würde alles nur auf deinen Schultern ruhen."

Ich lächele ihn an, aber mein Herz wird kalt. Es ruht alles auf meinen Schultern. Und der einzige der mir helfen kann ist Snape.

Ich weiß, das ich ihn anbetteln werde mir zu helfen, wenn er sich dagegen entschieden haben sollte. Ich musste einige weitere Sachen von anderen Orten stehlen um so weit mit dem Trank zu kommen wie ich gekommen bin, und ich werde jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Wenn es dazu kommt werde ich ihm sogar Sex im Austausch für seine Hilfe anbieten. Es ist ein alter Handel und einer nach der Art der Slytherins; er wird schockiert sein, das eine Gryffindor so etwas in Betracht ziehen würde. Aber das habe ich. Und er auch; nach der letzten Nacht weiß ich besser als jede andere Frau auf dem Gelände wie empfänglich er dafür ist. Ich erinnere mich an das grün gebundene Buch und lächele verhalten.

Die Kerker sind genauso kalt wie gestern aber da ist ein Summen unter meiner Haut das mich warm hält. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob es Angst oder die Erwartung ist das er mir hilft- oder die Erwartung auf das was ich vielleicht tun muss um ihn zu überzeugen mir zu helfen. Meine Robe reibt über meine Haut und schickt Schauer über meinen Rücken; plötzlich ist mir sehr bewusst, dass ich gestern Abend eingeschlafen bin ohne etwas gegen meine anhaltende Erregung zu tun. Die kleine Phiole Seele hängt an einem Band um meinen Hals, das Glas ist warm wie meine Haut. Ich fühle wie sich die abgerundeten Ecken an mich drücken, das leichte Gewicht ist irgendwie beruhigend.

Snape sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und er sieht auf als ich eintrete. Er legt seine Feder nieder und reibt abwesend über die Spitze. Seine Arme verschränken sich, er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und studiert mich einen Moment. Schließlich nickt er zu dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, ihm am nächsten. Nervös setze ich mich. Meine Lippen sind trocken und mein Herz klopft; er sieht so gelassen aus wie ein Panter, der seine Beute mustert.

"Nun", sagt er langsam und nachdenklich. Diese Stimme habe ich noch nie vom Meister der Zaubertränke gehört. "Was kann so drängend sein, dass die Schulsprecherin, eine Gryffindor von unaussprechlicher Ehrlichkeit und Integrität-" seine Worte sind ironisch, aber ihr peitschen ist sanft genug um nicht weh zu tun- "eine dunkle Substanz aus dem Lagerraum eines Lehrers stiehlt, den sie kaum ertragen kann?"

Meine Augen werden groß. "Sie sind nicht so schlecht wie sie sich selber darstellen", hör ich mich selber sagen und im gleichen Moment möchte ich mir die Zunge abbeißen.

Seine rechte Augenbraue hebt sich mit Überraschung. "Tatsächlich? Sie verstecken ihre Ansichten dann recht gut", 

Ich weiß genau dass er auf meine Antwort auf seine Frage wartet und es hat keinen Sinn es hinauszuzögern. Ich sammele meine Gedanken und meinen Mut, dann atme ich tief durch und lege ihm die ganze ungeschönte Wahrheit zu Füßen.

Er hört sich die ganze Geschichte still an; ich bin überrascht was er für ein guter Zuhörer ist, aufmerksam ohne zu unterbrechen, stellt nur gelegentlich eine Frage um etwas Klar zu stellen, bis ich fertig bin. Schließlich habe ich nichts mehr zu sagen und mein Hirn sucht verzweifelt etwas um die Stille zu füllen- ich habe das Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben, falls er sich noch nicht entschieden hat mir zu helfen.

Snape denkt über meine Worte nach, bemerkte mich nicht während er an einen Punkt im Raum hinter mir starrt. Die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ist tiefer geworden und ich merke dass in seinem Kopf viel mehr vorgeht als nur mein kleines Problem. Sein Gesicht wirkt für einen Moment angespannt, er sieht so aus als ob er Schmerzen hätte, aber einen Augenblick später ist es verschwunden. Er beginnt zögernd zu sprechen.

"Ihnen ist sicher der Grund klar, warum ich eine kleine Menge dieser ansonsten verbotenen Substanz besitze", sagt er. Ich nicke und er nickt zurück, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

"Ihre Gemeinschaft mit Potter hat ihnen sicher deutlich gemacht in welcher prekären Situation ich mich in diesem Kreis sowie in Voldemorts befinde."

Ich nicke wieder.

"Ich denke ich muss sie nicht daran erinnern wie verheerend es wäre wenn etwas von dem was ich ihnen nun erzähle aus diesem Raum heraus getragen wird."

"Nein, Sir." Es hätte mich sehr überrascht wenn er keine absolute Diskretion erwarten würde.

"Es gab Zeiten in denen ich Dinge gegen meine eigenen Prinzipien tun musste, einfach um die Verkleidung aufrecht zu erhalten und das Märchen fortzuführen ich sei an Voldemorts Seite zurückgekehrt. Ich hätte es vorgezogen diese Dinge nicht zu tun, wie sie sicher verstehen. Nach alldem was ich freiwillig als Todesser getan hatte, hatte ich nun das Gefühl ich würde alles verraten was ich seither als Ausgleich dazu getan hatte."

Seine Arme verschränken sich wieder, sehr fest dieses Mal und seine Schultern rutschen ein wenig nach vorn. Jede Faser seines Körpers zeigt den Widerwillen und den nicht kleinen Grad des Unbehagens in dieser Situation. Er sieht mich nicht an, und ich erkenne so, das er sich noch immer schuldig für das fühlt, was er in den vergangenen Jahren getan hat. Ich zweifele, dass er dem Schatten seiner Vergangenheit jemals entkommen wird, aber ich werde es jedenfalls nicht gegen ihn halten. Nicht nachdem ich ihn so gesehen habe, die Trauer tief in seinem Gesicht eingegraben, die Trauer in seinen Augen. Nicht jetzt wo ich weiß was er für mich, für Harry, für jeden Anderen tut, die es nicht selber so wie er können- für jeden dem es an der Vergangenheit fehlt um die Gegenwart zu verändern.

Er atmet tief durch. "Aber ich kann einige von ihnen nicht vermeiden und so hat Albus mir erlaubt einige der Fragwürdigeren Substanzen- wie die Seele, die sie genommen haben- zu besitzen und zu benutzen. Ob der Mangel an schwarzen Absichten sie alle mehr oder weniger Kraftvoll macht ist mir nicht bekannt, aber Voldemort hatte bisher keinen Grund sich über ihre Wirksamkeit zu beklagen-" er bricht mit einem leise hustenden Geräusch ab und ich erkenne wie schwer es für ihn sein muss. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er so eine Verletzlichkeit vor einem Gryffindor, besonders vor mir- zeigen würde, aber es scheint, das das stibitzen der Seele seine Wahrnehmung im Bezug auf mich verändert hat. Er schwenkt um.

"Bill Weasley war einige Jahre unter mir in der Schule, "sagte er nach einem Moment stillen Nachdenkens. "Ich habe keine Ahnung in welcher Klasse Bill war als all dies passierte, aber Molly kam ihn regelmäßig besuchen. Sie war ein guter Mensch, vollkommen gut- und die Slytherins ärgerten sie wegen ihrer Figur, jedenfalls wenn Bill nicht in Hörweite war. Aber sie war nett zu mir, trotz meiner Unbarmherzigkeit und das ich ihr nur ein oder zweimal über den Weg gelaufen bin. Bill muss ihr eine Menge über die Vorgänge in der Schule erzählt haben, damit sie überhaupt wissen konnte wer ich war."

Er seufzte und ich sah wie er seine Kindheit noch einmal erlebte.

"Und sie rettete mir einmal das Leben- aber ich denke das weiß sie gar nicht."

Meine Augen sind groß vor Überraschung und ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl nach vorn. Ich weiß das Molly Weasley eine wundervolle Freundin ist, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, das Snape eine gute Meinung von irgendeinem Weasley haben könnte.

Er sieht mich irritiert an, und ich realisiere, dass ich angenommen hatte er würde mir die Geschichte erzählen. Ich setze mich sofort auf und er macht ein Geräusch in den Tiefen seiner Kehle und sagt:

"Oh, na gut. Es war zu beginn meines siebten Jahres. Ich war unter dem dauernden Druck den Todessern beizutreten und mein Widerstand hatte eine große Menge physischer Folterungen zur Folge. Lucius Malfoy lässt seinen Sohn als Musterknaben aussehen, das kann ich ihnen versprechen." Sein Mund verzieht sich und ich sehe die Schatten in seinen Augen als er sich an die Schmerzen erinnert.

"Ich hatte den größten Teil des Sommers um mich von ihren Rekrutierungsversuchen zu erholen, dann musste ich zurück und das ganze von vorn ertragen. Ich hatte gerade den Punkt erreicht, an dem ich ehrlich dachte, es sei besser zu sterben, als das ganze noch einmal durchzumachen. Schließlich brachte ich den Mut auf mich selber umzubringen und- was sie sicher nicht überraschen wird- entschied ich, dass Gift der schnellste und am wenigsten schmerzhafte Weg sei. Feige wie ich war konnte ich die Idee mich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen nicht ertragen, obwohl das sicher der bemerkenswertere Weg gewesen wäre.

Ich ging eines Nachts hinunter in die Labore um ein besonders grässliches und schnell wirkendes Gift aus Espensaft zu brauen. Es wäre nicht schwierig gewesen die notwendigen Zutaten zu finden, den Professor Chirk war... na ja, um es milde auszudrücken, er war der unorganisierteste Zauberer, den ich jemals kannte und hatte keine Ahnung was seine Lagerräume enthielten. Die wenigen Dinge die er kannte lagen offen herum und jeder der wollte konnte sie sich dauerhaft leihen. Ich fürchte eine ganze Generation von Schülern hat Hogwarts verlassen, ohne auch nur einen einfachen Kopfschmerztrank brauen zu können; er wurde überwiegend als Platzverschwendung im Lehrerzimmer betrachtet.

Aber ich schweife ab. Als ich in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum kam, erkannte ich, dass ich nicht allein war. Molly Weasleys war dort mit einem sehr aufgelösten Bill im Schlepptau. Sie durchsuchte fieberhaft Bills Zaubertranknotizen, versuchte herauszufinden, wie man ein Gegenmittel für ein Gift herstellen könnte, welches Bill aus versehen Lily Evans verabreicht hatte. Harrys Mutter.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bills Notizen eine Liste von Zutaten für etwas enthielten, was ein Mittagsschlaftrank werden sollte. Bedauerlicher Weise hatte Professor Chirk ihnen das falsche Rezept gegeben und Bills gesamte Klasse hatte zwölf Kessel voll eines Giftes gebraut, das meiner Verwendungsabsicht wunderbar entsprochen hätte, wenn auch bedeutend langsamer. Bill hatte offensichtlich etwas für später aufgehoben und nicht bemerkt, was es tatsächlich war; und dann hat er es Lily gegeben nachdem sie jedem im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt hatte das sie die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen hat.

Molly wusste genug über Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung um zu erkennen, das es Gift war, was ihr Sohn Lily gegeben hatte, aber sie wusste nicht wie man es bekämpfen konnte. Sie hatte den Punkt einer ausgereiften Panik erreicht, als ich ankam und sie schimpfte Bill mit einer Brutalität, die mich so einschüchternd wie einen schlafenden Flubberwurm wirken lässt, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine." Eine Ecke seines Mundes wurde etwas weich und er blickte mich an. "Es belustigt sie und sicher auch Mrs. Weasley zu wissen, das ihr Ausbruch in dieser Nacht als Beispiel für mich diente. Aber nein, vielleicht sollten sie ihr das besser nicht erzählen." Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und fährt fort.

Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht nach Professor Chirk zu suchen- es war schon von der Art seines Fehlers klar, dass er keine Hilfe sein würde. Sicher konnte sie nicht von Bill erwarten, dass er wusste was er tat; er wusste ja nur was Chirk ihm beigebracht hatte- falsch wie es sich herausstellte. Ich kann Bill dafür verantwortlich machen, dass er jemandem einen ungetesteten Trank gab, aber ich kann ihn nicht schuldig an etwas machen was er nicht besser beigebracht bekommen hat." Sein Mund bewegt sich in eine Grimasse von professionellem Ärger über seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. " Und sie war wegen ihrem mütterlichen Instinkt ihr Kind zu beschützen nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht woher sie wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich der einzige in der Schule war, der genug über Zaubertränke wusste um Lily und Bill vor den Konsequenzen ihrer Dummheit zu bewahren. Sie könnte auch einfach nur die erste erreichbare Person in ihrer Nähe um Hilfe gebeten haben. Aber was auch immer ihr Grund war, sie bettelte mich an, ihrem Sohn und seiner Freundin zu helfen.

Ich konnte nicht ablehnen. Ich konnte mich freuen, das die Dummheit eines Gryffindors ihm Kummer bereitete, aber ich konnte nicht daneben stehen und nichts tun, denn ich wusste, das ich die Macht hatte das alles rückgängig zu machen, alles ungeschehen zu machen. Denn, Lily Evans war nie etwas anderes als nett, selbst zu einer fragwürdig aussehenden Kreatur wie mir. Es war glücklicherweise ein unkompliziertes Gegengift und es dauerte nur zehn Minuten es zu brauen.

Molly rannte mit dem Zeug so schnell sie konnte die Treppen hoch und alles ging gut aus. Lily war noch einige Tage krank, erholte sich aber vollständig. Und als ich in der Nacht zurück in meinem Zimmer war, hatte ich ganz vergessen, dass ich mich umbringen wollte. Und da war ich dann zu müde wieder hinunter zu gehen und einen neuen Versuch zu unternehmen.

Am nächsten morgen brachte Lily mir einen großen Blumenstrauß, küsste mich auf die Wange und bedankte sich. Seine Augen leuchten ein kleines Bisschen, als er mir das erzählt und ich denke das ist das, was einem echten Lächeln am nächsten kommt. "Und wenn du dich jemals gefragt haben solltest wann sich die Wege von Potters Vater und Mir getrennt haben, da war es; James war wütend, dass ich etwas getan hatte um Lilys Leben zu retten. Ich denke er konnte es nicht ertragen in der Schuld eines Slytherins zu stehen." Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen.

"Bill schien es nicht so zu stören; es schubste noch sechs Wochen nach diesem Zwischenfall jeden weg, der etwas Unfreundliches über mich sagte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er sich jetzt überhaupt noch daran erinnert. Sicher haben seine Brüder und seine Schwester keine Geschichten mit nach Hause gebracht, die ihn ohne Empörung an mich denken lassen würden. In den vergangenen Jahren habe ich mir oft gewünscht, dass das anders wäre."

Snape seufzt wieder und ich sehe den abwesenden Blick in seinen Augen. Ich beginne zu denken, dass es nicht die tatsächlichen Details dieser Unterhaltung sind die unserer Mission schaden würden wenn sie in die Welt hinaus getragen würden, sondern das Wissen, das Snape immer noch ein Herz hat, Gefühle hat und das er sich noch immer auch um andere Dinge sorgt, als um Voldemort. Das würde jeden Fetzen dieses sorgfältig von Ihm und Dumbledore um Voldemort konstruierten Netzes zerstören. Ich glaube nicht, das Snape sich um Gerüchte in Hogwarts sorgen machen muss; niemand in der Schule würde mir glauben, das ich das eingeprägte Bedauern in seinem ebenen Zügen gesehen habe.

Nicht, das ich jemals ohne seine Erlaubnis ein Wort über dies verlieren werde. Für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl er hat vergessen, das ich hier bin, aber dann sieht er mich direkt an. Er hat den Blick eines Mannes der die Absolution für seine Geständnisse braucht und ich weiß, dass er mir etwas erzählt hat, was er nie zuvor jemandem mitgeteilt hat.

"In dieser Nacht, habe ich das erste Mal gemerkt wie befriedigend Macht sein kann. Es überzeugte mich, das Selbstmord zu begehen der Weg von Schwächlingen ist, die nicht überleben können, dass ich die Macht über den Tod haben könnte- und nicht anders herum. Es war eine Erkenntnis mit verheerenden Folgen. Über die letzten vier Monate des Schuljahres rollten mich die Todesser auf, hauptsächlich, weil sie den Durst nach Macht und mein von mir unbemerktes streben nach Akzeptanz befriedigten.

Eigentlich war diese eine Nacht im Zaubertränkeklassenraum- dieser Raum, Miss Granger- der erste Schritt auf einer Straße, die ich nie hätte betreten dürfen. Die ich nie betreten hätte, wenn Molly Weasley in dieser Nacht nicht dort gewesen wäre. In manchen Dingen wäre es wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich dort gestorben wäre; es gäbe Menschen, die dann jetzt noch leben würden. Aber das ist zweifelhaft. Schließlich hat Dumbledore- lästig Weise wie er ist- einen Weg gefunden meine Fehler in eine neue Chance zu wandeln die ich nicht ablehnen konnte- nicht ablehnen wollte, selbst wenn ich eine andere Chance gehabt hätte." Ein ironischer Ausdruck berührt seine Züge für einen Moment.

"Ich habe vielleicht nicht das Beste aus der Situation gemacht, als Molly mich daran hinderte Selbstmord zu begehen, doch ich bin ihr dankbar. Trotz der fürchterlichen Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben getan habe, weiß ich, dass ich wenigstens ein wenig gutes getan habe."

Er steht auf und geht durch den Klassenraum und öffnet die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er bedeutet mir ihm zu folgen und winkt mich zu einem Sessel am Feuer. Ich sitze jetzt gegenüber dem Sessel, auf dem er letzte Nacht...

Nein, konzentrier' dich auf die Gegenwart, Granger. Es stehen Leben auf dem Spiel. Ich beobachte wie er einen alten, zerfledderten Wälzer aus dem obersten Fach seines Bücherschranks nimmt und einen Moment später in meinen Schoß legt.

"Hier ist die originale Beschreibung des 'Cleve-Tranks'", sagt er. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich überrascht bin, dass Weasley ihn gefunden hat; in der Bibliothek gibt es nur einen Hinweis darauf und den nicht einmal vollständig. Er ist ziemlich undeutlich, diese schwierig zu beschaffenden Zutaten, dunkle Hintergründe und der kaum zu erkennende Nutzen. Aber ich denke, dass sie und Weasley da auf etwas gestoßen sein könnten." Er setzt sich mir gegenüber, lehnt sich vor und legt nachdenklich das Kinn in die Handfläche. 

Als er wieder aufsieht, weiß ich dass er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat.

"Ich hatte so wenige Gelegenheiten etwas Ehrliches in meinem Leben zu tun, Miss Granger, und so kann ich diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, auch wenn es riskant ist. Wenn Dumbledore auf ihre Diskretion vertraut, kann ich das auch." Da glitzert etwas in seinen schwarzen Augen und ich fühle wie mein Herz hoffnungsvoll zu pochen beginnt.

"Molly bat mich einmal um Hilfe um zwei Menschen, die sie liebte und die in Gefahr waren zu retten, und sie rettete gleichzeitig mein Leben. Ich kann jetzt nicht weniger für sie tun." Er stand auf und als er mir bedeutete voran zu gehen wusste ich wo wir hin wollten.

Das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe war im zweiten Schuljahr so nützlich gewesen, dass ich es für alle möglichen anderen Dinge benutzte, die den anderen verborgen bleiben sollten. In Myrthes mittlerer Kabine hatte ich die Toilette in eine Porzellanarbeitsfläche verwandelt und den Kessel aufgesetzt. Snape zieht bei den beengten Bedingungen die Brauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Zurück ins Labor", sagt er.

"Darf man es denn jetzt bewegen?" frage ich nervös, denn ich weiß, dass Temperaturschwankungen nachteilig für einen unfertigen Trank sein können.

"Er ist im Moment im Gleichgewicht. Er wird stabil sein, bis wir die nächste Zutat zugeben; wenn wir eine Abkürzung nehmen können wir dort ankommen, bevor die Temperatur nennenswert absinkt." Ich merke wie konzentriert er ist; wenn er sich normal benehmen würde, hätte er mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich sein Urteil in frage gestellt hätte.

Er zückt den Zauberstab und murmelt einen leisen Zauber, berührt mit der Spitze die Wand und sofort erscheint ein Türbogen. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich sein Labor erkennen und bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann, hat er den Kessel genommen und ist durch den Bogen getreten. Ich folge ihm vorsichtig um nicht auf den Saum seiner Robe zu treten und ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Da ist bereits ein Feuer entzündet und Snape stellt den Kessel darüber. Ein kurzes Umrühren beruhigt ihn und er sieht in meine Richtung.

"Bis jetzt scheint alles richtig zu sein", sagt er und das ist das höchste Lob was ich mir von Ihm an einen Schüler vorstellen kann. Nachdem er mir eben mitgeteilt hatte, dass mein Rezept unvollständig war, hatte ich schon einen riesigen Rückschlag erwartet. Meine Erleichterung ist deutlich.

Er streckt seine Hand aus und ich weiß, dass er nach der Seele fragt. Ich gebe sie ihm und fühle mich schuldig, obwohl er inzwischen seine Zustimmung zu meiner Mission gegeben hat.

Er studiert die Phiole sorgfältig. "Gut gemacht", murmelt er. "Richtig verpackt und alles. Ich nehme an sie haben sie abgemessen?"

Ich nicke, aber er prüft es trotzdem noch einmal nach. Mir ist immer noch schwindelig von den zwei Komplimenten von Professor Snape innerhalb weniger Minuten. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, bevor wir beide vor dem Kessel stehen, ich mit einem Uhrglas voll Seele, er mit seinem Zauberstab. 

"Wissen sie wessen Seele das ist?" frage ich plötzlich. Ich frage mich ob die Seele mehr oder weniger wirksam ist wenn der Eigner dem Dunklen anhing oder nicht.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagt er flach, "und ich würde lieber nicht darüber nachdenken."

Dann sind wir schon zu zweit. Er nickt und ich beginne nach und nach die Kristalle in den Kessel zu streuen. Als er beginnt die Beschwörung zu murmeln- dies war das Detail, was in Rons Kopie fehlte, aber in Snapes alter Ausgabe war- beginne ich zu sehen wie die Oberfläche schimmert. Snapes Zauberstab zeichnet Muster um die Ränder des Kessels und während wir fortfahren durchdringt der opalene Schein der Seele alles. Ich beobachte wie die Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab über die schwarze Außenseite des Kessels wandert, ich bin gebannt von seinen Bewegungen. Seine Stimme ist samtweich als er den Zauber spricht, seine Worte so leise, das ich sie kaum hören kann. Ich spähe wieder in den Kessel, während ich dass letzte Bisschen Seele hinzufüge.

Es ist ein seltsam kürbisfarbenes Gebräu, ohne wahrnehmbaren Geruch, bis alle Kristalle zugefügt sind. In dem Moment beginnt der Trank nach Regen zu riechen. Es muss Ozon freigesetzt werden, denke ich und schnüffele etwas. Ich lege das Uhrglas auf den Tisch und wende mich wieder Snape zu.

In dieser Sekunde verstehe ich warum er ein Zaubertränkemeister ist.

Sein Zauberstab der zunächst im Nichts um den Kessel geglitten war, zieht nun ein dünnes silbernes Band, das sich an den Kesselrand schmiegt und sich in glitzernden Runen festsetzt. Er schreibt in einer der vielen Runensprachen die ich noch nie gesehen habe auf den Kessel, die Worte übertragen etwas- ich bin nicht sicher was- in das Gebräu. Es ist nicht länger kürbisfarben, eher wie Bronze; wie im Sonnenuntergang schimmernde Bronze. Da ist Magie in der Luft um ihn, schmiegt sich an seine Robe, schlingt sich um seine Beine und seinen Körper hoch bis zu seinem Gesicht, das plötzlich rot vor Anstrengung und Konzentration ist. Die Hitze vom Kessel ist unglaublich, aber die scheint er nicht zu bemerken.

Ich erinnere mich mit Bewunderung an seine Rede über "dummes Zauberstabgefuchtel". Ich habe nie gewusst wie grundlegend anders der Gebrauch von Zauberstäben in der Zaubertrankbrauerei gegenüber der anderen Magiearten ist; die Macht die er bändigt ist immens und nun scheint es tatsächlich dumm diese Art von Kraft nur zu nutzen um einen Stuhl in eine Teetasse zu verwandeln.

Und dann ist es zu Ende. Snape bewegt sich schwach zu einem Stuhl und setzt sich; die Müdigkeit ist Augenblicklich sichtbar. Ich weiß nun mit Sicherheit, dass wenn ich diesen Trank allein versucht hatte, ich gescheitert wäre. Wenn Snape müde ist, hätte ich wahrscheinlich mein Leben beim Versuch ausgehaucht.

"Danke", sage ich leise. Er nickt, sieht mich aber nicht an.

Von einem dringenden Bedürfnis bewegt, das ich nicht Verstehe, trete ich hinter seinen Stuhl und lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Ich mache vorsichtige massierende Bewegungen, er lässt ein leises Zischen hören und drängt sich nach meiner Berührung. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und sein Kopf fällt nach hinten, als er sich instinktiv zurücksetzt um mir näher zu kommen.

Diesmal bin ich ihm viel, viel Näher als das Geräusch ertönt. Es ist das weichste, süßeste Stöhnen, das ich je gehört habe und meine Hände antworten mit Freude, verändern ihre Berührung in etwas, was einer Liebkosung gleichkommt.

Das ist es was ihn auf die Gefährlichkeit unserer Situation aufmerksam macht und er springt plötzlich aus dem Stuhl, späht in den Kessel.

"Interessant", sagt er und seine Stimme wankt nur ein wenig. Es gefällt mir das zu hören und ich erkenne, dass als ich beschloss Snape zu erobern ich es auch wirklich so gemeint hatte.

Ob ich nun hier und jetzt tun würde habe ich noch nicht entschieden.

Das plötzliche Geräusch von etwas, das die Scheibe hart traf, zerstörte meine Konzentration. Das Klatschen kam wieder und wieder, aber bevor es das vierte Mal ertönte hatte Snape bereits das Fenster geöffnet und Pigwidgeon stürzte sich schneller auf mich als ich ihn jemals zuvor fliegen sehen habe. Die kleine Eule ist außer sich und ich denke, dass sie von Rons Angst angesteckt ist. Ich öffne die Rolle ängstlich, während Snape die wahnsinnige Eule mit etwas aus seiner Tasche füttert.

Vorsichtig zieht Snape das Pergament aus meinen kraftlosen Fingern und liest es. Sobald er fertig ist gießt er schnelle eine großzügige Portion des Tranks in eine durchsichtige Flasche und verschließt sie. Er schließt den Kesseldeckel fest, nimmt mich an die Hand und zieht mich durch ein anderes Heraufbeschworenes Loch in der Wand- es führt zu den Toren des Schulgeländes.

Ich bin überrascht als seine geschickten Finger in meine Robe gleiten, aber er ist nicht an mir interessiert. Seine Berührung ist kühl auf meiner Haut während er, nervös wie ich, den "Zeitumkehrer" herausfischt. Er löst die Kette komplett aus meinen Haaren und stellt sich hinter mich und zieht mich an sich. Die Kette fällt um unsere Hälse, das Stundenglas hängt direkt über meiner Brust.

"Eine halbe Stunde zurück, Hermione", sagt er scharf und ich drehe das Glas instinktiv. Die Welt

verschwimmt und als sie wieder fest wird schlingt er seine Arme um mich und appariert.

Ich habe niemals zuvor appariert, außer mit einem Portschlüssel und es ist fast beängstigend sich so schnell zu bewegen, aber Snape ist in allem so kompetent, dass ich meine Angst schnell unter Kontrolle bringe. Als ich wieder sehen kann merke ich, das Snape die Kette von seinem Hals gelöst hatte und sie wieder nur um meinen liegt. Er rennt Richtung Fuchsbau, das einzige Licht im ganzen Haus ist ein erleuchtetes Fenster in einem oberen Stockwerk.

Professor Snape kann wirklich laufen! Ich kann nicht Schritthalten während er leichthin zwei Stufen auf einmal nimmt und schließe erst wieder zu ihm auf, als wir uns am Schlafzimmer ankommen-.

Eine erschreckend blasse Molly liegt keuchend in Arthurs Armen. Ihre Arme sind grau-lila verfärbt und ihre Lippen sind blau angelaufen. Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred, George und Harry stehen hilflos herum und Harrys erste Reaktion auf uns ist, dass er die Stirn runzelt. Aber als er sieht, was Snape aus seiner Robe zieht beruhigt er sich.

Ron sieht mich mit Hoffnung in den Augen an und ich nicke aufgeregt, während ich meine stechenden Seiten halte. Snape sitzt auf dem Bett neben Molly und Arthur, die geöffnete Flasche in der linken Hand.

"Trink alles aus", sagt er mit flacher Stimme. Ich weiß, dass es aus Besorgnis ist, aber Ron und Ginny denken eindeutig das er der gefühllose Pinsel ist für den sie ihn immer gehalten haben. Ich schüttele meinen Kopf und sie sehen mich verwirrt an.

Molly sieht in den unversöhnlichen Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters ihrer Kinder und folgt seiner Aufforderung. Schlucken ist alles was sie noch kann und sie hustet ein wenig. Alles wird still, Snape beobachtet das heben und Fallen ihrer Brust, Arthur hält liebevoll ihre Hand.

Es müssen mindestens zehn Minuten gewesen sein, da atmet sie tief ein und entspannt sich. Ihre Augen öffnen sich und sind viel klarer.

"Was war das?" fragt sie Snape mit einem Blick auf die Flasche.

"Das sollten dir deine Kinder sagen", sagte Snape einfach und mit einer Stimme, die die Weasleykinder noch nie von ihm gehört haben. "Die lieben dich sehr, auch wenn sie manchmal die Wurzel deiner Schwierigkeiten zu sein scheinen. Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest was sie für dich tun würden, Molly. Sie sind loyal."

Dann lächelt er sie sehr sanft an und streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er steht auf und sein Blick fällt für einen Moment auf Bill. Meine Augen huschen auch für einen Moment zu Rons ältestem Bruder und ich sehe den kurzen Ausdruck des Dankes und der Erinnerung in dessen braunen Augen. Snape verschwindet in einem Wirbel schwarzer Robe und ich bleibe übrig, um alles Ron, Ginny und Harry zu erklären.

Ich erzähle ihnen nur das notwendigste- das Snape mir geholfen hat den Trank fertig zustellen und hat mich zum Fuchsbau appariert, nachdem wir den "Zeitumkehrer" benutzt haben. Sie fragen sich warum Snape helfen würde, besonders nachdem er die Bestätigung erhalten hatte, dass ich aus seinem Lager gestohlen hatte, aber ich schüttele den Kopf. "Ich kann es euch jetzt nicht erzählen", sage ich und hoffe, das mir das genug Zeit verschafft eine weitere Ausrede zu erfinden. Ich kann ihnen auf gar keinen Fall erzählen was Snape mir erzählt hat; es ist zu gefährlich für ihn und zu persönlich.

Und ich will das Gefühl der Nähe für mich behalten, das er mir die Geschichte erzählte. Wen ich das teilen würde, wäre es nicht mehr nur zwischen uns, es wäre nicht mehr wie geflüsterte Vertraulichkeiten zwischen Liebenden.

Es wäre nicht mehr unser Geheimnis. Und oh, ich will dass wir Geheimnisse haben...

Es ist schwierig eine glaubhafte Geschichte zusammen zu schustern, die nicht zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde; das ist alles noch schwieriger weil ich aufpassen muss wer wie viel der Wahrheit kennt. Schließlich einigen wir uns Molly nur zu sagen, das der Trank experimentell ist und nicht für die Öffentlichkeit machbar ist, denn wir wissen dass sie sonst auch andere davon profitieren lassen wollen würde. Wir müssen ihr klar machen, das das nicht geht- aber sie darf nicht wissen warum. Sie darf niemals erfahren dass eine Seele gebraucht wurde um sie wieder gesund zu machen.

Mollys Medihexe kommt am Morgen um Molly zu untersuchen und wir sind alle erleichtert zu hören dass sie auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Es ist unklar wie sehr sie sich erholen wird, aber die Medihexe ist verwirrt über die vorübergehende Besserung des Gegenfluchs. Pflichtbewusst amen wir ihre Verwirrung nach und als sie weg ist geben wir Molly die hoch redigierte Version der Geschichte.

Ich verweile einen Moment an Mollys Bett als die anderen den Raum verlassen haben, plötzlich frage ich mich ob sie irgendetwas von dem Erfahren sollte was Professor Snape mir in der letzten Nacht erzählt hatte. Ich entscheide, dass es nicht meine Aufgabe ist ihr über seine Suizidgedanken in jener Nacht zu erzählen, aber es würde ihn nicht stören, wenn sie erführe, warum er uns geholfen hat. Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und nehme ihre Hand in meine.

"Hermione", sagt sie leise. Einige der Verfärbungen waren mit den Heilungszaubern verblasst, die die Medihexe am Morgen benutzt hatte, aber sie sieht immer noch krank aus. Ihre roten Haare sehen gegen die Blässe der Haut noch heller aus als gewöhnlich und sie lächelt müde. "Ron hat mir erzählt dass ich dir eine Menge für meine vorübergehende Besserung schulde."

" Ich habe einen Teil der Arbeit gemacht, ja, aber ich möchte dass sie noch etwas erfahren. Für diesen Trank braucht es eine Menge Macht und die habe ich noch nicht. Professor Snape hat mir geholfen."

Rons Mutter sah mich mit wieder aufgeflammtem Interesse an.

"Hat er", sagt sie, ohne das es eine Frage ist. "Wie?"

"Er hat den schwierigsten Teil der Synthese ausgeführt. Ich fürchte ich bin sehr freizügig mit seinem Lagerraum umgegangen, um die Zutaten für den Trank zu bekommen, das hat er herausgefunden. Ich habe ihm erzählt warum ich brauche was ich genommen habe und er ... er hat entschieden mir zu helfen."

Molly lacht. "Vielleicht mag ich nicht, wie er mit den ihm geschenkten Gaben umgeht, aber ich traue Snapes Zaubertränken ebenso wie allem was St. Mungos braut." Sie bewegt sich im Bett und verzieht das Gesicht, als ihre heilenden wunden protestieren. "Wegen Harry sieht Ron ihn in keinem anderen Licht. Aber wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Harry vielleicht nie geboren worden." Sie sieht traurig aus als sie sich daran erinnert.

" Ich weiß davon", sage ich vorsichtig. "Snape hat mir davon erzählt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nun nicht weniger für dich tun kann, als du für ihn getan hast. Als er gestern Abend den Trank fertig gestellt hat, hat ihn das ziemlich fertig gemacht; ich bin überrascht, dass er noch die Kraft hatte uns beide hier her zu apparieren. Wir haben Rons Brief fast zu spät bekommen und haben meinen "Zeitumkehrer" benutzt."

Plötzlich erinnere ich mich an das Gefühl, durch meine Robe an ihn gedrückt, an die kurze Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen, als er den "Zeitumkehrer" aus meinem Ausschnitt zog. Ich muss schlucken.

Molly Weasley sieht mich mit dem Verständnis einer Frau an. "Er hat dir von Bills Part in der Geschichte erzählt?"

Ich nicke. "Ich habe es niemandem sonst erzählt. Du weißt bereits davon, also kann ich mit dir darüber sprechen. Aber ich denke es ist nicht meine Sache es anderen zu erzählen." Ich weiß, dass Molly Weasley, ebenso wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt denkt, dass Severus immer noch auf der falschen Seite der Linie steht und ich weiß, das es wichtig ist diesen Eindruck zu festigen. Je weniger Menschen die Wahrheit kennen, desto geringer ist die Gefahr enttarnt zu werden. Aber ein Teil von mir will sie wissen lassen, das der junge Mann, der ihr einst geholfen hat immer noch unter der Maske existiert, die Snape so sorgfältig konstruiert hatte. Ich hoffe, dass sie das Wissen, dass Snape sein Mitgefühl nicht verloren hat akzeptieren kann, ohne dabei seine potentielle Loyalität zu Voldemort in Frage zu stellen. So sehr ich sie liebe, Molly kann genauso wenig wie Ron etwas verbergen und so ist es das Beste sie über Snapes Wahre Interessen im dunklen zu lassen.

Molly nächste Worte lassen mein Herz schmerzhaft klopfen, ihre Worte beantworten meine Gebete.

"Irgendwo weit hinter dieser furchtbaren Maske, die er ständig trägt, ist er ein guter Mensch, Hermione. Besser als er im Allgemeinen erscheint. Sei nett zu ihm."

Ich lächele. "Das werde ich. Da ist etwas an ihm...." Ich halte inne, ich will nicht mehr sagen, selbst nicht zu der Frau, die in der Zaubererwelt meine Mutter ist. Schließlich ist das noch etwas, was die Sache unangemessen macht.

"Ja, da ist etwas an ihm, nicht wahr? Und an dir auch, wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege." Sie zwinkert und ich erstarre vor Überraschung

"Ach, tu' nicht so überrascht, Hermione Granger", säuselt sie freundlich. " Das hier ist nicht die Muggelwelt. Euer Alter ist hier gar nicht so unterschiedlich und bis zu deinem Abschluss ist es nur noch ein Monat. Ich denke du bist genau das was er braucht. Du wirst deinen Weg zu ihm finden, bestimmt. Wurde auch Zeit, das er ein Mädchen findet was zu ihm passt; wenn er dir über die Nacht erzählt hat in der er fast Selbstmord begangen hätte, dann bin ich sicher, das er dich gefunden hat. Er hat nie zuvor jemandem die Wahrheit über diese Nacht erzählt- nicht einmal mir. Ich habe es anders herausgefunden."

Ihre Augen leuchten und sie sieht für einen Moment aus wie die Molly Weasley, die ich in meinem ersten Hogwarstschuljahr getroffen habe. "Komm schon, Hermione", neckt sie mich wieder. "Ich bin besser in diesen Mantel und Degen- Geschichten, als ich aussehe. Ich weiß, das da mehr an Snape ist, als ich vor meinen Kindern und ihren Freunden sagen kann; Dumbledore musste Arthur und mich einweihen, damit wir während der Ferien gut auf Harry Acht geben können." Sie mustert mich einen Augenblick mit scharfen Augen.

"Severus Snape macht vielleicht den Eindruck ungeduldig zu sein, aber er trifft keine voreiligen oder überstürzten Entscheidungen. Meines Wissens nach hat er nur einen großen Fehler gemacht: die Todesser. Er kam gestern Abend um sich zu verabschieden und ich konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Ich habe den Verdacht, meine Liebe, dass du diese Veränderung bist. Lass es geschehen, Hermione, ihr passt gut zusammen." Und damit schlummerte sie ein und ließ mich auf eine Frau starren, deren alles sehende Augen, Sybill Trelawny Schande machen. 

Cleve von clever- gescheit, gerissen oder von cleave- Weg bahnen 


	6. Credit Where It's Due

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 6 -Credit Where it's Due/ Anerkennung, wo sie angebracht ist -

Der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ist bis auf uns drei leer. Ron und Harry haben meine sorgfältig editierte Version der Dinge einige Male gehört, ohne die Details über Snapes versuchten Selbstmord, den Dingen, die seine Ehre verletzten und das Molly mehr über ihn weiß, als das sie uns erzählt. Ich sage nichts über das, was ich gesehen habe, als er seine Maske für einen kurzen Moment fallen ließ. Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen nichts davon sagen kann, ohne dass ich meine eigenen Gefühle preisgebe. Und es würde für sie auch keinen Sinn machen.

Ich habe ihnen schließlich nichts von all dem erzählt was ich in jener Nacht in Snapes Räumen sah. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die kann ein Mädchen eben nicht den Jungs erzählen, selbst wenn es ihre besten Freunde sind.

Aber ich erzähle ihnen alles darüber, wie Snape den Trank fertig gebraut hat. Das Rezept, welches wir gefunden haben erwähnte mit keinem Wort die Schwierigkeiten, die wir hatten und ich weiß, das Ron und Harry wirklich denken ich hätte alles allein gemacht, trotz meiner Aussage, das Snape geholfen hat. Sie denken wahrscheinlich, dass er ein Konservierungsmittel oder so was dazu gegeben hat, sie haben keine Ahnung was er wirklich getan hat um uns zu helfen. Ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen. Es mag sein das da mein Gryffindorcharakter durchkommt, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen Lob für etwas zu bekommen, was ich nicht getan habe. Ich habe bereits genug getan um Ron das Gefühl zu geben, den Rest seines Lebens in meiner Schuld zu stehen und ich will nicht, dass diese Schuldgefühle ihn über Rationale Grenzen hinweg tragen. Er gehört zu der Sorte Mensch, die sich einredet mehr für einen zu empfinden als sie wirklich tun, nur damit sie sich weniger schuldig fühlen. Das kann ich meinem Freund nicht antun.

Nebenbei, vielleicht hilft es Ron, Snape in einem neuen Licht zu sehen, wenn er weiß, was der Zaubertränkemeister getan hat. Er weiß bereits, dass Snape ein Doppelagent ist; er ist einer der wenigen Auserwählten. Ich wünschte er sähe Snape als Person und nicht bloß als Zeichen des Unangenehmen. Der Himmel weiß wie sich meine Sicht der Dinge in der letzten Woche verändert hat, und das hat Wunder gewirkt.

Ron seufzt laut und verwuschelt seine roten Haare mit beiden Händen, während er über das nachdachte, was ich gerade erzählt habe.

"Gut", sagt er schließlich. "Gut. Ich denke ich werde aufhören müssen ihn "schleimigen Pinsel" zu nennen und Unhöflichkeiten über ihn zu verbreiten." Er klingt dabei ziemlich wehmütig und Harry lacht.

"Dann sind wir schon zu zweit", sagt er. Molly hat mir die Schwierigkeiten erspart ihm über den Giftzwischenfall zu berichten, sie hat es ihm selbst an dem Abend bevor wir per Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten erzählt. Snapes Benehmen war einfach zu weit von dem entfernt, was er und Ron erwartet hatten, und sie fanden dass eine Erklärung an der Reihe war. Ginny war einfacher zu überzeugen gewesen, aber nicht viel.

"Oh, entspannt euch", sage ich den beiden. "Er ist kein schlechter Kerl. Ihr wisst, dass er auf unserer Seite ist auch wenn der Rest der Welt darüber im dunklen bleiben muss. Denkt mal daran wie er sich fühlen muss, zu wissen, dass sie ganze Welt ihn für einen Verräter hält, selbst wenn er sein Leben für sie riskiert. Er kann nichts tun um ihr Bild von ihm zu ändern- er darf nichts tun, denn sonst war alles umsonst. Das muss eine der Hauptquellen der Frustration sein, Harry. Du bist ein "Sofort-Held" für etwas, das du noch nicht einmal vorsätzlich getan hast und er wird trotz seiner harten Arbeit verunglimpft. Rechne ihm wenigstens an das er unter alldem ein anständiger Mensch ist. Bei dir hört es sich so an, als ob er den Tod von Rons Mum der Unterhaltung wegen genießen würde."

"Noch vor einer Woche, hätte ich genau das gesagt", gibt Harry zu. "Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es nicht so ist, Hermione. Du kannst dich beruhigen- wir werden uns von nun an benehmen. Snape ist auf unserer Seite, wir werden uns irgendwann überwinden."

Ich quäle mich aus dem Sessel, strecke mich und gähne. Als ob es ein Nachsatz zu dem eben gesagten sei, lasse ich eine kleine Idee fallen:

"Ihr solltet vielleicht in Betracht ziehen ihm persönlich zu danken. Ich wage die Vermutung, dass das mehr Dank währe als er im gesamten letzten Jahrzehnt seiner Lehrertätigkeit bekommen hat."

"Es sind nicht seine Lehrmethoden für die wir ihm danken wollen", wirft Harry ein, aber ich werfe ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

"Ich vermute mal, ihr denkt ich könnte das ganze Wissen was ich gebraucht habe um den Cleve-Trank zu brauen nur aus einem Buch lernen", antworte ich belustigt. "Ich wäre niemals so weit gekommen, wenn Snape mir nicht in den letzten sieben Jahren so viel beigebracht hätte. Wir hatten Glück, dass er uns bei dem Teil geholfen hat, den ich nicht allein konnte- und wenn ich nicht bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen wäre, wäre es für jeden zu spät gewesen, selbst für Snape, es noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Das Ministerium hätte eingeschaltet werden müssen wenn wir eine Woche in der Zeit zurück reisen hätten müssen um Rons Mum zu retten; es wäre ein viel größerer Schaden eine ganze Woche Vergangenheit zu verändern, als nur eine halbe Stunde. Das hätte mit Azkaban bestraft werden können, Harry, und das weißt du."

Ich treffe Harrys Blick, dann Rons und hoffe, dass sie darin lesen können, wie viel es mir bedeuteten würde, wenn sie es täten. "Er hat die Chance ergriffen mir zu helfen und nicht nur wegen der gruseligen Inhaltsstoffe. Was er riskiert hat, um ein wenig Mitgefühl zu zeigen... da ist Danken das Mindeste was wir tun sollten"

Stolz, das ich so ruhig geblieben bin umarme ich sie mit echter Zuneigung und springe die Treppen zu meinem Bett hoch. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihnen all das sagen, was Snape getan hat um den Trank fertig zu stellen- ich weiß, dass weil ich so vieles Auslassen musste, meine Erzählung nicht alles erfassen konnte, was ich gesehen habe. Sie hätten dort sein müssen um es wirklich zu verstehen, ich bin froh, dass sie nicht dort waren.

Ich weiß das Snape etwas von sich in den Trank getan hat, ein wenig seines Lebens- soviel wie er gestorben war, als er zugab das er einst schwach genug war um einen Selbstmord in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich weiß was diese Art der Verletzlichkeit für einen Mann wie Snape bedeuten muss- und ich werde nie ein Wort darüber verlieren. Niemals.

Besonders nicht zu Harry und Ron.

Am nächsten Morgen haben wir Unterricht und es ist als ob nichts passiert sei, was unsere Aufmerksamkeit von den Abschlussprüfungen ablenken könnte, die sich jetzt mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit näherten. Wir haben noch drei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen und eine Woche später ist die Abschlussfeier. Auf der einen Seite wünschte ich es wäre bereits soweit, andererseits wünschte ich, ich hätte noch drei Wochen mehr zum lernen; all die Zeit, die ich in den Cleve-Trank investiert habe, habe ich bei den Schularbeiten eingespart. Konsequenterweise verbringe ich also die meiste Zeit mit lernen, selbst Ron und Harry lassen sich anstecken. Sie hinken fast ebenso hinterher wie ich, aber sie haben den Vorteil, das sie sich nicht darum sorgen wie sie die Prüfungen bestehen, Hauptsache sie können graduieren. Zwei Tage vergehen, bevor ich wieder aus den Büchern aufschaue um zu sehen, was um mich herum vor sich geht und ich bin so überwältigt von dem was noch getan werden muss, das weitere eineinhalb Tage vergehen, bevor ich ein zweites Mal aufsehe.

Es ist schon Dienstag und wieder Zeit für den Zaubertränkeunterricht. Es ist unsere vorletzte Stunde mit ihm und die Stimmung steigt trotz der Tatsache, dass die heiße Phase eröffnet ist. Wir beenden die Zauberstabarbeit in den Zaubertränken und Snape lässt uns einfache trankspezifische Zauber üben, wie zum Beispiel einen Zauber der die letzten zugegebenen Zutaten in einem Trank enthüllt- sehr nützlich um Fehler zu korrigieren. Ich wünschte dass er Neville diesen Zauber schon vor sieben Jahren beigebracht hätte; es hätte eine Menge Ärger erspart. Aber er ist auch jetzt noch nützlich.

Meine Augen folgen dem Zaubertränkemeister während er durch den Raum geht. Trotz seiner zur Schau gestellten Energie finde ich, dass er immer noch müde von den Anstrengungen der letzten Woche aussieht. Er hat nicht den Level seiner gewöhnlichen sarkastischen Bemerkungen und er schleicht sich auch nicht so an die Schüler heran; ich kenne ihn besser als zu denken, dass er uns in den letzten Stunden mehr durchgehen lässt.

Die letzte Woche hatte eine Art Normalität in mein Leben zurückgebracht und ich habe etwas Abstand um auf das Geschehene und was sich daraus entwickelt hat zurückzublicken. Ich sage zu mir selbst, das ich nicht weiß was ich aus der Tatsache machen soll, das ich definitiv in ihn verliebt bin, obwohl er weiterhin äußerlich der harsche und reizbare Mann ist, der er immer gewesen war. Aber ich belüge mich selber. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. In den Mann, der unter all dem ist, den, den ich kaum sehen kann, den der es wagt mir winzige Einblicke in sein wahres ich gab, obwohl er wusste, das es weder sicher, noch weise war.

Vielleicht musste er sich selbst beweisen, dass er tief in seinem Inneren nicht so eine furchtbar schreckliche Person ist. Snape ist keine leichte Mission: zu sehr abgewandt von allem, was er wollen oder brauchen könnte, um eine zwanzigjährige Rolle zu spielen, die jeden anderen Schauspieler verblassen lässt. Hin und Wieder muss ihn wohl ein unstillbares Bedürfnis überkommen, den Mann abzuschütteln den er darstellen muss und verzweifelt nach Zeichen sucht, das dieser nicht wirklich er ist, oder jedenfalls nicht alles von ihm- nach Zeichen, das dieser Albtraum nicht wahr ist. Da ich jetzt den Unterschied zwischen dem Schauspieler und dem Charakter den er spielt kenne, sehe ich die Dinge anders. Ganz anders.

Irgendwie sind sich die vorher nagenden Dinge liebenswert geworden- wie seine Gewohnheit störende Schüler an der Nase entlang anzusehen, sein weicher, fieser Gebrauch der Sprache und seine Gewohnheit mit verschränkten Armen da zu stehen. Ich söhne mich langsam mit den verschiedenen Seiten dieses Mannes aus: der brutale Lehrer an den ich mich aus meinen ersten Schuljahren erinnere, den, der, wie ich anschließend merkte, fordernde Aufgaben stellte; den mächtigen Zauberer den ich letzte Woche bei der Arbeit gesehen habe und den seltsam sanften Mann der über Mollys Haar gestrichen hatte, nachdem sie den Trank zu sich genommen hatte.

Ich weiß dass dieser Mann ein vollkommener Schauspieler ist, das wenige, das ich von Severus Snape weiß, ist was er anderen zu sehen gibt- und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie viel davon wahr ist. Offenbar, ist da mehr an ihm, als er zugibt; wie viel mehr wage ich nicht zu schätzen. Empfindsamkeit, ja. emotionale Zerbrechlichkeit, sehr wahrscheinlich. Leidenschaft- in jedem Fall. Das ist der Teil, der zu oberst in meinen Gedanken bleibt, gehalten von der nähe der Erinnerung und dem prickelnden Gefühl zu wissen, das die Leidenschaft, wenigstens das eine Mal, mir gegolten hatte.

Aber Severus versteckt seine Gefühle mit außergewöhnlichem Talent. Die Leidenschaft ist heute nirgends zu sehen, außer das er während der ganzen Stunde keinen Augenkontakt mit mir herstellt. Normalerweise sieht er wenigstens drei oder vier mal während der Stunde zu mir; er verbringt einen großen Teil der Zeit damit unbestimmt in die Gegend zu gucken, um zu vermeiden seine Schüler anzusehen ich kann jedes mal den Blitz fühlen wenn unsere Blicke sich treffen. Heute jedoch hat er nicht einmal in meine Richtung gesehen, außer wenn ich mehr in meinem Stuhl lag als saß. Er hat auch keine abfälligen Bemerkungen gemacht.

Das verwirrt mich bis ich bemerke, dass dies in seiner Art und Weise einem Lob für gute Arbeit am nächsten kommt. Sicher man darf ihn nicht hören, wie er laut eine muggelgeborene Gryffindor lobt, wenn er von Todessern im Larvalstadium umgeben ist. Alles ein Teil seiner Rolle.

Ich komme nicht darüber hinweg wie wunderbar diese Erkenntnis für mich ist. Irgendwie scheint es auch nicht zu einem Mann wie Snape zu passen, überschwänglich Lob zu verteilen; es ist mehr "Snape-like" das er mehr in die Philosophie investiert, das Freude nicht mehr als eine Unterbrechung des Schmerzes ist. Er ist vielleicht nicht so grässlich wie er tut, aber ich bin mir sehr bewusst, das er auch tief in seinem Herz kein Mann für Süßlichkeiten ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, das ein Lächeln und ein Wort des Lobes das höchste ist was er im besten Falle anbieten kann. Ich nehme was ich bekommen kann; jede Form der Anerkennung von einem so mächtigen Zauberer wie Snape ist Kompliment genug.

Zu meiner Überraschung wagt Ron es am Ende der Stunde, nachdem alle Kessel gereinigt und getrocknet waren, mit Snape zu sprechen. Ich beobachte das Gesicht des älteren Zaubers sorgfältig als Ron auf ihn zu tritt und ich kann einen schwachen Schimmer der Überraschung in seinen Gesichtszügen sehen. Ich verlasse den Klassenraum wie ich das sonst auch tue, aber als ich außer Sicht bin, bleibe ich heimlich neben der Tür stehen. Ich warte wirklich nur auf Ron, dass er raus kommt, aber weil ich sowieso da stehe höre ich genau zu.

"Sir", sagt Ron mit deutlich nervöser Stimme. Er tritt zögernd auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu.

"Mr. Weasley." Snapes Antwort ist neutral, wachsam, als ob er eine Ahnung hat was Ron sagen will. Zu seiner Verteidigung ist zu sagen, das er, als jemand dem es unangenehm ist freundliche Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Schülern zu erhalten, sein Bestes tut seine gewöhnliche Antipathie für Ron unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

"Ich wollte nur meine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, für das was sie für meine Mum getan haben. Ich... war überrascht, als Hermione mir gesagt hat, das sie ihr geholfen haben."

Ich hätte kaum weniger für jemand anderen getan, obwohl es wichtig ist das geheim zuhalten", sagt Snape und der Ton seiner Stimme überrascht meinen Freund. Verschwunden ist der saure Unterton, der gewöhnlich in seiner Stimme liegt; was bleibt ist leise, vibrierend und bemerkenswert beruhigend. Kein Wunder das Ron überrascht ist- alles so nett wie dies, von diesem Mann, ist absolut unerwartet, selbst wenn man die Flexibilität seiner Stimme aus erster Hand erlebt hat. Er benutzt sie meist wie eine Rasierklinge und sie auf ein Murmeln reduziert zu hören das fast sinnlich ist... ist unerträglich erotisch. Ich zittere vor entzücken bei der Erinnerung wie er in diesem Tonfall, heiser, wenig kontrolliert meinen Namen gesprochen hatte. Ich will dass noch mal hören- aber dies ist nicht die Zeit über so etwas nach zu denken. Ich nähere mich der Tür und sehr vorsichtig spähe ich um die Ecke des Türrahmens. Keiner der Männer sieht in meine Richtung und ich kann einen langen Blick riskieren.

Snape studiert Ron sorgfältig und es scheint als ob er in dem Moment eine Entscheidung trifft. Seine Stimme wirkt abwägend, nachdenklich.

"Wie schlecht sie und ich miteinander auskommen, Mr. Weasley, ihre Mutter war- ist- immer ein guter Mensch gewesen. Sie hat meinen Respekt und jede Hilfe die ich ihr bieten kann, mehr als verdient." Er sieht Ron für einen Moment an bevor er fort fährt.

"Der Schulleiter hat mich unterrichtet, das sie, wie auch Ms. Granger und Mr. Potter Bescheid über meine ...außerschulischen Aktivitäten wissen. Ich denke sie wissen, dass ich auf keinen Fall im Bezug auf diese Hilfe in Erscheinung treten darf, Mr. Weasley. Das jedoch bedeutet nicht, das ich den Wunsch hege das noch mehr Menschen verletzt werden. Ihre Diskretion in dieser Beziehung ist lebensnotwendig, da ich ein kalkuliertes Risiko auf mich genommen habe, das sie, ihre Familie und Hermione in größere Gefahr bringen kann als jemals zuvor, wenn auch nur ein Wort über meine Beteiligung durchsickern würde. Ich schlage daher zum Wohle aller vor, das sie ihre typische Meinung von mir davon nicht beflecken lassen."

Ron nickt und wird etwas Rot. Er war überrascht gewesen, als er erfuhr, das Snape den Trank für mich fertig gestellt hatte, teilweise, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass Snape irgendetwas nettes tun könnte- aber hauptsächlich, weil er wirklich geglaubt hatte, das der Zaubertränkemeister wegen ihm niemals Molly Weasley helfen würde. Er ist jetzt eindeutig peinlich berührt über den Mangel an Dankbarkeit gegenüber unserem Lehrer und er schämt sich für seinen üblichen Tadel. Es ist beeindruckend wie Snape eine Beleidigung in einer Ermunterung verpacken kann, wie er es gerade getan hatte, selbst wenn es etwas unfair ist; er braucht Rons Hass, selbst wenn er eigentlich nicht gehasst werden will. Es ist ein kleiner Weg für ihn Dampf abzulassen und Ron zieht so was sowieso an…

Mein Freund atmet tief ein und sagt: "Ich verstehe Professor." Ich bin erfreut, das ich einen Hauch Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme wahrnehme, als er hinzufügt: "Ich werde mein bestes tun, um sie nicht bei jedem Essen lautstark zu loben."

Snape schafft es fast vollständig das Lachen zurückzuhalten, als er dies hört und er hebt eine Augenbraue. "Üben sie", sagt er trocken, "und irgendwann werden sie tatsächlich die feine Kunst des Sarkasmus lernen."

Ron antwortet darauf nicht und ich bin erfreut. Er lässt sich von Snape nicht in die Defensive drängen, um die Richtung der Unterhaltung zu beeinflussen. Ich weiß, das Snape sich unwohl bei Dankbarkeitsbezeugungen fühlt; er hat so wenig Übung darin sie wohlwollend zu akzeptieren. Niemand dankt ihm jemals für irgendwas.

"Ich möchte, dass sie wissen, das ich ihnen was Schulde", sagt Ron und schafft es dies ohne den Hauch von bleibendem Ärger zu tun, den er bestimmt noch darüber hat, das er Snape danken muss. "Das tun wir alle. Harry auch- Mum hat uns erzählt wie sie Bill und Harrys Mutter geholfen haben. Wir wollen das sie wissen, wie sehr wir zu schätzen wissen, was sie getan haben und das wenn sie jemals etwas brauchen sollten- na... das wir da sein werden."

Snape betrachtet ihn für einen langen Moment und nickt dann langsam. "Ich sollte sie loben, Mr. Weasley, für das was sie beigetragen haben. Der Cleve-Trank ist ungewöhnlich, gefährlich und gut in der Literatur verborgen. Es ist bemerkenswert, dass sie ihn überhaupt entdeckt haben." Er macht eine Kunstpause und seine Stimme verhärtet sich zu dem dunklen Stahl, den wir nur bei wenigen Gelegenheiten gehört hatten.

"Und wenn sie jemandem sagen, was ich ihnen gerade gesagt habe, werde ich jedes Wort abstreiten." Eine Augenbraue hebt sich als wortlose Frage.

Ron versteht sofort und murmelt sein Einverständnis. Sicher versteht er genau wie delikat Snapes Position ist; vielleicht habe ich Rons Wahrnehmungen im Bezug auf die Feinheiten um uns immer unterschätzt.

Snape jedoch scheint Ron noch etwas sagen zu wollen. Seine Stimme bekommt wieder diesen leisen Unterrichtstonfall.

"Zweifellos hat Ms. Granger die Details für die Letzte Stufe der Synthese mit ihnen besprochen." Es ist keine frage. Die Erwähnung meines Namens und der Wechsel seiner Tonlage lässt mich wieder in mein Versteck um die Ecke zurückweichen, meine Ohren gespitzt um den Rest der Unterhaltung mit anzuhören.

"Sie hat mir einen Eindruck vermittelt", sagt Ron "Ich kann mir vorstellen, das Worte allein unzureichend sind. Sie sagte auch dass sie es allein nicht geschafft hätte."

Snape ist eine Sekunde still und ich würde alles geben um zu sehen wie sein Gesicht in diesem Moment aussieht, aber ich wage es nicht noch einmal zu linsen. Seine Antwort jedoch ist deutlich lauter und schallt zu mir in den Gang.

"Vielleicht würden sie uns dann Gesellschaft leisten, Ms. Granger, dann kann ich ihnen beiden das letzte wichtige Informationsteilchen mitteilen." Der bissige Unterton ist bekannt, aber diesmal stört er mich nicht im Mindesten. Ich bin froh das ich nun näher am geschehen bin und alles besser hören kann.

Und die Tatsache, dass ich näher an Snape sitze als während des Unterrichts, schränkt dieses Gefühl nicht im Mindesten ein. 

Schuldbewusst rutsche ich um die Tür. Rons Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen als er mich beim lauschen erwischt; ich schenke ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln und verschränke meine Arme ein wenig als ich mich neben Ron stelle. Snape bewegt sich still zu seinem Schreibtisch, aber lehnt sich an ihn statt sich zu setzen.

Ich liebe es wie er so dasteht, die Finger verwoben, den großen Körper gelassen an den antiken Tresen gelehnt, ein Ellenbogen auf der Oberfläche abgelegt. Es bringt ihn etwas aus der vertikale und etwas an dieser Pose macht ihn nahbarer. Was seltsam ist, denn am ersten Tag unseres ersten Schuljahres, als er diese beeindruckende Rede flüsterte stand er genau so- und erschreckte uns zu Tode. Es war nur mein Unwissen über sein Temperament, was mich an jenem Tag so oft meine Hand heben ließ.

"Miss Granger", sagt Snape und ich bewundere wie seine schwarzen Haare an seiner Wange liegen. Es braucht mühe um aufmerksam zu bleiben, aber er sieht mich direkt an und ich erkenne das alle Spuren von Selbstbewusstsein sind verschwunden. Er spricht ganz ernsthaft. 

"Sie haben mich in der Nacht, als wir den Trank beendet haben gefragt ob ich die Quelle der letzten entscheidenden Zutat kenne. Genauer haben sie gefragt, ob ich wisse wem sie gehörte." Er sieht etwas krank aus bei der Erinnerung daran und ich murmele meine Zustimmung. Er rutscht etwas nach vorn und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück, die Arme verschränkt, seine Lieblingssprechhaltung. Er wendet seinen Blick einen Moment dem Boden zu bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

"Ich weiß nicht wessen Seele es war. Aber ich weiß wo sie gewonnen wurde. Da der Tank benutzt wurde Molly Weasleys Leben zu retten, habe ich keinen Zweifel, das ihr drei euch Gedanken darüber gemacht habt eine dunkle Substanz an ihr zu benutzen ohne das sie davon weiß. Ich stimme eurer Entscheidung zu ihr nichts davon zu sagen. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen.

Die Seele die in den Trank ging ist seinem Eigner nicht in einem dunklen Ritual gestohlen worden, wie einst. Sie wurde eher... gerettet. Von einem toten Dementor. Sekunden nachdem er sie geschluckt hatte."

Unsere Gesichter müssen unser überraschen gezeigt haben, den er lächelte fast. Er war nun auf ebenem Grund- Belehrungen fielen ihm so leicht wie atmen.

" Dementoren haben keinen echten Magen, aber es ist möglich eine Seele die gerade durch den Kuss genommen wurde herauszulösen und zu kristallisieren. Der Dementor, der starb war ein Vogelfreier, der einen Besucher in Azkaban angegriffen hatte. Er wurde auf Befehl des Ministeriums umgebracht und die Seele wurde gesammelt um zu versuchen sie wieder seinem Eigner zuzuführen. Der Versuch scheiterte. So kam ich in den Besitz dieser mächtigen und dunklen Substanz. Ob diese weniger... eingreifende Methode die Langzeitwirkung des Tranks beeinflusst ist nicht bekannt. Aber nach dem ersten Erfolg würde ich erwarten, dass sie kaum, wenn überhaupt von den erwarteten Ergebnissen unbeeinflusst blieb." Er betrachtet uns für einen Moment "Ich habe keine Zweifel das sie bedenken hatten, wie ich an die Flasche voll Seele kam. Es gab eine Zeit in meiner Vergangenheit- als ich noch nicht so wählerisch war, was die Beschaffung der Zutaten betrifft. Aber diese Zeiten sind lange vergangen. Ich dachte, dass sollten sie wissen."

Ich seufze erleichtert, Ron tut das gleiche neben mir. Diese Information macht einen bedeutenden Unterschied für mich- sowohl, weil ich nun weiß, das Molly nicht vom Tod eines Unschuldigen für diesen dunklen Zweck profitiert hat.... und weil ich nun weiß das Snape keine Gräueltat für diese seltenste der Seltenen Zaubertrankzutaten begangen hat. Es fühlt sich gut an zu wissen, dass mein Instinkt mich nicht getrogen hat. Ich blicke zu Ron, der müde seine Augen reibt und ich merke wie viel ihn das hier gekostet hat. Darum sollte ich mich später kümmern, ich wende mich wieder Snape zu, lächele ihn warm an und er wird nur ein ganz kleines bisschen rot.

Danke, bewegen sich lautlos meine Lippen und er schenkt mir ein kaum wahrnehmbares nicken, sein Blick wandert zu Ron. Mein Freund lächelt und diesmal wird der Dank frei ausgesprochen.

"Danke, das sie uns das erzählt haben", sagt er. "Ich werde es Mum nicht erzählen, aber ich bin trotzdem Dankbar."

Snape sieht uns beide lange an, dann auf den Boden.

"Ihr habt noch was zu tun", sagt er nicht unfreundlich und wendet sich ab. Das ist die am wenigsten harsche Entlassung, die wir je von ihm bekommen haben und wir akzeptieren sie dankbar. Ron nimmt seine Tasche und wir verlassen den Zaubertränkeraum, zu nachdenklich, um uns zu unterhalten.


	7. Cat and Mouse Katz und Maus

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's "Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 7 -Cat and Mouse/ Katz' und Maus-

Die Abschlussprüfungen sind da. Es ist unglaublich meine allerletzte Prüfung in Hogwarts, aber ich bin so in die Vorbereitungen verstrickt, das ich die Erfahrung weder richtig bedauern, noch genießen kann. Ron und Harry verbringen die letzten beiden Tage eifrig hanebüchene Voraussagen für ihre Wahrsageprüfung zu erfinden, sie schwindeln inzwischen genauso gut wie Trelawny. Am heutigen Morgen war unsere Zaubertränkeprüfung und heute Nachmittag ist Verwandlung dran. Alle anderen Prüfungen habe ich hinter mir und meine Genehmigung den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen ist offiziell erloschen. Ich bin erleichtert, erschöpft aufgeregt und traurig auf einmal.

Abschlüsse sind wohl so, scheint es. Jedes Jahr eine neue Runde von Auf- Wiedersehens, Adressentausch und der traurigen langsamen Erkenntnis, das du trotz anderer Vorsätze die meisten wohl nie wieder sehen wirst und ihnen nie wieder so nah sein wirst wie in den vergangenen sieben Jahren.

Ich weiß, das Harry Ron und ich uns immer nah sein werden. Aber bei den anderen weiß ich das nicht. Erstmal war ich nie besonders beliebt und normalerweise zog ich die Schule den sozialen Kontakten vor. Meine Lehrer werden mich vermissen; genau wie ich sie. Ich wünschte ich könnte zurückkommen und lehren, aber es gibt keine frei Stelle und ich würde es nicht gut finden, wenn einer gehen müsste um platz für mich zu machen. Stattdessen gehe ich nun nach Salisbury für ein Praktikum: Arithmantik und Astronomie, wenn ich damit fertig bin werde ich, denke ich, ein Studium aufnehmen. Welches weiß ich noch nicht, deswegen schiebe ich es für ein Jahr auf.

Ich hätte nichts dagegen wenn sich etwas in Hogwarts ergeben würde und ich weiß, das einige der Lehrer einen baldigen Ruhestand planen. Es wurde mich noch nicht einmal stören Geschichte der Magie zu lehren.

Alles nur um hier zu bleiben, wo ich ihm nahe sein kann.

Es ist stärker geworden in den letzten drei Wochen. In der ersten Woche ging es von Faszination zum Verknallt sein, dann dazu, das ich mich in ihn verliebte. Dessen bin ich mir jetzt sicher. Mein Intellekt sagt mir, das lächerlich ist; es ging zu schnell, ich kenne ihn kaum und sehe ihn so selten, das ich wohl kaum Liebe für ihm empfinden kann. Aber mein Herz ist anderer Meinung. Es beantwortet jede Logik mit einer Ruhe und Gelassenheit und verwischt die Unpässlichkeiten mit seiner eigenen Logik, die ich nicht verleugnen kann.

Ich liebe ihn.

Wenn ich nur wüsste wie er wirklich für mich empfindet.

Beim Mittag erhalte ich eine Nachricht per Schuleule. Die elegante Handschrift auf der Rollenkante fällt mir auf und ich öffne sie mit einem raschen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Es ist eine Nachricht von Professor Snape. 

Miss Granger,

Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn sie heute Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro kommen würden. Wir haben noch etwas zu klären bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen.

SS

Ich lese die Rolle einige Male. Ich habe keine Ahnung was wir noch zu klären hätten, aber Snape denkt sich nichts aus- außerhalb des Unterrichts- um ein Nachsitzen zu rechtfertigen. Ich muss etwas vergessen haben. Ich rolle das Pergament zusammen und stecke es in meine Tasche, in Gedanken bin ich schon bei der Prüfung die in etwa zehn Minuten anfängt.

Die Verwandlungsprüfung ist hart. Ich wusste dass sie es sein würde; man kann nicht weniger von McGonagall erwarten. Seltsam, den Respekt, den ich mir während des letzten Schritts des "Cleve-Trankes" erworben hatte, hilft mir mich zu konzentrieren und die Kontrolle in anderen Bereichen zu verbessern. Ich weiß, das ich noch ein ganzes Leben zum lernen vor mir habe, aber ich kann trotzdem das Gefühl nicht loswerden das Snape mich in jener Nacht etwas gelehrt hat, das auf alle meine Studien in den kommenden Jahren abfärben wird.

Unsere Prüfung besteht aus einer ziemlich interessante Aufgabe. Der Prüfling bekommt einen alten Wollschal und wird magisch in einen Raum ohne Fenster und Türen eingeschlossen. Die Aufgabe ist es mit dem Schal und jedem Objekt in das man ihn verwandeln kann aus dem Raum zu entkommen.

Ich liebe diese Tests. Normalerweise würde ich eine Anzahl Werkzeuge verwandeln, um eine Tür zu bauen, aber heute, voll des Wissens, das Magie alles vollbringen kann, verwandele ich den kastanienbrauenen Schal (es könnte ein Familienschal der Weasleys sein) in einen Caterpillar-Bagger. Ich weiß nicht wie man einen Echten fährt, also entwickele ich eine Steuerung, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Zwei Minuten und einen befriedigenden Haufen Schutt später bin ich frei. McGonagall sieht überrascht aus und ich lächele sie an.

"Ich wollte mal was anderes ausprobieren", sage ich als ich ihr den Schal aushändige, zurückverwandelt in seine ursprüngliche Form und ihre blauen Augen glitzern während sie die Note in ihr Büchlein schreibt. Ich muss die Note nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass ich das Examen an der Spitze bestanden hatte.

Ron entkommt mit einer Reihe von Werkzeugen, so wie ich auch vorgehabt hatte und Harry gräbt sich einen Tunnel durch den Boden. Verlegen gibt er zu das er den Schal erst in eine Apparationslizenz verwandeln wollte, dann sei ihm aber eingefallen, das man auf den Hogwartsländereien nicht apparieren kann. Ich sage ihm nicht, dass er sowieso nicht weiß wie man appariert, das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr.

Das Abendessen ist gehetzt, denn es ist ein Quidditchspiel geplant. Ron und Harry essen sowieso schneller als ich und es dauert nicht lange bis ich allein am Gryffindortisch sitze. Ein melancholisches Gefühl; morgen ist das Abschiedsfest und dann geht es zurück nach Hogsmeade und in den Hogwasrtsexpress, ein letztes Mal. Ein harter Klumpen Traurigkeit sitzt in meinem Bauch bei dem Gedanken; meine Augen wandern durch die große Halle und berührt jede Fackel, jedes Banner, und jeden Tisch mit Wehmut. Mit einem Seufzer wende ich mich wieder meinem Teller zu.

Ich beende mein Essen und mache mich auf den Weg nach oben um mit dem Packen anzufangen; zum Glück, dauert das für mich als Hexe wesentlich weniger lange als bevor ich von Hogwarts wusste. Es ist nur eine Sache von einer Stunde bis ich fertig bin, nur meine Festrobe, Kulturbeutel und Muggelsachen für die nächsten zwei Tage bleiben draußen. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Termin mit Snape und sehe auf die Uhr; es ist sieben Minuten vor acht.

Ich laufe hinunter in die Kerker, meine Gedanken wandern ruhelos ohne die anhaltende Kette von Prüfungen, die sie vorher bestimmten. Ungewollt schiebt sich das grüne Buch wieder in meine Erinnerung. Ich bin sicher, dass ich mir falsche Hoffnungen mache, dass er es in seinem Büro hat, und es ist definitiv eine falsche Hoffnung, das ich in seine Privaträume komme, wo ich vielleicht einen Blick darauf erhaschen könnte. Ich nicke einer Rüstung höflich zu und nehme die letzte Treppe hinunter in die Kerker.

Snape wartet in seinem Klassenraum auf mich. Er dreht sich um als ich eintrete und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl.

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger, hier entlang bitte."

Ich folge ihm in sein Labor, wo ich eine ordentlich gepackte Holzkiste auf der Arbeitsplatte stehen sehe. Es sind zwölf Flaschen eines schimmernden bronzefarbenen Sirups darin und Snape nimmt eine heraus und hält sie hoch.

"Dies", sagt er zu mir. "ist der Rest des "Cleve-Trankes". Er scheint den Effekt, den sie und Mr. Weasley voraussahen, zu haben. Deshalb habe ich ihn für sie in Flaschen abgefüllt. Mrs. Weasley braucht vielleicht eine weitere Dosis und drüber hinaus gibt es vielleicht noch jemanden der von diesem kleinen Vorrat Nutzen haben kann. Ich denke es ist unwahrscheinlich, das es je wieder Neuen geben wird. So scheint es für mich am Besten wenn sie dies zu Mrs. Weasley bringen würden. Sie kennt vielleicht jemanden, der ihn Nutzen möchte. Oder ihre Medihexe kennt jemanden."

Mein Mund steht etwas offen. Ich hatte den Rest des Trankes ganz vergessen! Die rechte Ecke von Snapes Mund zieht sich zu etwas hoch, was fast ein Lächeln sein kann.

"Ich sehe das ihnen das entfallen ist, Miss Granger. Verständlich- sie hatten eine Menge zu tun. Werden sie dies zu Mrs. Weasley bringen?"

Es überrascht mich, dass er das noch nicht selbst getan hatte. "Warum bringen sie es nicht selber vorbei?"

"Es ist ihre Arbeit."

"es ist genauso Rons und Ihre Arbeit, wie meine", protestiere ich. "Ich habe ihn nicht entdeckt und hätte ihn auch nicht fertigstellen können.

"Trotzdem würde ich es zu schätzen wissen, wenn sie die Lieferung übernehmen würden. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, das Mr. Weasley es gut aufnehmen würde in die Kerker zitiert zu werden, nun da er glaubt diesem entkommen zu sein."

Ich sehe ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Sie könnten in einem Augenblick hin und her apparieren", sage ich auf gut Glück. "Warum wollen sie die Weasleys nicht sehen? Sicher wissen sie wie dankbar sie ihnen sind, und wie glücklich sie wären sie zu sehen."

Er sieht mich finster an, aber nur ein bisschen. " Ich bin nie gut mit Dankbarkeit klargekommen, Miss Granger. Es ist ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Wie sie ja wissen, bin es nicht gewöhnt- nett zu sein."

Ich schnaube vor lachen, nicht sehr damenhaft. "Das ist etwas, an das sie sich gewöhnen müssen, wenn sie wirklich den Orden des Merlin wollen, " antworte ich. Das ist etwas fies, ich weiß- schließlich hat er sich den Orden schon mehr als einmal verdient, aber seine Arbeit durfte nicht auffallen. Und doch kann ich nicht widerstehen ihn zu necken.

"Dann pfeif ich auf den Merlinorden", sagt Snape und ich bin überrascht über seine Ausdrucksweise. Aber andererseits, meine Noten für sein Fach sind längst festgelegt und auf meinem Zeugnis vermerkt; Ich bin nicht länger seine Schülerin.

Nicht länger seine Schülerin.

Der Gedanke taucht in meinem Kopf auf wie ein anbrennendes Streichholz. Ich brauche wirklich Abwechselung von dem ganzen ernsten Zeug der letzten Zeit, all die Entwicklungen in den Menschen um mich herum. Ich brauche was zum Lachen, etwas Spaß- eine Rücksicherung, dass das Leben nicht nur todernst ist.

"Es ist nicht so schwer, sich sozial zu verhalten", sage ich und muss meinen Gesichtsausdruck im Zaum halten um gleichgültig zu wirken. "Man kann doch immer vorsorglich etwas Smalltalk vorbereiten. Sie lesen zweifellos gern, Professor. Bücher sind immer gute Gesprächsthemen. Was haben sie als letztes gelesen?"

Er wird ganz still und ich lächele ihn unschuldig an. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er mit dem "_WIKTT-Archiv_" noch nicht fertig ist und der Gedanke was er mit dem Buch in der Intimität seiner Privaträume tut, lässt mich nicht los.

Wenn ich könnte, würde er nicht allein sein. Und wenn er mich hätte würde er das Buch nicht brauchen....

Ich frage mich für einen kurzen Moment, was ich denken würde, wenn ich diese Geschichten alle selbst lesen könnte... Der heiße Blitz der durch meine Nerven fährt überzeugt mich, das es nicht gut ist mich selber zu quälen- es ist unwahrscheinlich, das ich es je selber lesen werde, außer ich finde meine eigene Ausgabe. Innerlich lächele ich. Brilliante Frauen, diese WIKTT-Leser-/Schreiberinnen. Genau die Sorte von Freundinnen, die ein Mädchen braucht um das offensichtliche zu erkennen.

"Professor? Haben sie nicht in letzter Zeit etwas Gutes gelesen? Etwas, was sie nicht losließ? Etwas, das sie auf zusaugen schien, bis sie Teil der Geschichte waren?" 

Ich bin wirklich fies. Ich kann sein Unwohlsein erkennen während er seine Ausgeglichenheit wieder zusammen sammelt. "Ich habe in letzter Zeit kaum mehr gelesen, als die Abschlussarbeiten der Siebtklässler, Miss Granger", antwortet er steif. Ich frage mich ob seine Stimme das einzig Steife in diesem Moment ist.

"Zu schade", sage ich. " Ich habe eine wundervolle Anthologie von Kurzgeschichten gelesen. Kommen sie, Professor, versuchen sie es. Ich habe ihnen den Weg gezeigt."

Seine Augen weiten sich um eine haaresbreite bei meiner Ausdrucksweise und ich kämpfe mein inneres Strahlen runter während ich unsere doppeldeutige Unterhaltung genieße. Ich sehe etwas aufleuchten in dem dunklen Glanz seiner Augen, als er abwiegt ob er auf den Ursprünglichen Punkt der Unterhaltung zurückdrängen sollte oder der Führung folgen sollte die ich ihm anscheinend gebe. Mein Herz schlägt einen Schlag schneller, als er sich plötzlich entschließt mit zuspielen. Er weiß nicht wie viel ich weiß und die Spannung darin, lässt meinen Mund trocken werden.

"In Ordnung." Er bedeutet mir ihm aus dem Labor zu folgen und einen Moment später sitze ich in seinem Arbeitszimmer, eine Tasse Tee an meinem Ellenbogen.

"Smalltalk", sagt er und seine Stimme ist gespickt mit Verachtung. "Sie wollen etwas von ihrem Wissen auf diesem Gebiet an mich übertragen, um es mir leichter zu machenden Weasleys den Trank zu bringen. Gut, Miss Granger, fahren sie fort." Seine Finger sind verschränkt und da ist ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht was man nur als gemein beschreiben kann. "Lehren sie mich."

Ich lehne mich nach vorn, während ich hastig versuche mein Gehirn zum arbeiten zu bringen- denn dort, auf dem Tisch neben seinem Stuhl, vergessen unter einem Stapel Pergamente, ist das Buch.

Das grüne Buch.

"Wir sprachen über Bücher, Professor Snape. Da- unter den Pergamenten. Da liegt ein Buch; wenn sie es draußen haben müssen sie es in letzter Zeit gelesen haben. Wie heißt es?"

Ich greife nach dem Buch, aber sein Ruf für Blitzschnelle Bewegungen ist wohlverdient und er hat es in der Hand bevor ich es auch nur berühren kann.

"Es ist ein Lesebuch", sagt er, doch ich kann das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. In dem Moment erkenne ich, das es draußen vergessen hatte. Ohne es zu wollen sehe ich, dass das Lesezeichen fast am Anfang des Buches steckt, aber nicht ganz. Bedeutet das, das er es noch einmal liest- oder das er es sehr viel länger besitzt, als ich davon weiß?

Snape versucht immer noch meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Buch abzulenken. "Das ist nichts über das die Weasleys sprechen würden."

"Oh, aber ich vielleicht", argumentiere ich. "Ich habe das noch nie in der Bibliothek gesehen." Ich habe überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten seinen Ausflüchten auszuweichen. Lesebücher ziehen mich an wie eine Flamme die Motte und er erkennt seinen Fehler in dem Augenblick.

"Es ist aus der Privatsammlung eines Bekannten", sagt er kalt und zuckt bei dem glühen in meinen Augen zusammen. Ein neues Buch!

Kann ich es leihen?"

"N-" Er hält sein reflexhaftes bellen schnell zurück und schafft es seine Worte sanft zu ändern. "Ich fürchte, dass das nicht in Frage kommt, Miss Granger. Ich muss es morgen zurückgeben." Er versucht unbeteiligt auszusehen, doch ich kann den Hauch Farbe in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Es ist keine Verlegenheit; nein, es habe das Gefühl, das Severus Snapes Wangen auf der warmen Seite sind, weil er sich wagemutig die Fantasien aus dem Buch vorstellt. Ich frage mich ob eine wohl in so einer Szenerie spielt wie sie jetzt um und herum ist?

"Ich lese schnell." Ich stehe auf und stelle mich neben ihn. Er versucht gar nicht erst das Titelbild zu verdecken, es ist auch nicht besonders aussagekräftig.

"WIKTT-Archive", lese ich . "Interessant, eine Forschungsgruppe?"

Snape räuspert sich und wählt seine Worte mit Vorsicht." Ich denke, in einer Weise ja. Sie haben sich auf ...Theorien spezialisiert."

Ich kann nicht widerstehen. "Und sind ihnen schon praktische Anwendungen für die Theorien eingefallen?"

Snape ist aus seinem Stuhl, bevor meine Worte verhallt sind.

"Sagen sie mir was sie zuletzt gelesen haben, Miss Granger, oder ich werde sofort Richtung Fuchsbau aufbrechen und den Rest des "Cleve-Trankes" mit den schlechtesten und unangenehmsten Manieren abliefern, die ich zustande bekomme." Seine Stimme ist eiskalt und ich gestehe mir zögerlich ein, dass mein Spiel vorbei ist. Er hat sich weiter hinaus bringen lassen, als ich von ihm erwartet hatte, und ich bin erfreut.

"Schon gut, Professor." Ich lasse meine Stimme so gelassen und nett klingen wie ich kann, um das necken von eben wieder wett zu machen. "Zuletzt las ich eine Reihe von Kurzgeschichten von O. Henry. Ich denke sie würden sie mögen- sie sind ziemlich intelligent- Wenn sie sie leihen möchten, ich wäre erfreut. Ich weiß dass die Weasleys sie bereits gelesen haben. Die Bücher haben im Fuchbau die Runde gemacht. Es würde ihnen etwas Gesprächsstoff bringen. Und ich denke, das sie den Tank selber überbringen sollten Sie verdienen wenigstens Achtung für eines der vielen Dinge, die sie für diese Welt tun."

Ich habe einen Nerv getroffen. Ich habe das ausgesprochen, was er niemals aussprechen würde.

Er schluckt und seine Stimmung scheint sich zu verändern.

"Ich danke ihnen Miss Granger, ich würde das Buch sehr gern leihen. Und ihre... ihre Anmerkung ist gut. Ich habe verstanden." Abwesend legt er die "WIKTT-Archive" auf ein Regal, sein Gesicht von Emotionen überschattet, die ich nicht recht benennen kann.

"Ich erhebe mich zum Gehen. " Ich werde ihnen das Buch morgen zum Frühstück mitbringen", sage ich "Ich bin sicher das sie ein schneller Leser sind; es wird nicht lange dauern wenigstens einige der Geschichten zu lesen. Sie können es bis zum Tee in den Fuchsbau schaffen."

Es sieht mild gesagt verwirrt aus, darum erkläre ich: "Wenn sie später als morgen gehen, wird der gesamte Weasley-Clan anwesend sein."

"Ich verstehe." Die Farbe ist aus seinen Wangen gewichen und er scheint sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Snape nickt und ich schlüpfe aus der Tür.

Ich weiß dass ich ihn ein wenig gepiesackt habe und das bedrückt mich etwas als ich die Treppen zum Erdgeschoss hinaufsteige. Aber etwas von mir wollte auch wissen, wie er antworten würde, wollte sehen, will immer noch sehen woraus er in diesem Bezug gemacht ist. Es ist ein sanftes Spiel, trotz aller adulten Untertöne und ich hoffe dass er es mir nicht übel nehmen wird. Wenigstens hatte ich eine glänzende Zeit- es ist hart Snape in die defensive zu bringen, aber es ist befriedigend. Ich bin von der Unterhaltung mit ihm so erschöpft, als hätte ich gerade Fangen mit einem Löwen gespielt. Was er, wenn er es auch nicht weiß, getan hat. Samtpfoten und scharfe Krallen, Bedeutungen hinter Wortspielen verborgen. Löwen können so listig sein wie Schlangen und Katzen lieben es doch mit ihrer Beute zu spielen, oder?

Der Morgen des Abschiedfestes ist gefüllt von der Unruhe und dem Herumgerenne von packenden Schülern. Leute rennen schreiend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, fragen ob irgendjemand ihre Kröte, Haarbürste Zauberstab, Hut, Comicsammlung und was sonst noch gesehen hat. Was mich überrascht ist, dass Harry und Ron einen Teil bereits gepackt haben; wir verbringen den Großteil des Vormittags in dem Versuch alles hinauszuzögern, wir spielen Koboldstein und Schach, auch ich kann nicht widerstehen. Das Mittagessen geht schnell, niemand ist besonders hungrig, denn alle wissen, dass das Abschiedsfest mehr zu essen bietet, als man bei einem Mal essen kann- und es gibt noch so viel zu packen!!!

Ich helfe Ron und Harry, es geht so weit das ich selbst ihre Wäsche falte (mit dem Zauberstab natürlich). Ginny ist schneller als ihr Bruder, was uns nach einigen Stunden ein Paar helfende Hände mehr beschert. Die Abendbrotszeit kommt schneller als wir "Buh" sagen können Wir ziehen unsere Festumhänge an und machen uns gespannt und nervös und traurig auf den Weg zum Fest.

Gryffindor hat wieder den Hauspokal gewonnen (nicht, dass das irgendjemanden überrascht hätte). Die "Große Halle" ist in Gold und Scharlachrot geschmückt, doch Snape hat es dieses Jahr aufgegeben entfernt enttäuscht auszusehen. Er hat einen kleinen Grund Froh zu sein; Slytherin hat den Quidditch-Pokal in diesem Jahr gewonnen, hauptsächlich weil Harry am letzten Spiel nicht teilgenommen hat. Wenn man sich die Schüler aus Slytherin so ansieht, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie aus dieser siebenjährigen Pechsträhne wieder herauskommen.

Snape sieht überraschend entspannt aus, als er auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch gleitet. Seine Robe ist schwarz, wie immer, aber heute trägt er seine Festroben, wie alle anderen. Die sind beeindruckend; das Stück ist schwarz-in-schwarz, mit schwarzen Samtärmeln und einer breiten Samtborte an Saum und Kragen. Er sieht scharf aus, selbst wenn sein Haar aussieht wie immer. Tut es das? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er in den vergangenen Jahren so ordentlich ausgesehen hat. Seine Farbe ist besser als sonst und sein Gesicht wirkt weniger- wenn auch nur minimal weniger- hönisch.

Er sieht kaum anders aus als sonst- und doch auf mich wirkt er unerträglich heiß.

Ich frage mich wie sein Besuch im Fuchsbau gewesen ist... Ich werde Ginny fragen; Ron würde es nicht wissen, aber sie möglicherweise. Es gibt Dinge die würde eine Frau niemals einem Sohn erzählen, aber einer Tochter. Und sicher keinem Sohn wie Ron, so nett er auch ist.

Das Fest ist tatsächlich luxeriös, jeder nennt seinem Teller was er am Liebsten essen will und erhält sofort was sein Herz begehrt. Harry isst Dicke Rippe, Ron verputzt einen Riesenberg Kartoffelbrei mit Bratensauce und vor mir liegt ein übersichtlicher Teller Sushi. Ich kann gar nicht genau sagen, warum ich das will, aber ich habe es gewählt und in Salisbury wird es nicht viel Sushi geben.

Ein Blick auf den Lehrertisch zeit Dumbledore mit einem Stapel Ei-Kresse Sandwiches, Sprout mit einem Salat so groß wie der "Kew Garden" und Snape mit einem Hummerschwanz. Mmm, Ich denke, ich nehme das Sushi als Vorspeise und werde so einen als Hauptgericht verspeisen. Überall Meeresfrüchte! Über Hagrids riesigen gebratenen Truthahn muss ich lachen.

Es gibt Musik nach dem Essen und als die Tische abgeräumt sind vermischen wir uns alle wie in einem großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville ist so erleichtert über seinen Abschluss, dass er jedem aus der Klasse gratuliert und die Hand schüttelt. Harry und Ron sitzen mit Seamus, Dean und Lee in einer Ecke und reden wieder einmal über Quidditch; Lavender und Parvati tauschen auf der Rückseite unterschriebene Photos aus, das erinnert mich an meine Grundschuljahrbucherfahrungen. "Bleib nett, erinnere dich immer an die vierte Stunde, beste Freunde für immer", und der ganze Mist der uns Jahre später, wenn wir uns nicht mehr an die vierte Stunde erinnern können, verwirren wird. Ich schnaube amüsiert.

"Ich sehe, sie halten sich nicht mit Sentimentalitäten auf, Miss Granger."

Ich wirbele herum, Snape steht mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck hinter mir.

"Ich habe nichts dagegen", sage ich, "wenn sie angebracht ist."

Er antwortet nicht, aber reicht mir das Buch, das ich ihm heute Morgen geliehen habe.

"Sie hatten Recht, Miss Granger. Mir haben die Geschichten sehr gefallen. Und... es war mir im Fuchsbau von Nutzen."

Ich kann darüber nicht einfach hinweggehen- er hätte es nicht zur Sprache gebracht, wenn er nicht gefragt werden wollte. "Wie ist es gelaufen?" frage ich und er wird etwas rot.

"Nun", sagt er, "Es ...hat mir gefallen." Sein Blick sagt mir, das Molly ihre Dankbarkeit in der wirksamsten Art und Weise ausgedrückt hat, nämlich mit Feingefühl. Ich glaube dies hat ihm sehr gut getan; es ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in vielen Jahren, dass er sich in Dankbarkeit sonnen durfte.

"Und trotzdem ist die Welt nicht untergegangen", sage ich lächelnd. "Wissen, sie, sie haben das recht manche Dinge zu genießen, Professor. Sie sollten das manchmal ausnutzen."

Sein Mund verzieht sich einen Hauch und sein Brustkorb hebt sich mit etwas, was ich für ein nicht hörbares Kichern halte.

"Sie könnten recht haben, Miss Granger", sagt er. "Ich bin nicht in der Lage viel zu entspannen- aber ich werde gut daran tun."

Er will gehen, hält aber inne. "Ich..." er verstummt. Da ist ein Zögern in seinen Augen und noch etwas. Ich kann es nicht deuten, nicht genau, aber es gehört zur Familie des Bedauerns, der Traurigkeit.

Kann es sein, das er mich vermissen wird?

"Ich erwarte sie auf Tagungen zu sehen", sagt er brüsk und wendet sich zum gehen, aber nicht bevor ich den feinen Schleier in seinen Augen gesehen habe. Und jetzt weiß ich es mit Sicherheit.

Er wird mich vermissen.

Ein warmes, sicheres Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich in unserer letzten Nacht als Schüler zu Ron und Harry hinübergehe.

Morgen beginnt unser Leben. 

"_"Kew Garden" ist ein Schulprojekt in London gewesen, wo Schüler Kräuter und andere Dinge angebaut haben, um mit den Zutaten ihre Kantine zu versorgen, damit ihre Schule nicht geschlossen wurde. Später würde aus dem Garten ein Park_."Ich danke dir Krümel!!


	8. Nooke's

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 8 -Nooke's-

Im "Salisbury Celestial- and Arithmancy-Institut" ist im Vergleich zu Hogwarts sehr still. Das entdecke ich sofort; ich lebe in einer kleinen Reetdachhütte, die ich mit einem anderen Mädchen aus einem Programm teile, nach zehn Minuten und einem kurzen Spaziergang kenne ich ihre Lebensgeschichte und den gesamten, sorgfältig vor Muggeln verborgenen Campus. Janine, meine Mitbewohnerin ist so introvertiert, dass es alle Unterhaltungen unmöglich macht und ich schnell erkenne, dass sich mein Leben hier nur um meine Arbeit drehen wird.

Und der Himmel weiß, dass es hier auch keine Konkurrenz dafür gäbe, selbst wenn ich wollte.

Es gibt wenige sprechende Menschen unter der Gruppe von Astronomen und Aritmanthikern; es ist eindeutig, das Hogwarts Professor Vector aus ihrer Schale gelockt hat. Ich wirke in diesem Haufen wie eine Plaudertasche, was nicht verwunderlich ist, denn ich muss hier beide Enden einer Unterhaltung bestimmen. Zum Glück scheint es niemand zu bemerken- oder zu stören, das ich den ganzen Tag mit mir selber rede.

Der größte Teil unserer Arbeit dreht sich natürlich um den großen Steinkreis in der Ebene, einen Steinwurf weit entfernt vom Campus, der für Muggel aussieht wie eine Wiese gegenüber dem Parkplatz. Unglücklicherweise haben die Muggel unbewusst die Arbeiten des "SCAI" (Ausgesprochen wie Sky, engl. für Himmel; Celestial- Himmel) eingegriffen, das Absperrungen und Wege gebaut werden mussten, damit sie nicht über die unsichtbaren Arbeiter stolpern. Das gesamte Areal ist bedeckt von einer Anzahl Zauber, um uns alle unsicht- und unhörbar, sowie fast unfühlbar zu machen, damit wir ungestört arbeiten können. Ich muss zugeben, man fühlt sich etwas wie eine Fliege im Weckglas, aber man gewöhnt sich schließlich daran, dass durch einen hindurch gesehen wird. Ich bin fasziniert von meiner Arbeit und so macht mir das alles nichts aus- jedenfalls in den ersten vier Wochen. Aber im Juli bin ich dem Wahnsinn nah und will unbedingt etwas sehen, was keine berechenbare Umlaufbahn oder vorhersehbare Verbindung zur Fakultät hat.

Ich durchdenke meine Möglichkeiten. Ron und Ginny besuche ich lieber nicht, dieses Jahr ist großes Familientreffen und der Fuchsbau ist wahrscheinlich von Rotschöpfen überlaufen. Harry spielt in diesem Sommer Quidditch um sich im nächsten Jahr für ein professionelles Team zu empfehlen. Dumbledore hält es für am Besten, wenn der Junge der Lebt sein Leben sorglos verbringt ohne sich um Voldemorts Pläne zu kümmern.

Ich weiß, dass „Moldy-Voldy"wie ich ihn im Geheimen nenne, etwas plant, aber ich weiß auch anhand der arithmantischen Berechnungen, dass das erst in mehr als einem Jahr passiert. Dass deckt sich mit den Informationen die wie Harry sagt, aus Todesserkreisen bekannt sind. Also warum nicht die Zeit vor dem Sturm genießen?

Ich beschließe London zu besuchen. Die Winkelgasse sollte als Erwachsene ein interessanter Platz sein und vielleicht treffe ich jemanden den ich kenne. Außerdem kann ich immer noch ins Theater gehen oder meine Eltern besuchen. Ich habe sie seit kurz nach der Abschlussprüfung nicht mehr gesehen und obwohl es schwierig ist ihnen meine Arbeit zu erklären, freuen sie sich doch immer so mich zu sehen.

Meine Apparationslizenz war das erste was ich nach dem Abschluss gemacht habe und so ist der Ausflug ein Klacks. Ich packe eine Tasche für eine Übernachtung und ein wenig Geld und appariere in die Gassen neben dem "Tropfenden Kessel", fünf Minuten und eine ganze Reihe Hallos später stehe ich hinter dem Pub und berühre die Ziegelsteine.

Ich hatte vergessen wie viele Gerüche, Töne und wie viel es zu sehen gibt in dieser magischen Straße. Ein tiefer Atemzug lässt mich die unzähligen Düfte nach Butterbier, frisch verarbeiteter Wolle und den strengen Geruch von Zaubertrankzutaten wahrnehmen. Irgendwo dazwischen rieche ich Pergament, Tinte und Federn, so werde die Straße hinunter gezogen.

Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich wirklich brauche und so besorge ich sie zuerst. Ich kaufe Federkiele und Tinte, Papier und ein hübsches Siegel mit selbstschmelzendem Wachs, greife tief in die Tasche für ein silbernes Astrolabor mit Sextant, und ich belohne mich mit einer Handvoll Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopfkiosk vor Flourish & Blotts. Ich schlendere die Straße hinunter, schaue kurz bei Madam Malkin rein um mir die neueste Mode anzusehen. Mal ehrlich, wer würde etwas tragen, was so viele Bändsel braucht, um richtig zu sitzen?

Mittags bin ich hungrig und durstig, aber noch nicht so sehr, dass ich Nookes links liegen lassen könnte, die Gebrauchtbuchhandlung an der Ecke zu Gringotts. Ich schlüpfe in das dunkle, kühle Innere, dankbar dem Rummel auf der Straße zu entkommen. Während ich mich so durch die Regalreihen bewege, lasse ich bewusst die Außenwelt hinter mir und versinke in den Titeln der alten Bücher voll Wissen und Geschichten.

"Miss Granger."

Überrascht klappe ich mein Buch zu und sehe auf, nur um mich Nase an Brustkorb mit Severus Snape zu finden. Der Buchladen ist alt und eng und es ist unmöglich mehr als 15 Zentimeter Abstand von jedem in der gleichen Reihe zu halten. Ich lege meinen Kopf zurück und lächele.

"Hallo, Professor Snape", sage ich.

"Was interessantes gefunden?"

Ich sehe auf das Buch in meinen Händen. "Wie du Gedanken liest, wie dieses Buch"

"Nicht wirklich", antworte ich. "Sie?"

"Ich bin gerade gekommen", sagt er mit einem lächeln. "Geben sie mir Zeit."

"Kaufen sie oft hier?" frage ich und fühle wie meine Wangen heiß werden. Der ultimative 'Bücherwurm-Anbagger-Satz'!

Er ignoriert mein Unwohlsein. "Ja", sagt er und nickt zu den Regalen hinüber. "Es ist eine wunderbare Quelle für ältere oder vergriffene Bücher." Kurze Pause. "Des weiteren haben sie hier ...interessante Dinge, die zu keinem Gebiet richtig passen." Er verlagert sein Gewicht. "Haben sie hier schon einmal etwas gekauft?"

Er sieht mich genau an und ich werde unruhig wie einst im Zaubertränkeunterricht. "Nein", gebe ich zu. "Ich war hier nur einmal, als ich Dinge für die Schule gekauft habe. Ich hatte niemals zuvor Geld um mir so etwas wie dies zu kaufen." Ich deute auf die sichtbaren Buchrücken um uns herum.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum ihn das etwas beruhigt, aber das tut es. Gleichzeitig scheint er etwas gereizt zu sein. Die Stirn runzelnd sieht er auf die Straße hinaus.

"Haben sie schon Mittag gegessen, Ms Granger?"

Das überrascht mich. "Das habe ich nicht", erwidere ich ehrlich. "Würden sie gern mit mir essen gehen, Professor?"

Das wiederum überrascht ihn. Er nickt.

"Aber nur wenn sie aufhören mich Professor zu nennen", stellt er klar.

Mein Lachen scheint ihn zu erschrecken und ich glaube kaum das er mich jemals zuvor hat lachen hören. Ich habe eben meistens im Gryffindor-Turm gelacht. "Wie soll ich sie dann nennen?" frage ich ihn. "Wenn ich immer noch Miss Granger für sie bin, möchten sie dann vielleicht Mr. Snape sein?"

Er schaudert. "Ich wäre für Vornamen, Miss Granger. Ich denke wir kennen uns gut genug."

Das schummerige Licht was in die Tiefen zwischen diesen Bücherregalen dringt, lässt sein Haar bläulich glitzern. Ich seufze auf.

"Gut...Severus." Ich muss den Namen einfach so langsam aussprechen und ich werde mit einem schwachen Schauer belohnt, der durch ihn läuft.

Er dreht sich etwas und bietet mir seinen Arm, eine Geste, die ich nie zuvor von ihm gesehen habe. "Sollen wir?" erkundigt er sich. "Es gibt da ein nettes kleines Café die Straße runter."

Ich nehme den schwarz gekleideten Arm, erfreut feste Muskeln und Haut darunter zu spüren. Er ist warm und trotz der Sommerhitze möchte ich ihm noch näher sein.

Er unterscheidet sich heute genauso von seinem Hogwarts-Ich wie in jener Nacht im Fuchsbau. Er scheint entspannt, nicht so verbittert und er bietet mir höflich einen Stuhl an, nachdem man uns zu unserem Tisch geführt hat. Mein Unglauben muss sich auf meinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn er macht sich beim Setzen etwas lustig über mich.

"Ich kann sie ja kaum weiter wie ein Schulmädchen behandeln, Hermione." Der Klang meines Namens von seinen Lippen ist wundervoll und ich will mehr- ich will ihn hören wie in jener allerersten Nacht.

"Oh?" necke ich ihn. "Was hat sich denn verändert?"

"Nichts außer dem Datum im Kalender",antwortet er trocken. "Sie haben sich seit unserem letzten Treffen nicht verändert."

Ich muss laut lachen. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie genau hingesehen haben.

Er wird ein wenig rot und schnaubt um sein Unwohlsein zu kaschieren. "Ich habe mein Leben lang Heranwachsende um mich gehabt, " gibt er zurück. „Die Dinge ändern sich wie eh und jeh. Nur das sie sich vor ihren Kumpanen verändert haben."

"Oh, also haben sie aufgepasst?" Ich kann den gefallen in meiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen; ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er so viel zu dem Thema sagt, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Die Erinnerung an diese Bemerkung - "Ich sehe keinen Unterschied." - nach Malfoys Angriff auf meine Zähne tut immer noch etwas weh.

Jetzt ist er derjenige der peinlich berührt scheint. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er sich diese Bemerkung überhaupt erlaubt hat; das ist schon sehr ungewöhnlich. Aber- es ist ein Schritt in die Richtige Richtung. Einer dem ich mich anpasse.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt", sage ich ernst. Mein Gesicht bleibt ruhig, aber mir wird plötzlich klar, dass er mich schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet, wenn er weiß, dass meine Körperlichen Veränderungen schon vor Jahren ihren Abschluss fanden.

Ich fange an zu denken, das die rückwärtige Bewegung eher ein Zeichen des langen Besitzes des grünen Buches bedeutet, als irgendetwas anderes.

Ich zwinge meine Gedanken zurück zu unserer Unterhaltung. Severus Snape ist kein Gesprächspartner, dem man gedanklich abwesend und nur mit einem Ohr folgen kann, während man sich in der Gegend umschaut. Als ich ihn wieder ansehe bin ich erstaunt, dass er mich ernst mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansieht.

"Tatsächlich, sind sie das?" murmelt er. "Die meisten ungern Frauen in ihrer Position wären entsetzt, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Lehrer sich bewusst über ihre physische Reife ist."

"Warum?" Meine Stimme belegt, dass ich mir meiner Sache sicher, aber neugierig auf seine Motive dahinter bin. Ich weiß nicht warum ich so mit dem Feuer spiele, aber diese Unterhaltung ist geradezu unwiderstehlich.

"Weil wir nicht alle Gilderoy Lockharts sind- ich am allerwenigsten. Es gibt kaum einen Schüler in Hogwarts, der nichts Entsetzliches über mich zu berichten hätte und genauso wenig Lehrer. Glauben sie mir Hermione, ich weiß was ich bin." In seiner Stimme schwingt Selbstablehnung mit, die ich nicht ertragen kann. Nicht nach alldem was er getan hat.

Nicht nachdem ich erkannt habe was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich treffe seinen Blick.

"Das weiß ich auch", sage ich leise. Meine Augen weichen nicht von ihm und ich denke dies ist das erste Mal, das ich es wage Severus Snape wissen zu lassen, dass ich irgendwie an ihm interessiert bin. Er ist davon schon überrascht genug und ich sehe fasziniert die Überraschung, Hoffnung, Zurückhaltung und etwas sehr elementares in seinen Zügen. Die Maske ist schnell zurück an ihrem Platz und er nimmt zaghaft meine Hand in seine. Er streicht sanft mit seinem Daumen über meine Knöchel, eine Bewegung die mir mehr Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinunter jagt als alles was ich je mit Victor Krumm getan habe. Seine Augen werden eine Nuance dunkler. Er weiß, das ich es wirklich weiß- denn er hat es mir selbst erzählt. Als er zu sprechen beginnt, regt sein intimes Flüstern jeden Nerv in meinem Körper an.

"Das, meine Liebe bedeutet etwas."

Er lehnt sich zu mir, mit einem Ellenbogen stützt er sich ab. Das rabenschwarze Haar fällt wie ein Vorhang an einer Seite seines Gesichts, eine kürzere Locke berührt seine Wange. Er hält seinen Kopf in einem faszinierenden Winkel, das Kinn etwas vorgestreckt, so dass er mich auch während der Vorwärtsbewegung noch direkt ansieht.

Ich will ihn so sehr küssen, dass ich es schon auf der Zunge schmecken kann. Da ist mehr dabei als das was ich vor einigen Monaten gesehen habe, mehr als alles was er oder ich je getan haben. Es ist elementar, dieser Zug zwischen uns, ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt. Ich atme schneller, meine Augen sind aufgerissen und ich sehe, dass er es auch spürt. Ein winziges Beinahe-Lächeln berührt seine Mundwinkel, und dann lässt er meine Hand los, lehnt sich zurück, denn der Kellner wartet auf unsere Bestellung..

Meine Nerven summen in diesem Moment und ich bin so verärgert über diesen Kellner, das ich in dem Augenblick wo er mich nach meinen Wünschen fragt, am liebsten seinen Kopf auf einem Teller und dazu Pommes bestellen würde.

Während des Essens kehren wir auf bekanntes Terrain zurück, wir unterhalten uns über Hogwarts, meine Arbeit, seine Arbeit, den Quidditchweltcup, der Ende nächsten Monats stattfinden wird. Er erwähnt kurz, das Molly täglich etwas Cleve-Trank zu sich nehmen muss um ihren Zustand beizubehalten, das er aber denke sie werde wohl damit aufhören können, wenn der Vorrat zur Neige gehe. Die Symptome des Gegenfluchs werden mit jeder Dosis schwächer, sie hatte nun schon eine Woche keine Beschwerden mehr. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten und er schein darüber erfreut. Aber das gibt mir leider keine Reste für Forschungszwecke. Darüber schein er dann doch etwas enttäuscht zu sein, doch er besteht fest darauf, dass Mollys Gesundheit wichtiger ist als Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse.

Ich esse mein Sandwich und er seines, keiner von uns kann den anderen ansehen. Ich glaube keiner von uns kann glauben was zwischen uns passiert ist als wir uns setzten. Das Mädchen, das ich vor zwei Jahren war hätte sich nun gesagt, das sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hat; aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es passiert ist und ich bin ebenso sicher das Snape es auch gefühlt hat, trotz der eher praktischen Unterhaltung, die wir in den letzten Minuten führen.

Nach dem essen bin ich nicht nur aus Erregung atemlos. Ich habe den größten Teil des Mittagessens lachend verbracht. Nicht das Snape ein Komiker ist, aber sein Rasiermesserscharfer Verstand findet so viele passende Ziele in der Zaubererwelt das ich mich im Kichern auflöse. Er war schon immer so und ich habe ihn immer dafür gehasst; es kommt nur auf die Sichtweise an. Jetzt wo seine Attacken nicht mir gelten, kann ich auf die Feinheiten achten und die sind verdammt lustig. Um nicht zu sagen treffend. Es ist ernüchternd; ich frage mich, ob die schrecklichen Dinge die er zu mir und Ron und Harry während der Schulzeit gesagt hat ebenso eine wahre Grundlage hatten wie die Dinge heute. Ich schlucke den Klumpen in meinem Hals herunter und frage ihn, bemüht ruhig.

"Haben sie ihre Beleidigungen mir Ron und Harry gegenüber genauso ernst gemeint wie ihre Schimpfkanonade gegen das Ministerium?" frage ich.

Sein Ausdruck ist berechnend während er über meine Frage nachdenkt. "Ich denke das hing von der jeweiligen Situation ab", sagt er. "Welche Beleidigung genau?"

Ich beginne zu lächeln, selbst hier gibt er nach. Er merkt eindeutig, dass er mehr frei gibt als es sonst seine Art ist und wieder zieht er sich zurück.

"Oh, die mit Gryffindoridioten, Dummheit, immer Ärger machen- ich glaube irgendwann haben sie auch eine Bemerkung über meine Zähne gemacht- diese Art von Bemerkungen."

Ah. Gut. Also ihre Zähne, die haben sie selbst geheilt- und das sehr geschickt, wenn ich das bemerken darf."

Ich hebe fragend eine Augenbraue und er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Sie waren groß. Das war eine Tatsache und nicht anders als zu sagen, dass Dumbledore weiße Haare hat."

Ich schnaube spöttisch. "Nichts anderes, als wenn die Schüler sagen dass sie eine krumme Nase und schmierige Haare haben, Severus?" Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was mich dazu bringst dies auszusprechen, es muss wohl daran liegen, das er schon den ganzen Tag so wunderbar war und sich jetzt in seine alte Schale zurückzukriechen scheint.

Sein Mund wird zu einer harten Linie. " Ich verstehe, sie haben sich ja deutlich genug ausgedrückt." Seine Stimme ist kalt und er hat sich wieder aus dem, was ich den "Erwachsenen Snape" nenne, im Gegensatz zum "Professor Snape" zurückgezogen. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er mich nie wieder wie eine Schülerin behandeln wird, bin ich mir ebenso sicher, dass ich nicht mehr dieser verlockenden privaten Seite an Snape sehen werde, und dieser Gedanke macht mich traurig.

Snape antwortet auf meine andere Frage. "Das mit dem Ärger machen und Regelbrecher sein habe ich so gemeint. Was nicht heißen soll, dass das immer schlecht ist- wir alle haben von Zeit zu Zeit die Regeln gebeugt. Aber bei all den Risiken, die Potter auf sich genommen hat ist es ein Wunder, das er noch lebt. Und ja, Gryffindors sind genau dafür bekannt. " er macht eine Pause und seine Stimme wird weicher.

"Aber ich habe es nie so gemeint wenn ich dich "Dummes Mädchen" genannt habe. Ich wollte damit nie sagen, dass du eine Angeberin bist. Und ich weiß, das du niemals die Arbeit eines anderen sabotieren würdest, um selber besser dazustehen. Das hast du nie nötig gehabt."

Wenn es eine Art gibt mich zu beruhigen, dann so. Ich lächele ihn an, gewillt die Sache fallen zu lassen; wir hatten so eine schöne Zeit gemeinsam, das will ich nicht versauen, indem ich ihn einen Stoß dafür versetze, das er für sieben Jahre meines Lebens er selbst war.

Die Rechnung kommt, aber Snape hat sie schon bezahlt, bevor ich auch nur nachsehen kann was ich zahlen muss. Er wischt mein Angebot meinen Teil zu bezahlen mit einem Prusten weg.

"Ich erinnere mich gut an das Leben frisch aus Hogwarts heraus", sagt er. "Und in deiner Position ist die Bezahlung nicht gut und du hat wahrscheinlich eine Woche keinen Schlaf bekommen. Lassen sie mich diesmal bezahlen und irgendwann, wenn sie alle Probleme der Welt gelöst und mehr Geld als König Midas haben können sie bezahlen."

"Gemacht", sage ich mit bereuendem lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hat mich und er weiß es. "Ich bin froh dass ich sie heute getroffen habe Severus." Ich stehe auf und greife nach meinen Taschen. "Sie sind ohne den Lehrerumhang viel unterhaltsamer, als darin."

Ich meine es nicht ganz so wie es klingt.

Jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Ich werde rot als ich meine Einkäufe zusammenraffe und mich umdrehe, Snape sieht mich spekulativ an. Er steht auch auf und als wir wieder auf der Straße sind dreht er sich zu mir und nimmt meine Hand. "Vielleicht treffen wir uns hier einmal wieder, Miss Granger", sagt er und nach dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu urteilen meint er es ernst.

"Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", antworte ich und greife in meine Tasche, ich gebe ihm eine kleine Karte mit meiner Adresse darauf. "Kein Flohnetzwerk, aber wir haben eine gute Eulerei." Er nimmt die Karte, lächelt als er sie liest und steckt sie sorgfältig weg.

"Schönen Tage noch", sagt er. "Erfreuen sie sich an ihren Einkäufen." Mit einem Flimmern ist er disappariert und ich bin allein in der Winkelgasse.

Ich sehe mich um und versuche zu entscheiden ob ich noch etwas brauche. Überrascht stelle ich fest, das Snapes auftauchen meinen Besuch bei "Nookes" abrupt beendet hat. Ich werde nicht gehen ohne einen weiteren Blick in die Regale zu werfen, besonders nicht nachdem Snape mich dort gesehen hat. Ich frage mich, warum er so an meinen Einkäufen interessiert war, aber ich habe meine Zweifel das ich das jemals herausfinde. Das entscheidet es und ich mache mich auf den Weg zurück in den Buchladen, um zu sehen was Mr. Nooke verkauft, das Severus Snape so unruhig macht.

Der Laden sieht im Abendlicht noch verlockender aus. Ganze Lichtbalken fallen durch die staubige Luft in die Schatten zwischen den Regalen, meine Augen leuchten vor Freude. Ich kann diese Bücher heute unmöglich alle durchsehen, aber ich werde es versuchen. Die Fenster über dem letzten Regalbrett lassen noch immer Licht hinein, obwohl die Winkelgasse langsam in den Schatten versinkt. Entschlossen steige ich auf eine Leiter in der unerreichbarsten Ecke die ich finden kann, sie glühte geradezu im staubigen Sonnenlicht.

Nooke scheint sich nicht um irgendeine Art Ordnungssystem zu kümmern und so finde ich Bücher über die beste Anwendung von Pentagrammen und anderen magischen Zeichen Seite an Seite mit über 3000 Jahre alten Aufzeichnungen über soziale Strukturen. Ich blättere neugierig durch mehrere alte Wälzer bevor ich mich so in ein Buch vertiefe das ich erkenne, das dies meine erste Erwerbung bei Nookes werden wird.

Das Buch heißt "Empfindungsfähige Energieformen." Und die erste Seite nimmt mir beim lesen den Atem.

"Die Geschichte zeigt mehrere Zeitalter von Wissenschaftlichen und philosophischen Forschungen über die Natur der Seele, und die magische Forschung hat enthüllt, dass sie die Quelle der Empfindung ist. Es ist diese Empfindung, die die Seele zu einer so wertvollen- wenn auch raren- Ware macht. Empfindungen, wenn sie, wie bei den meisten Lebensformen, mit Intelligenz kombiniert werden, bieten die notwendige Energie für zahllose Zauber, Zaubertränke und alchimistische Arbeiten.

"Oft wurde gesagt, das nichts die Seele in diesen magischen Arbeiten ersetzen kann, daraus resultierte die Verbannung duzender nützlicher Zauber und Tränke in das Reich der Undurchführbaren oder geradezu schwarzen Magie, einfach weil es so schwer, und in einigen Ländern unethisch, war die Seele in der für die Arbeit benötigten Form zu beschaffen. Die Absicht des Autors ist es zu beweisen, dass dies nicht der Fall sein muss und dass es tatsächlich eine verfügbare, billige und erneuerbare Quelle dieser Macht gibt."

Ich fühle wie sich mein Herz bei dem Gedanken an Molly und all die anderen Frauen wie sie verkrampft. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe ihnen allen zu helfen... und wozu könnte der 'Cleve-Trank' noch benutzt werden?

Ich klettere so schnell ich kann von der Leiter, presse das Buch so fest ich kann an meine Brust während ich zur Kasse eile. Ich muss so schnell ich kann nach Hause und dieses Buch lesen!

Mr. Nooke wartet auf mich mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie heute es was passendes finden würden, meine Liebe", sagt er milde. Ich habe in meine Jugend Wahrsagen studiert. Es interessiert mich immer noch." Er wickelt das Buch für mich ein und nimmt mein Geld während er redet. Als er mir die Rechnung und das eingepackte Bucht gibt hält er inne.

"Dabei", sagt er, "Haben sie vielleicht auch Interesse an unserem "Buch des Monats"- Club."

Mein Mund öffnet sich schon verneinend, aber er hält mich auf.

"Hören sie zu, meine Liebe, ich denke sie werden begeistert sein. Wie gesagt ich habe Wahrsagekunst studiert und einen Zauber entwickelt, der das Buch auswählt was sie in dem Moment am liebsten- oder am dringendsten lesen sollten, dieses wird ihnen dann jeden Monat zugeschickt. Sie können es natürlich zurückgeben, wenn sie es nicht möchten."

Mr. Nooke hat Recht. Ich bin begeistert. Vielleicht halte ich Sybil Trelawney für eine Heuchlerin, aber wie alle anderen werde auch ich davon angelockt aus einer anderen Quelle mehr über mich zu erfahren. Und es könnte lustig sein- welche Bücher mir dieser Zauber wohl zukommen lassen würde?

"Gut", sage ich langsam. "Ich werde mich eintragen. Ich habe so wieso nicht so viel in meiner Freizeit zu tun." Ich gebe ihm meine Eulenpostadresse und er sortiert sie in ein kleines Ding ein, was verdächtig nach einem Rolo-Dex aussieht. Er sieht meinen Blick und lacht, mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes bringt er den Rolo-Dex zum drehen und Namen und Adressen und Buchtitel beginnen herauszuquellen.

"Dies sind die Titel aller Bücher die diesen Monat verschickt wurden", erklärt er und ich lächele als die Wörter sich auf kleinen Karten zusammensetzen und in die Regale fliegen, sich dort mit den passenden Büchern treffen und sich anschließend zu verschicken. Als der Rolo-Dex sich beruhigt gibt er mir eine kleine Klapperfigur, die nach einem McDonalds-Spielzeug aus einem Happy Meal aussieht; genau so eine hatte ich als Kind von einer Reise nach Orlando in Florida mit meinen Eltern mitgebracht. Ich halte sie fest und sehe ihn fragend an.

"Das, Miss Granger, ist tatsächlich das Spielzeug an das sie sich erinnern. Wenn sie es bitte eine Minute still in der Hand behalten würden. Die Figur ist verzaubert um ...sagen wir ihren Geschmack zu erkennen, um uns zu ermöglichen jeden Monat die richtigen Bücher für sie auszuwählen. Es wird nicht wehtun."

Folgsam halte ich das Plastikding für eine Minute und fühle mich etwas- wenn auch noch angenehm dämlich. Irgendwann ist der Buchhändler zufrieden und nimmt es mir ab, und legt es im Rolo-Dex zusammen mit meinem Namen und meiner Adresse ab. Dies Ding ist bestimmt mehrfach verzaubert; Ronald McDonalds feuerrote Haare schrumpfen und werden platter bis die Figur die Dimensionen überwindet und auf meiner Karte klebt.

Mr. Nooke bringt mich zur Tür. "Haben sie viel Freude an ihrem Buch", sagt er. "Erwarten sie ihr erstes Buch des Monats nächsten Monat."

"Danke", sage ich und trete ins Zwielicht hinaus. Janine wird sich fragen was mit mir passiert ist wenn ich nicht bald zurückkomme. Und obwohl der Gedanke aufregend ist die nächsten zwei Wochen das Hauptklatschthema in Salisbury zu sein nur weil ich an einem Abend nach sechs Uhr nach Hause gekommen bin, entscheide ich das es weiser ist nach Hause zu gehen.

Abgesehen davon- ich will dieses Buch lesen.

Diese ganze Sache wird immer besser.


	9. Epiphanies Erscheinungen

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.:

Rating:

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 9 -Epiphanies/ Erscheinungen -

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass zwei Woche einen solchen Sinneswandel bei einem Menschen auslösen könnten, aber ich habe falsch gedacht. Die Dinge haben sich verändert.

Die Dinge in dem Buch haben mir mehr zu denken gegeben als mein gesamtes letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich habe es in der ersten Nacht von vorn bis hinten gelesen und seitdem noch weitere drei Mal.

Der Autor hat sein Ziel bewundernswert erreicht und ich bin überrascht, das sonst niemand das mit diesen Informationen versucht hat was ich versuchen will. Wenn es funktioniert könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich mit den Gewinnen zur Ruhe setzen, wenn ich es kommerziell nutze.

F.M. Scraulisk, der Autor des Buches hat mir den Beweis gebracht, dass außer einer gestohlenen pulverisierten Seele auch etwas anderes in den "Cleve-Trank" tun kann, vielleicht auch in andere. Ich habe erfahren, dass man die Seele entfernen kann, genauso, wie man Koffein aus Tee entfernen kann und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie quasi wiederaufladbar ist.

Aber das ist sie und ich werde versuchen die kristalline Seele im Trank zu ersetzen. Für mich ist der spannendste Teil eigentlich, dass es so aussieht, als würde ich die Monolithen des Steinkreises brauchen werde, den ich aus meinem Fenster sehen kann. Der Prozess der Seelenabgabe wird eine Kraftquelle brauchen um die Seele herauszuziehen und die Kraft dorthin zu kanalisieren, wo sie gebraucht wird. Der Steinkreis scheint bei näherer Betrachtung ideal dafür, sie sind gebaut um Himmelsenergien zu sammeln und zu bündeln, und sie funktionieren in beide Richtungen, sie können Energie aus einem beliebigen Punkt aus dem inneren des Kreises ziehen. Etwa wie eine prähistorische Satellitenschüssel, denke ich grinsend. Ich habe nie etwas über eine Nutzung dieser Monolithen gelesen, was sich ihre besondere Bauform zu nutze macht; normalerweise werden mit ihnen Messungen gemacht, gelegentlich benutzt man sie um zusätzliche Himmelsdaten für arithmantische Berechnungen zu bekommen. Einige Numerologen haben sie auch schon benutzt und ein oder zwei meiner Kollegen am SCAI benutzen den Steinkreis als Zusatz zu weniger genauen Methoden des Wahrsagens.

Wie immer führen mich meine ersten Erkenntnisse wie ich den Steinkreis nutzen kann in die SCAI Bibliothek. Und ich finde Bücher in Massen. Es scheint, das andere vor mir, in ferner Vergangenheit versucht haben den Steinkreis zum Sammeln von Energie zu nutzen, das sie aber kein Testobjekt hatten; natürlich nicht, denn sie waren sehr zögerlich Fächerübergreifend zu arbeiten. Welchen nutzen hätte ein Arithmantiker von kanalisierter Erdenergie? Um Antworten zu finden sahen sie vom Salisbury- Plateau in die Sterne.

Ich sehe Ron Weasley an. Ich werde ihn ansehen, wenn alles gut geht. Diese Idee ist schon einige hundert Jahre alt, scheint aber mit der Entdeckung der Elektrizität durch die Muggel aus der Mode gekommen zu sein, die scheint den Platz der Empfindungs-Energiequellen in den Experimenten der damaligen Zeit eingenommen zu haben. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen ob es funktionierte, aber weil der Clevetrank weiterhin als dunkler Trank klassifiziert wird bin ich sicher dass es das nicht getan hat. Und doch finde ich eine Menge theoretischer Information über den Vorgang und sogar eine Aufzeichnung über einen erfolgreichen Energietransfer im Jahre 1916 von einem energiegeladenen, aber untrainierten Mann auf einen müden, aber hoch begabten Kämpfer der britischen Armee. Sicher hat das Ministerium damals mit der damaligen Muggelregierung kooperiert. Sie waren bestimmt sehr verärgert über das ganze Chaos in Europa.

Innerhalb einer Woche sind meine Notizen umfassend, man könnte fast sagen das sie verständlich sind, tatsächlich wird bemerkenswert klar, was getan werden muss. So viel zu meiner Idee, das es noch niemand vor mir probiert hat, ich denke, sie haben nur nicht genau das gemacht, was ich vorhabe. Wie auch immer, ich habe die Gleichungen berechnet, die den Zeitpunkt der Kreisnutzung zu diesem Zweck beschreiben. Ich werde eine Freiwilligen brauchen, der einen Teil seiner Seele gibt (die Seele wird sich relativ schnell erholen und der Geber sollte innerhalb zwei Wochen, schneller, wenn Vollmond ist, wieder zu Kräften kommen), ein gutes Timing und einen zugänglichen Planeten irgendwo im Einflussbereich des Monolithenkreises. Oh und der Trank oder der Zauber zu dem man die Seele braucht. Der Job des Kreises ist es, die Himmelsenergie zu nutzen, um die Energie der Seele aus dem Subjekt zu extrahieren, das auf dem kleinen altarähnlichen Stein im Kreis sitzt und sie dann in den Trank zu überführen, der am Fuß eines abgeflachten Steines gerade außerhalb des Steinkreises. Die Anordnung der Steine sollte das Zeug ohne Potenzverlust übertragen. Hoffe ich.

Ich kaue gedankenverloren auf meiner Lippe, ich bin nervös. Die Idee ist gut, das weiß ich, aber es ist sehr weit ab von den ausgetretenen Pfaden. Es vermischt zwei Pfade der Magie, was obwohl eigentlich offensichtlich, nicht häufig passiert; Zauberer scheinen von der Reinheit besessen zu sein, was ich von Zeit zu Zeit ziemlich anstrengend finde.

Plötzlich schießt mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf und ich springe auf und werfe das Buch, meine Notizen und einen Stapel Pergament in eine Tasche. Innerhalb weniger Minuten bin ich an die Tore von Hogwarts appariert und auf der Suche nach Professor Sinistra. Sie wird mir eine aufgeschlossene Meinung und auch konstruktive Kritik geben. Säuerlich kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich nie daran denken würde jemanden in Salisbury zu fragen; dort gibt es niemanden der darüber sprechen würde, geschweige denn zuhören.

Professor Sinistra ist wie erwartet im Astronomieraum; ihre letzte Stunde für den Tag ist vorbei und sie zensiert gerade Hausarbeiten. Sie freut sich, dass sie ihre Arbeit für einen kurzen Moment vernachlässigen kann und winkt mich zu einem Stuhl neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hört meiner Theorie aufmerksam zu.

"Und?" frage ich, "Was denken sie?"

Sie denkt lange nach, bevor sie antwort. "Umstritten", sagt sie lächelnd. "Aber brillant. Genau das was ich immer von ihnen erwartet habe. Wenn das funktioniert wäre Severus sehr erfreut."

"Warum?" frage ich neugierig.

"Warum nicht?" erwidert sie. "Das würde so viele Gebräue möglich machen, soviel Forschung und Entwicklung. Und es würde so viele aus der Verbannung als Schwarze Magie erlösen. Sie haben auch ein Interesse an Zaubertränken; sie sollten sich die Zeit nehmen das später auch mit Professor Snape zu besprechen. Aufgrund seiner Aktiva auf dem Gebiet, sollten sie beide wirklich die Zaubertränkewelt aus den Socken hauen, um einen Muggelausdruck zu verwenden."

Ich bin überrascht, das noch nicht daran gedacht habe Snape nach seiner Meinung zu Fragen, besonders weil ich schon einiges von dem gesehen habe, was Professor Sinistra gerade vorgeschlagen hat. Ich nicke und fahre fort ihre Vorschläge mitzuschreiben, wie ich meine Theorie beweisen könnte. Ich bin erfreut, niemand in Salisbury scheint interessiert, noch so mental beweglich, mit einem Schuss Schuldgefühl merke ich wie sehr ich mich darauf freue SCAI zu verlassen, selbst, wenn ich erst seit wenigen Monaten dort bin. Ich wäre lieber zurück in Hogwarts.

Fast eineinhalb Stunden vergehen bevor ich es merke, Sinistra lacht. "Essen sie doch mit uns", schlägt sie vor und ich nehme erfreut an. Die Hogwartsküche bietet wundervolles Essen und in Salisbury müsste ich selber kochen. Ich wäre verrückt abzulehnen.

Als Gast sitze ich nicht an meinem Platz am Gryffindortisch. Das ist ein seltsames Gefühl, aber noch seltsamer ist die Tatsache, dass ich am Lehrertisch sitze. Dumbledore erscheint um mich zu begrüßen, wie üblich mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Professor Sinistra sagt, das wir in naher Zukunft Interessantes von ihnen zu erwarten haben Miss Granger", sagt er lächelnd. "Vielleicht wird es sie ja dann dauerhaft hier an diesen Tisch verschlagen."

Ich fühle wie mein Mund offen steht, wie immer hatte Dumledore gleich den Punkt getroffen. Mehr als alles in der Welt möchte ich hier Lehrer werden- oder alles andere, solange es mich nur hierher führt.

Aber was soll ich machen? Oder lehren?

Ahh, egal. Es ist Abendbrotszeit und ich habe noch lange Zeit über meine Zukunft nachzudenken. Ich setze mich in den Stuhl, den der Schulleiter für mich bereithält und nippe dankbar an einem Glas Kürbissaft.

Der Stuhl zu meiner Linken wird ruhig herausgezogen und einen Moment später murmelt eine heiß ersehnte Stimme:

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Man hat mich rechts neben Severus üblichen Platz gesetzt und ich kann- mit einem Blick auf Dumbledore- nicht den Gedanken vermeiden, das er das mit Absicht gemacht hat.

Dem Himmel sei Dank für diese kleinen Gefälligkeiten.

Ich lächele den Zaubertränkelehrer an und labe mich an seinem Anblick. "ja", antworte ich. "Ich hatte einige Fragen an Professor Sinistra. Ihnen würde ich sie auch gern stellen, wenn sie Zeit haben; Ihr Unterricht lief noch, als ich ankam und ich habe im Astronomieraum die Zeit vergessen, sonst wäre ich eher zu ihnen gekommen."

Warum ich genau den Drang verspürte mich zu entschuldigen, dass ich nicht zuerst zu ihm gegangen war, weiß ich nicht, aber es muss wohl das richtige gewesen sein, denn sein Ausdruck ist gelassen.

"Die meisten von uns betrachten lieber die Sterne, Miss Granger", neckt er mich freundlich und zum ersten Mal erkenne ich das es das tatsächlich ist: ein Necken. Kein sauerer Unterton, keine fiesen Zwischentöne. Nur... ein freundschaftliches Necken.

Mit diesem plötzlichen Perspektivwechsel kann ich ihn einen Herzschlag lang wirklich erkennen, er sieht viel blasser, besorgter und müder aus als gewöhnlich. In diesem Zusammenhang macht der Mangel an rauchender Säure eher den Eindruck von mangelnder Energie, oder schlimmer- Resignation.

"Geht es ihnen gut Professor?" frage ich und er schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

"Nicht wirklich", sagt er leise. "Sie wissen was es ist."

Ich weiß es. Voldemort.

"Unverzeihliche?" frage ich sanft und er nickt kaum merklich.

"Wie oft?"

"Ungefähr wöchentlich", sagt er unwillig. "Das letzte mal vor zwei Nächten. Ich kann meine Hände schon fast wieder fühlen. Er wird mich an dem Tag wieder rufen, nachdem ich mich erholt habe. Ich glaube er weiß wer- was- ich wirklich bin und ich glaube ich schaffe das nicht viel länger." Eine Hand deutet auf seinen Körper und mit schrecken verstehe ich, das dieses "das" nicht das antworten auf das Rufen des dunklen Lord ist, sondern das Leben.

"Gibt es nichts was ich tun kann?" frage ich und er lacht hart und kurz.

"Nein", antwortet er. "Ich kann die Rufe nicht ignorieren- wenn ich nicht antworte wird das Mal mehr und mehr schmerzen, bis es meine mentalen Grenzen sprengt und mich zwingt zu apparieren, ob ich will, oder nicht. Und je länger ich brauche, desto länger gibt er mir Gründe beim nächsten mal nicht so lange zu brauchen."

Sein Mund ist eine grimmige Linie und mein Herz schmerzt. Soviel Schmerz und er kann niemandem sagen warum- außer Albus Dumbledore dem großartigsten lebenden Zauberer und Hermione Granger der Unbedeutendsten aller Kreaturen in der magische Welt. Und keiner von uns kann aufhalten was vor unseren Augen Passiert: Voldemort bringt Severus Snape Zentimeter für Zentimeter um.

Alarmiert werfe ich Dumbledore einen Blick zu. Er sieht uns mit einem stechenden Ausdruck an und als er meinen Blick trifft scheint er mir etwas sagen zu wollen, etwas das ich nicht ganz verstehe. Seine Augen tanzen zu der Büchertasche zu meinen Füßen und ich kann einen plötzlichen fast schmerzhaften Einblick fühlen.

Der "Cleve-Trank" soll anhaltende Wirkungen von Flüchen und wiederkehrenden Flüchen entfernen.

Flüche, wie den "Starling-Gegenfluch"...und das Dunkle Mal.

Oh, Hermione. Du dummes Mädel. Warum hast du daran noch nicht gedacht?

"Wenn ich nach dem Essen etwas ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen dürfte, Severus, ich denke ich habe da etwas, das sie interessieren dürfte." Ich weiß, dass ich ihn langsam an die Idee gewöhnen muss; er ist so darauf konditioniert, dass das Mal permanent und schließlich sein Todesgrund sein wird -und das er den Tod verdient- das sie womöglich gar nicht akzeptieren würde. Ich beschließe mit den Grundlagen der Theorie zu beginnen wie man mehr vom "Cleve-Trank" herstellen könnte, und wenn das funktioniert, werde ich das Thema später anschneiden.

Wenn es ein später gibt. Ich beschließe schnell zu arbeiten.

Tatsächlich ist Snape beeindruckt von meiner Idee- eine Tatsache die noch viel höher zu bewerten ist, wenn man weiß wie wenig er mich während meiner Schulzeit gelobt hat. Er ist fast aufgeregt und mein Federkiel fliegt wie zuvor auf Professor Sinistras Schreibtisch. Snape ist voller Ideen und Vorschläge, die ich so schnell ich kann mitschreibe, innerlich verfluche ich mich, dass ich die Feder vergessen habe, die für seinen Unterricht verzaubert habe um automatisch seine Worte aufzunehmen. Lange Zeit ist nur seine Stimme und das kratzen meiner Feder zu hören, laut in der Stille seiner Räume. Er hat mich nach dem Essen hier her geführt, nach dem er mir einfach mitgeteilt hatte, das ihn, nach einem solchen Tag, der Gedanke an einen Abend in seinem Büro schlecht werden ließ. Ich jedenfalls bin Dankbar; diese Stühle sind viel bequemer als die im Zaubertränkeklassenraum oder seinem Büro und dieser Schreibtisch ist zum schreiben gemacht und nicht zum Zaubertränkebrauen. Das macht es leichter schnell zu schreiben.

Schließlich habe ich alles nieder geschrieben und wir fallen in eine erschöpfte Stille, ich lege die Feder nieder und sehe zu ihm auf. Er sieht etwas besser aus, ich denke die Ablenkung dieses Abends hat ihm gut getan. Manchmal denke ich dass er einfach zu einsam ist und ich stelle fest, das ich dagegen leicht etwas tun könnte. Ich habe mit diesem Projekt den perfekten Grund ihn regelmäßig aus seiner Einsamkeit herauszuziehen, darüber hinaus habe ich noch unsere vorherige Vereinbarung uns noch einmal zum Mittagessen zu treffen. Ich könnte mich dafür treten, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe wie wichtig solche Kleinigkeiten für einen Mann wie Snape sind. Was nicht heißen soll, das er seine selbstauferlegte Isolation überwinden wird, um sein Bedürfnis an menschlichen Interaktionen zu stillen. Für diesen Gedanken würde er mir den Kopf abreißen. Mein zögern vor der nächsten Frage die ich stelle ist nicht gespielt.

"Glauben sie, dass sie mir helfen könnten wenn die Zeit kommt Tests zu machen?" Ich weise auf die Pergamentseiten vor mir. "Ron und Ginny stellen sich als Seelenquellen zur Verfügung- es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, das sie in Gefahr geraten könnten, wenn es nicht funktioniert- und ich werde die Beschwörungsformel für den Steinkreis ausarbeiten. Aber jemand muss den Trank brauen und wie wir bereits festgestellt haben bin ich nicht erfahren genug." Ich mache eine Pause. "Ich sehe das sie erschöpft sind und ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich nicht denken würde das die Energie die wir aus der Seele extrahieren uns wenigstens die Energiemenge geben wird, die sie beim letzten Mal gegeben haben." Eine weitere Pause. "Um Ehrlich zu sein denke ich das sie an jenem Abend etwa genauso wie wir es demnächst versuchen wollen einen Teil ihrer eigenen Seele zu dem Trank gegeben haben. Ich frage mich wie sie das gemacht haben."

Snape sieht mich nachdenklich an. "Ich denke sie haben recht", sagt er langsam. "Niemand hat jemals die genaue Bedeutung der Beschwörung im letzten Schritt herausgefunden, aber es hat immer funktioniert. Ich vermute sie gibt die Energie, die für den letzten Teil der Reaktion nötig ist, es braucht eine wirklich große Aktivierungsenergie. Circe weiß, wie schlecht ich mich die folgen drei Tage gefühlt habe. Das muss etwas damit zu tun gehabt haben."

"Ich frage mich auch, ob der Zauber auf Dritte übertragen werden kann?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht ohne ihn bedeutend um zuformulieren. Und sie müssen schon sehr mächtig sein um das selbst zu tun, und dann auch noch für einen Außenstehenden?"

Ich weiß, dass er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer ist, aber zu hören wie er das ohne eine Spur Arroganz oder Eitelkeit zugibt lässt mich Sorgen um ihn machen.

Severus seufzt nach einem Moment der Stille. "Ich werde ihnen helfen", sagt er.

Ich lege meine Hand auf seine und danke ihm so wortlos. Ich hoffe dass du dir im Fortgang auch selber hilfst.

Plötzlich ist mein Wortloser Dank nicht mehr genug. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie er Worte einfach an sich abprallen lässt und so beschließe ich ihm auf eine Art zu danken, wie im sich noch nie jemand gedankt hat, jedenfalls nicht für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit. Ich stehe auf um bewege mich hinter seinen Stuhl und lege meine Hände so auf seine Schultern wie ich es in der Nacht getan hatte in der wir den "Cleve-Trank" mischten. Er erschrickt und ich beschwichtige ihn mit meiner Berührung. Er scheint sich um mehr als nur einige Grade zu entspannen, aber sobald ich eine sanfte Massage beginne verspannt er sich wieder.

"Severus", flüstere ich sanft. "Du hast offensichtlich mehr Schmerzen in deinen gepeinigten Muskeln, als deine Tränke kurieren können. Lass zur Abwechselung mal jemanden anders für dich sorgen, bitte? Ich glaube du wirst es mögen."

Er entspannt sich und gibt meinen Diensten nach. Ich tue ganze Arbeit und erfreue mich an dem Gefühl, das sich der Zaubertränkemeister sich genussvoll unter meinen Händen entspannt. Er stöhnt leise als ich einen Schmerzenden Punkt treffe, ihn mit meinem Daumen löse und als meine Finger in sein Haar fahren und die verspannten Muskeln seines Nacken massieren keucht er laut.

"Oh ja, genau da", flüstert er rau und ich komme dem nach, über alle Erwartungen erfreut, das er es akzeptiert. Er biegt sich wie eine Katze in die Massage, alle Zurückhaltung ist von ihm abgefallen und er bewegt sich auf seinem Stuhl um es mir leichter zu machen.

Er widerspricht nicht, als ich ihn von seinem Stuhl zu seinem Bett führe und als er sich vor mir auf dem Bett ausstreckt kann ich kleine genussvolle "mmh" nicht unterdrücken. Er scheint mich nicht zu hören, was gut ist- denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären sollte. Meine Hände gleiten über seinen Rücken und die Wärme seiner Haut durch die Kleidung wecken in mir den Wunsch ihn komplett auszuziehen und dies ganze hier vernünftig zu machen, mit Öl und Kerzen und sanfter Musik. Aber der Zauber würde dann wohl verloren gehen. Ich entscheide mich mein in diesem Fall bestes zu tun um seine Schmerzen zu lindern.

Zu meiner Überraschung setzt er sich etwas auf und kämpft, um seine schwarze Robe loszuwerden, die er zum lehren bevorzugt. Mein Kopf ist für einen Moment leer dann schießt der Gedanke hindurch dass er vielleicht nur schwarze Roben trägt, weil man auf ihnen die Flecken nicht sieht. Er schält sich auch aus seiner Weste und dann ist nichts weiter zwischen uns als ein weißes Leinenhemd. Er wickelt Robe und Weste mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung um seinen Unterarm, um sie dann zur Seite zu werfen. Erstreckt sich wieder auf dem Bauch aus und ich kann fast fühlen wie er vor Erwartung zittert.

Meine Fingerspitzen bewegen sich in aller Ruhe über die Konturen seines Rückens, liebkosend und ruhig und ich lächele. Gewagt murmele ich: "Ich vermute nicht, das ich dich dazu bringen kann noch eine Lage abzulegen? Das würde es leichter machen."

Er hält inne. Jeder Zug seines Körpers verrät Widerwillen, aber dann scheint da etwas in meinen Worten zu sein, dem er anscheinend nicht widerstehen kann. Er dreht sich halb um, um mich anzusehen. Er zieht sein Hemd über den Kopf und wirft es zu Boden, er hat scheinbar Angst mir ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ich kann diese Widerwilligkeit nicht so stehen lassen. "Nett", sage ich einfach und lasse meine Hand schließlich über die Haut gleiten, die ich nie zuvor gesehen habe. Blass und glatt, aber gezeichnet von etwas das ich nicht übersehen kann: Narben. Er hatte ein raues Leben, so scheint es; die feinen Linien zeichnen den Großteil seines Rückens.

Und dann beginne ich. Ich bin gut im massieren; ich habe im letzten Sommer einen Kurs in der physiotherapeutischen Abteilung im örtlichen Krankenhaus besucht. Es war ein guter Weg Taschengeld zu verdienen; tatsächlich habe ich sehr gut mit den fünf Minuten Massagen im Pub in der Nähe der Praxis meiner Eltern verdient. Die Mittagspause scheint für die "Neun-bis-fünf-Arbeiter" das moderne Gegenstück zur Suche nach dem spirituellen Frieden zu sein und eine fünf Minuten Massage scheint genau in die Vorstellung der meisten Menschen von Frieden zu passen.

Severus Snape scheint einmal in seinem Leben sehr viel mit diesen normalen Muggelarbeitnehmern gemeinsam zu haben. Er stöhnt genussvoll während meine Finger sich sanft in seine verknoteten Sehnen graben, sein Kopf ruht auf seinen verschränkten Armen. Er sagt kein Wort, die einzigen Geräusche sind leises Stöhnen und kleine Grunzer mit denen er auf meine Bewegungen reagiert. Ich habe nie solche Geräusche von ihm gehört, noch nicht einmal in der Nacht in seinem Wandschrank; ich wusste nie, dass er so verletzlich sein könnte.

Es ist auf eine Weise herrlich und unglaublich sexy wie ich es nie zuvor erlebt habe. Es ist sexy sich um einen starken Mann zu kümmern, nicht weil er schwach geworden ist, sondern einfach, weil er es gefühlsmäßig braucht. Es ist verlockend, das er mehr aus meinen Berührungen mitnimmt, als nur eine Schmerzlinderung.

Ich hoffe das er mich ihm helfen lässt. Ich glaube ich habe den Schlüssel zu seinem endlosen Schmerzkreislauf.

Während ich mit meiner Massage fortfahre, bemerke ich mit professionellem Wohlgefallen, das er still geworden ist. Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, wird er schläfrig. Meine Bewegungen werden dementsprechend leichter, ich lasse meine Finger aus der professionellen Massage zu einer eher persönlichen Liebkosung gleiten- etwas was ich nie zuvor getan habe- und nach zehn Minuten ist er eingeschlafen. Ich fühle mich geehrt: Dieser Mann hat den Ruf Ruhelos zu sein und ihn so eingelullt zu haben ist folglich kein kleines Kompliment.

Allerdings, wenn die Dinge in letzter Zeit so schrecklich waren, wie ich denke, dann habe ich keinen Grund zu prahlen. Er könnte zu erschöpft gewesen sein, um ohne die Schmerzen wach zu bleiben.

Ich fühle wie mein Herz knackst, vorsichtig ziehe ich die Steppdecke über ihn. Leise murmle ich einen Zauber, der ihm die Schuhe auszieht und einen weiteren um das Licht zu dimmen. Eine kurze Notiz zu schreiben- Pünktlich elf Uhr dreißig am Samstag, wie letztes Mal- dauert nur einen Moment. Ich hinterlasse sie auf seinem Nachttisch, wo er sie finden wird und fische vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. Robe und Weste lege ich ordentlich über die Stuhllehne, den Zauberstab auf meine Nachricht. Ich drehe um, um noch einmal sein Gesicht anzusehen, entspannt und friedlich; es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendjemand, außer Dumbledore diesen Mann in den vergangenen Jahren hat schlafen sehen.

Er sieht jünger aus, weniger böse... Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ist weniger ausgeprägt, sein Mund scheint voller, wenn er sie nicht verkneift. Eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares streicht über seine Wange, die einen Hauch Farbe hat während er einschläft.

Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen. Lautlos trete ich näher, beuge mich über und küsse ihn auf die Wange. Er bewegt sich etwas und atmet mit einem Geräusch aus, was sich nach Wohlgefallen anhört. Ich trete zurück und schleiche auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür, dort sehe ich mich ein letztes Mal um bevor ich gehe.

Dann stehe ich zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben in seinen dunklen Räumen und höre wie leise und sehnsüchtig mein Name von seinen Lippen fällt.

Dumbledore wartet schon auf mich als ich die letzte Treppe aus den Kerkern in die Haupthalle hochsteige; er weiß, dass ich das Gelände erst verlassen muss, bevor ich nach Salisbury apparieren kann. Es ist seltsam zu sehen wie er auf mich wartet; gewöhnlich bin ich es- oder genauer, Harry Ron und ich- die ihn aufsuchen.

Der Schulleiter umarmt mich zur Begrüßung und belächelt meine gerötete Erscheinung.

"Ich sehe sie haben mehr gelernt, als das was in Hogwarts gelehrt wird", sagt er und ich fühle mich aus irgendeinem Grund nervös.

"Ich habe eine Menge in Salisbury gelernt", antworte ich und versuche nicht so voreingenommen zu klingen.

"Und woanders, so scheint es." Seine Augen glitzern und er fügt hinzu: "Nützliche Begabung. Severus hatte selten die Gelegenheit zu erfahren, dass eine Berührung mehr als nur Schmerz verursachen kann. Ich bin glücklich dass wenigstens eine Person ihm das zeigen konnte."

"Ich starre ihn erschüttert an. "Wissen sie alles, was in diesem Steinhaufen vor sich geht?" frage ich schwach.

"Nicht alles." Sagt er bescheiden. Ich dränge mich nicht in persönliche Angelegenheiten. Aber ich lege Wert darauf die grundsätzlichen Vorgänge mitzubekommen. Und meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit gilt Severus, der wenn es an seine Grenzen geht nicht immer die besten Entscheidungen trifft. Ich musste ihn mehr als einmal zu Poppy bringen, wenn er nach einem von Voldemorts kleinen Zusammenkünften dachte er könnte für sich selber sorgen." Der Schulleiter seufzt und ich bin froh, dass er mir nicht ins Gesicht sieht, denn ich bekomme Panik das er genau wissen könnte, das ich die Seele aus Snapes Lager gestohlen habe und was ich danach gesehen habe. Aber wenn er es wissen sollte, ich kann keine Missbilligung in seinem Blick erkennen, auch nicht in seiner Stimme als er fortfährt.

"Severus hat mir die Details über den Clever-Trank den sie, Mr. Weasley und Professor Snape für Mrs. Weasley gebraut haben, berichtet. Er fand dass dies auf Grund der besonderen Zutat notwendig war; er hatte auch das starke Gefühl, das dieser Trank in naher Zukunft nützlich sein könnte. Sein Unbehagen wegen der dunklen Zutat ist greifbar und ich denke, dass das seine Bürde noch schwerer macht. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er Selbstmord begehen würde um genug Seele zu produzieren um einen Vorrat des Trankes herzustellen. Zum Glück hat er mir versprochen das nicht zu tun und er steht zu seinem Wort." Er atmet tief ein, bevor er weiter spricht.

"Ich weiß das sie und Professor Sinistra heute Abend lange miteinander gesprochen haben, Miss Granger. Sie hat mir einen kurzen Überblick über ihr Gespräch verschafft, da sie vermutet, dass ihre Arbeit der großen Aufgabe nützlich sein könnte. Ich weiß auch dass sie mit Professor Snape über die gleiche Angelegenheit gesprochen haben. Obwohl ich lange nicht so bewandert in Astronomie und Arithmantik bin wie sie, habe ich doch das Gefühl, das sie da auf etwas gestoßen sind. Ich denke dass sie mich während des Abendessens recht gut verstanden haben, meine Liebe; es wäre weise diese Theorie schnell zu entwickeln. Wir könnten sie schneller brauchen, als uns lieb ist." Sein Ausdruck ist für einen Moment traurig und ich denke dass er während er auf den kommenden Krieg anspricht, besonders an Severus denkt.

"Ich verstehe", sage ich ernst. "Ich werde sie, genau wie die Professoren Snape und Sinistra über die Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich werde auch Professor Vector eine Eule schicken, da sie erst in zwei Wochen wieder aus dem Urlaub kommt." Ich halte inne. "Professor Snape hat zugestimmt mir bei diesem Projekt zu helfen, da es mir an dem notwendigen Maß an Kontrolle und Macht für diesen Prozess mangelt. Ich vermute er würde keine Hilfe für diesen trank akzeptieren, außer wenn ich ihn überrumpele. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es."

Dumledore lächelt auf mich herab, sanft und mit einem Sturm an Zuversicht, das ich auf einmal sicher und erschüttert zugleich bin.

"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Und schlafen sie heute Nacht gut. Ich bin sicher sie wären nicht die einzige." Dann ist der fort, ich weiß nicht wohin. Eindeutige hat der Lehrkörper von Hogwarts immer noch Geheimnisse, selbst vor Ehemaligen.

Ich wandele hinunter zu den Toren, meine Notizen in die Tasche gestopft und schnaube vor Belustigung als ich auf die Uhr sehe. Es ist ein Uhr morgens und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich für den Rest des Quartals das Thema des Tages bin.

Gut, denke ich mir, wenigstens kann ich ihnen vollkommen ehrlich erzählen, dass ich meine Hände an einem wunderbaren nackten Mann gebraucht habe.

Auch wenn es nicht ganz das bedeutet, was ich mir wünsche das es bedeutet.


	10. Synthesis Verschmelzung

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: So dann wende ich mich mal wieder direkt an euch. Ich hab euch ja wirklich ganz fies lang warten lassen... Vielen , vielen Dank an diejenigen von euch die eine Review für diese Geschichte hinterlassen haben. Und danke auch an die, die das jetzt gleich nachdem sie das Kapitel gelesen haben tun werden. Eure Meinungen/Kritiken/Lobeshymnen interessieren mich wirklich. Danke an Krümel fürs Betalesen!!

Rating: PG-13

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 10 -Synthesis/ Verschmelzung-

Die Wochen vergehen rasch, in einem Schleier von Hausarbeiten und außerplanmäßigen Recherchen. Ich habe es geschafft meine Tutorin zu überzeugen, das mein neues fachübergreifendes Projekt es wert ist ein offizielles Studienobjekt zu sein, aber das war nicht leicht (sie ist eine von den vielen Hexen, die über die 'Verschmutzung' eines Handwerks die Stirn runzelt). Das wird es leichter machen Zeit für dieser Arbeit heraus zu schinden, damit ich schnell vorankomme, um Frauen wie Molly zu helfen und vielleicht jedem anderen der im aufkommenden Krieg von einem Unverzeihlichen getroffen wird. Ich hoffe das ich Severus davon überzeugen kann, das es auch ihm helfen könnte.

Ich habe einige Eulen von Professor Sinistra und auch von Professor Vector bekommen; sie macht gerade Urlaub in Grönland, war aber so interssiert an dem Projekt das ich ihr beschrieben habe, das sie sofort zurückgeschrieben hat. Ich brauche zwar weniger Arithmantik als Astronomie bei meiner Arbeit, trotzdem nutzt ihr Wissen. Mit all der Hilfe die ich bekommen habe, habe ich die Gleichungen fast fertig. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, dass die Sterne sich aufreihen und ein Planet am richtigen Ort steht. Dann können wir versuchen, eine Fuhre des Trankes mit freiwillig gegebener Seele zu brauen.

Ron hat zugestimmt als Geber zu fungieren und hat Ginnys gleiches Angebot übergangen. Ich bin etwas überrascht, aber erfreut, das er langsam beginnt Snape zu trauen, auch wenn er ihm noch nicht freundschaftlich begenet. Es ist alles vorbereitet; ich werde Ron und Ginny, genau wie Snape eine Eule schicken wenn der Zeitpunkt feststeht; sobald ich die letzte Gleichungsreihe berechnet habe, die, die beste Zeit vorhersagt, werde ich das tun und wir werden uns in der Salisburyebene treffen. Severus wird den fast fertigen Trank mitbringen.

Ich hatte vorgeschlagen andere Freiwillige für das Geben der Seele zu nehmen, doch Snape denkt- und ich bin geneigt ihm zu zustimmen, nachdem ich seine Gründe kenne- er glaubt das es leichter ist die Seele von jemandem zu gewinnen, der ein interesse daran hat, das der Trank arbeitet. Ausserdem könnte der "Wille zu Helfen" den Trank stärker machen. Molly hat immer noch anhaltende Beschwerden und wenn dieser Trank fertig ist hoffen wir diese damit komplett zu heilen, ohne das weitere Dosen gebraucht werden.

In neun Tagen ist es soweit, das ist gerade genug Zeit für Snape den Trank fertigzubrauen. Ich schicke ihm zuerst eine Eule, dann erst an Ron und Ginny. Harry hat aus Sorge um seine Freunde ebenfals gefragt ob er dabei sein kann und ich habe es ihm, nachdem ich Snape nach seiner Meinung gefragt habe erlaubt. Seine Antwort war nicht gerade höflich, aber sie war auch nicht ablehnend, also wird Harry dabei sein. Es ist fast soweit.

Bis zum Moment der Wahrheit ist mein Kalender aber nicht leer. Da bleibt immer noch das Mittgessen am Sonnabend und ich freue mich ziemlich darauf. Ich bin gepannt wie Snape nach dem recht intimen Ereignis unserer letzten Begegnung reagieren wird. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich anders verhalten wird als sonst, und doch- ich bin neugierig. Ich glaube auch deswegen lege ich großen Wert auf mein Outfit, bevor ich in die Winkelgasse appariere. Snape ist vor mir da, doch seinem Ausdruck nach zu schließen, nicht länger als einen Moment. Er lächelt schwach als er mich sieht und bedeutet mir Wortlos ihm in das Café zu folgen. Der Kellner setzt uns an einen Tisch nahe der Seitenfenster. Wir bestellen schnell. Es ist eine Sache von fünf Minuten, zwei Gläsern geeisten Tees und eines Korbes Brötchen bis wir unsere Ruhe haben. Ich freue mich über die ersten Worte die aus seinem Mund kommen:

"Ich danke dir für das, was du letzte Woche getan hast."

Ich bin erfreut, ja- und sprachlos. Wie akzeptiert man ein 'Danke' von Severus Snape?

"Gern geschehn, Severus", antworte ich. Von seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schießen, kurz und knapp war richtig. Er nickt kurz und sagt dann zögernd:

"Es ist lange her das jemand etwas so nettes für mich getan hat. Ich hatte vergessen wie das ist", seine Stimme hielt ein Zittern, das ich nie zuvor darin gehört hatte; fast wie Zärtlichkeit, aber nicht ganz. Ich kenne ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu erkennen, das er vermutlich denkt, das Zärtlichkeit von im sowieso nicht erwünscht ist. Es ist Zeit ihn von dieser Vorstellung zu erlösen.

Mein Ausdruck ist nicht so lässig wie ich es mir wünsche, aber ich spreche es trotzdem aus. "Dann betrachte ich es als meine Aufgabe, dich von Zeit zu Zeit daran zu erinnern."

Er öffnet seinen Mund, eindeutig um mein Angebot auszuschlagen, aber es kommt kein Ton. Er scheint davon überrascht zu sein und die Verblüffung wirkt auf mich absolut liebenswert. Ich lächle ihn an und nach einem langen unsicheren Moment, lacht er zurück.

Es ist unglaublich- wenn er lächelt und das Lächeln seine dunklen Augen erreicht, mir stockt der Atem. Er ist in einer rührenden Weise schön. Kein wunder das er niemandem dieses Gesicht zeigt, er könnte niemals im Klassenraum für Ordnung sorgen, wenn die Frauen von Hogwarts wüssten, das er so aussehen kann. Da ist etwas völlig fesselndes an dieser sanften Seite dieser sonst so strengen, grimmigen, jähzornigen Figur des Severus Snape und ich weißdas ich nicht die einzige Frau bin die so denkt. Ich bin dankbarer als ich es mit Worten ausdrücken kann, das ich- wenigstens meines Wissens nach- die einzige Frau bin, die das je persönlich erfahren durfte.

Vorsichtig lenke ich das Gespräch auf das nahende Experiment und entspicht meiner unausgeprochenen Bitte das war zwischen uns liegt für den Moment ruhen zu lassen.

"Ich habe den Trank fast fertig," sagt er und spielt still mit einem Rührstäbchen, während er spricht. Ich bewundere seine Finger, geschickt und grazil und lasse mich von von dem Lichstrahl, der durch sein Wasserglas fällt einen Moment hypnotisieren. Ich nicke anerkennend und seufze leise.

"Ich habe mich so da reingesteigert, das ich verrückt würde, wenn es nicht funktioniert", gebe ich zu.

Snape lacht trocken. "Nein, das würdest du nicht", sagt er sicher. "Du würdest einfach an deinen Schreibtisch zurückkehren und einen neuen Versuch ausarbeiten. Wenn du zu der Sorte gehören würdest, die aufgibt, dann hättest du den Zaubertränken nach deinem nicht so kurzen Dasein als Kätzchen in deinem zweiten Schuljahr den Rücken gekehrt.."

Ich schnaube. "Du weißt nicht wie Nah ich dran war, genau das zu tun," gebe ich zurück. "Aber dies, das woran ich jetzt arbeite- das ist eine wahrscheinliche zusammenstellung von Planeten und Faktoren und ich hoffe das es funktioniert. Um der anderen Willen.Ich weiß nicht was man sonst probieren könnte, wenn das nicht klappt."

Snape sieht mich einen langen Moment offen und aus klaren Augen an. "Dann wird es funktionieren", sagt er einfach. "Ich habe noch nie gesehen, das eine deiner Ideeen nicht funktioniert hat, Miss Granger. Glaub an deine Fähigkeiten; sie werden das letzte sein das dich verlässt."

Dazu gibt es nichts zu sagen. Während mich Dumbledores Vertrauen nervt, lässt mich Snapes Vertrauen unbesiegbar werden; dieser Mann ist kein Optimist und seine Zuversicht bedeutet bei seinen harten Grundsätzen so viel mehr. Diesmal bin ich an der Reihe nervös zu werden und ich senke meinen Blick und betrachte das Muster der Vase zwischen uns auf dem Tisch.

Als das Mittagessen vorbei ist- wir haben diesmal tief in die Tasche gegriffen für ein großes Stück Schokoladenkuchen mit Himbeersauce zum Nachtisch- schlendern wir zusammen duch die Winkelgasse, unwillig uns zu trennen und in die langweilige Tagesroutine zurückzukehren. Nooke ist nicht so weit entfernt und ich nicke in die Richtung des Ladens.

"Es war dein Hinweis der mich zu dem Buch geführt hat mit dem das alles angefangen hat", erzähle ich ihm. "Du hattest erwähnt, dass man hier interessante Bücher finden kann und so bin ich nach unserem letzten Treffen nochmal zurückgekommen. Da habe ich 'Die Ernergie der Sinne' entdeckt. Ich bin so froh das ich nochmal zurückgegangen bin."

Snapes halt neben mir inne geht dann aber ruhig weiter. "Also hast du deinen ersten Kauf bei Nookes getätigt", sagt er. "Dann hast du den ersten Schritt dazu getan, niemals genug Bücherregale zu haben. Willkommen im Club." Er lächelt schwach. Ein Moment vergeht, dann fragt er wie nebenbei:

"Hat Mr. Nooke dich auch auf seine 'Buch des Monats' Club-Liste gesetzt?"

"Ja", antworte ich sofort. "Es klang spannend und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich frage, was dieser Zauber wohl für mich aussucht. Trotz meiner Ablehnung Professor Trelawnys Methoden frage ich mich, ob mir das nicht einen ganz anderen Einblick in mich bringt, aus so einer ganz unerwarteten und fremden Quelle."

Zu meiner Überraschung widerspricht Snape mir nicht. "Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt", sagt er ernst. "Ich werde mich immer fragen, wie jemand mehr über mich wissen kann, als ich selbst. Vol- ähm, bestimmte Leute scheinen das zu tun." Er sieht sich kurz um. "Der Himmel weiß, wie der Schulleiter es schafft jedem in den Kopf zu sehen, doch auch er kann mir mit dieser, wie auch immer geartete Kraft nicht alle Fragen beantworten. Und doch hat es sich immer bezahlt gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Das ist eine retorische Frage und ich schüttele eine Spur enttäuscht meinen Kopf.

"Ich habe noch kein Buch bekommen", sage ich. "Aber ich bin mehr als gespannt."

"Tatsächlich", antwortet Snape und in seiner Stimme liegt etwas, das ich nicht einordnen kann. "Lass mich wissen, was er dir geschickt hat."

Heute ist es soweit. Es ist unvorstellbar sonnig, was für diesen Teil Britanniens sehr ungewöhnlich ist, und ich muss mich davon abhalten es als gutes Omen zu sehen. Wenn es eins gibt, das ich über Vorzeichen gelernt habe, dann das es wenn man erst einmal danach ausschau hält, man nicht aufhört sie zu sehen. Der Mangel an Kontrolle kann einen dazu bringen in dem nicht vollständig abgezogenen Morgenjoghurtdeckel ein schlechtes Omen zu sehen. Und das würde mich in einer dummen Situation sein lassen, daher werde ich mich heute lieber nicht mit Vorzeichen beschäftigen, vielen Dank.

Ron, Ginny und Harry kommen heute zum Abendessen. Wir können mit dem Experiment nicht vor 10:28 heute Abend beginnen, also kommen meine Freunde, weise wie sie sind, um mich zu beschäftigen. Die sieben Jahre in denen sie gesehen haben wie ich mich auf meine Prüfungen vorbereite, haben ihnen gezeigt, das Ablenkung das Beste ist. Sie wissen genau, das ich gut vorbereitet bin und ein Teil von mir weiß das auch, hat aber Angst die Götter mit zu viel Selbstsicherheit zu verärgern. Die Versuchung ist einfach zu groß und dieses Projekt ist zu wichtig, um es aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel darüber nachgedacht, was unser wunderbarer Trank vollbringen könnte. Er hat nicht nur den Starling-Gegenfluch besiegt, sondern scheint auch gegen ein kleines Problem mit Mollys Gedächnis gewirkt zu haben, das angefangen hatte, nachdem Arthur sie mit Obliviate belegt hatte. Er hatte aus Versehen etwas aus einem Geheimprojekt im Ministerium verraten. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich frage mich, ob dieser Tank die Wirkung von Erinnerungszaubern mindern kann. Vielleicht kann man damit auch Nevilles Eltern in St Mungos aus ihrer verheerenden mentalen Instabilität helfen. Wenn ihr Leiden das Ergebnis eines nachhaltigen Effektes des Fluches ist, könnte es sich dann nicht durch den Trank lindern lassen?

Eine Sache zur Zeit Granger. Konzentrier' dich erstmal aufs Abendessen.

Ich habe einen Eintopf und einen Laib Brot gemacht; Teig kneten ist, soweit es mich betrifft ein großartiger Weg Nervosität abzubauen, denn wenn man fertig ist erhält man ein beruhigendes Nahrungsmittel. Es gibt keinen Wein, denn ich weiß nicht wie der sich auf unsere spätere Arbeit auswirkt. Stattdessen habe ich zum Nachtisch eine Flasche Cidre, zusammen mit mit einem Baiserkuchen und Erdbeereis vorbereitet. Es riecht gut und auf einmal, nachdem ich den ganzen Nachmittag gekocht habe, freue ich mich auf das Essen.

Um acht Uhr klingelt es an der Tür und bald sitzen wir vier speisend am Tisch. Ich koche ganz gut, aber ich mache mir selten nur für mich die Mühe; es ist ein gutes Gefühl, das meine Freunde mögen was ich gekocht habe. Irgendwie gibt es mir zuversicht das ich auch die Kalkulationen richtig gemacht habe.

"Das hier ist großartig, Hermione", sagt Ron als er sich und Harry einen zweiten Teller Eintopf gibt. "Wir sollten das öfter machen."

"Das hört sich gut an", stimmt Ginny mit dem Mund voller Brot zu, sie muss lachen als sie versucht zu schlucken. "Nur das du nicht kochen kannst, Ron."

"Ich habs nie wirklich versucht, oder?"

"Bei den Ergebnissen in Zaubertränke ist das wohl auch besser so."

"Haha", macht Ron gutmütig. "Und du glaubst, das du es besser kannst?"

"Ich könnte es sogar besser ohne Zauberstab und wenn du mir eine Hand auf den Rücken bändest", erwiedert Ginny cool. Da ist ein Leuchten in ihren Augen und ich muss mich bemühen nicht zu grinsen.

"Ich bin dabei", sagt Ron fröhlich. "Heute in drei Wochen, Freitag abend, bei dir."

"Ich bin dabei", sagt Harry und lächelt Ginny ermutigend an.

"Ich bin die dritte," flöte ich und teile den Rest des Eintopfes zwischen mir und Ginny auf. Ich hatte schon immer das Richtige Gefühl für Mengen und es tut gut zu sehen, das er durch die Vernachlässigung nicht verkümmert ist. "Aber du-", ich nagele Ron mit einem Blick fest- "musst den Nachtisch mitbringen. Man kann doch diese ganzen wilden ungesichterten Versprechungen von Kochkünsten nicht ohne Beweis lassen."

Harry kichert schadenfroh und Ron läuft rot an.

"Gut", stimmt er zu. "Aber Ginny muss mir das Hauptgericht verraten. Ich will euch ja nicht vergiften indem ich Baklava nach chinesischem Essen auftische."

"Es gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben," bemerkt Harry und lehnt sich zufrieden zurück.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt Platz für den Nachtisch gelassen," sage ich und meine drei Mitesser stöhnen auf.

Um zehn machen wir und auf den Weg zum Steinkreis und mit einem leisen Spruche hüllen wir uns in die Decke von Zaubern, die uns vor möglichen neugierigen Muggelaugen schützt. Der Himmel ist klar, voller Sterne, die kein Muggel sehen kann- ein Teil des Standart-SCAI Zauberpaketesenthält einen Reinigungszauber, der Licht und Luftvermutzungen im Fenster über dem Steinkreis reduziert. Sehr nützlich; ich kenne Muggel in Arizona die dafür töten würden.

Wir gehen um die Steine herum und sehen wie sie im Sternenlicht daliegen und ihre geheimnisvolle Energie ausstrahlen. Sie sind der Fokus für diese Bemerkenswerte Energie zwischen den Planeten über und den Feldlinien unter uns, ich kann nur hoffen, das ich alles richtig geplant habe und wir diese Macht bändigen können. So zuversichtlich ich im innersten immer war- so verächtlich ich mich auch immer über die Engstirnigkeit anderer geäußert habe- bin ich mir doch der überheblichkeit, dieses Vorhabens sehr bewusst. Wenn ich etwas wichtiges ausser acht gelassen haben sollte, werde ich das sehr bald, sehr heftig zu spüren bekommen.

Es macht keinen Sinn sich darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ein sanfter Wind streicht über die Ebene und dann ist Snape da, das schwärzeste Schwarz gegen den Mitternachtsblauen Himmel. Ich fange einen schwachen Duft des fast fertigen Cleve-Trankes auf und seufze erleichtert.Bald fängt es an und ich kann mich in meiner Arbeit verlieren.

"Guten Abend", sagt Snape ruhig und eine Prise seiner Ruhe geht auf mich über.

"Guten Abend", antworte ich. "Ich denke wir sind fertig. Sollen wir aufbauen?"

"Ich führe Ron durch den Kreis zum Altarstein, wo ich ihm bedeute sich zu setzen."

"Entspann dich", sage ich mit einem Lächeln. "Es wird nicht wehtun. Du wirst dich danach müde fühlen, das ist alles. Nichts neues zu dieser Nachtschlafenden Zeit, oder?"

Er schenkt mir ein angespanntes, aber beruhigendes Lächeln. "Soll ich an Mum denken, während wir das tun?"

Ich nicke. "Das könnte helfen. Und Ron-" Ich umarme ihn fest. "Danke, das du das tust."

Harry und Ginny stellen sich ausserhalb des Kreisens dorthin wo sie Ron sehen können, und er sie. Sie sind nur der seelische Beistand, aber dieser Beistand ist fast greifbar.

Snape trägt den Kessel zu einem Grundstein ausserhalb des Rings, wo er ihn absetzt und ein Feuer unter ihm entzündet. Er nimmt seinen Zauberstab,steht still da und sieht mich an.

"Gut", sage ich schwach. Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab und marschiere ins Zentrum des Kreises, wo einer der Steine einen Schlitz besitzt. Die Muggel behaupten, das er dazu diente das Druiden während Zeremonien darin ein Schwert versenkt haben, aber das ist Unsinn.

Ich stecke meinen Zauberstab in den Stein und schließe meine Augen. Ich habe den Kreis erst einmal zuvor, mit der Hilfe eines Lehrers benutzt und er war unglaublich mächtig- so sehr das es mich fast überwältigt hat. Ich hoffe, das ich diesmal vorbereitet bin.

Ich habe die Sternenkarte im Gedächnis und als ich aufsehe und die Sterne ganauso am Himmel stehen springt mir mein Herz in die Kehle und nimmt mir die Stimme. Ich schlucke trocken und krächze:

"Jetzt!"

Der Steinkreis erwacht unter meinen Händen zum Leben, die stillen Steine scheinen vor Aufregung zu zittern als ich sie auf die Plaeten über mir ausrichte. Die Ebene ist abgesehen von dem Wind der mir durch die Haare peitscht ruhig und trotz der Dunkelheit kann ich Rons rote Harre, Harrys grünen Pulli und das schwache blau der Steine vor mir erkennen. Meine Nase ist voll mit dem Duft nach zerquetschtem Gras unter meinen Füßen und dem Geruch des Cleve-Trankes. Wenigstens hoffe ich das es der Trank ist und nicht etwa Regen. Der Geruch nach Ozon wird stärker.

Meine Augen sind jetzt geschlossen, aber die weichen goldenen Spuren von Snapes Beschwörung, die sich am Kesselrand zeigen, drängen durch meine Lider in die Dunkelheit dahinter. Ich höre die Steine singen, sie singen leise in einer tiefen, langsamen uralten Sprache die kein Sterblicher je verstanden hat und ich kann Rons Seele um mich herum spüren, jugendlich und mächtig, unbefeckt und wundervoll. Ich kann nicht sagen wohin der Steinkreis die Energie kanalisiert, aber ich habe auch nicht die Kraft hinzusehen; alles was ich tun kann, ist den Kreis um Hilfe zu bitten.

Und er scheint mir helfen zu wollen. Vage stelle ich fest, daß nicht ich dies tue; der Kreis, die Steine, die Erde, die Planeten um uns sind es. Ich bitte sie nur darum, und sie gewähren. Dankbar zeige ich den Steinen meine Zuneigung und ich fühle wie die Energie um das zehnfache zunimmt. Mit jeder von Snape's Zauberstabbewegungen über dem großen Kessel, fühle ich wie sich der Trank in einer Weise bildet, von der ich wünschte, daß er es teilen könnte; nie zuvor habe ich so etwas erlebt. Ich kann die Magie fast sehen, die den Trank zusammenbaut. Es ist schön, so schön.

Diese Magie zieht sich weiter, so scheint es mir, für Stunden, sie trägt mich, fast so das Meer mich tragen würde, sie steigt und fällt, mit den Gezeiten der Melodie. Ich fühle mich glücklich und etwas schwindelig, und es vergeht eine lange Zeit bis ich feststelle, daß ich keine der Sachen versucht, die ich so sorgfältig geplant hatte. Ich kümmere mich nicht weiter darum, denn es scheint auch ohne meine einmischung gut zulaufen. Ich würde es wohl nur behinderen, ich spüre, dass alles in Ordnung ist, alles um mich fließt, im Muster und im Tanz der Sterne im Himmel und der Steine auf der Erde.

Als das Lied schließlich verstummt, liege ich auf dem großen Monolith, meinen Zauberstab immer noch darin versenkt. Er hält mich fast in so etwas wie einer Umarmung, seine harte Oberfläche ist subtil verformt, als ob sie genau an meinen Körper angepasst wäre. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Stein schon von anfang an so geformt war, aber ich kann jetzt auch nicht weiter daran denken. Ich wünsche mir mehr als alles andere, dass ich mich an das Lied erinnern könnte, aber es geht nicht, es ist alles weg; alles was geblieben ist, ist ein Gefühl von Müdigkeit und Zufriedenheit. Mit einer letzten liebevollen Streicheleinheit für den Stein danke ich ihm und drehe mich prüfend zu Ron.

Er ist erschöpft, aber ich denke er fühlt die gleiche Freude wie ich.

"Das", sagt er ruhig, "war es wert."

Wir schlurfen rüber zu Snape, der den Kesselinhalt mit Ehrfurcht prüft.

"Es hat funktioniert," sagt er einfach. "Gut gemacht, Miss Granger." Er pausiert, dann sieht er mich an, seine Augen voll Respekt. "Ja, gut gemacht, in der Tat." Er hebt den großen Kessel vom Stein und tritt zurück, dann verbeugt er sich vor ihm in der formalen Art des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts.

"Danke", sagt er und nach einem fragenden Blick und einem kleinen Kopfnicken von mir, appariert er zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich weiß, daß er den Trank abfüllen und am folgenden Morgen abliefern wird.

Es ist interessant zu sehen, dass auch er weiß, das es die Steine sind denen wir Dank schulden.

"Schokolade", sagt Ron kurz, und ich stimme mit der ganzen Energie zu, die ich noch aufbringen kann.


	11. It's Amazing Beeindruckend was

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Auch dieses Kapitel ist von Krümel betagelesen. Danke:-)) (Bei der Gelegenheit backe ich auch gleich eine virtuelle Fuhre Kekse für dich ggg)

Rating: G

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 11 – It's Amazing What People Will Publish!/ Beeindruckend was die Leute so veröffentlichen!-

Es funktionierte! Es funktionierte, es arbeitet, es ARBEITET!

Ich habe gerade eine Eule von Ron erhalten; seine Mutter hatte den Trank heute Morgen eingenommen und erfuhr die komplette und abschließende Auflösung des Gegenfluchs. In der laufenden Woche hat sie Fortschritte gemacht; sie sieht besser aus, als seit langer Zeit und etwas von dem Grau scheint aus ihrem Haar verschwunden zu sein. Sie macht schon Scherze, dass es George und Fred gewesen sein müssen, die ihr in ihren Flegeljahren das Haar grau gehext haben.

Ginny und Ron vertreten privat die Meinung, dass die Zwillinge immer noch in ihren Flegeljahren sind, aber das würden sie nie vor ihrer Mutter sagen. Sie ist aufgeregt und dankbar, und ich hoffe das sie, mich für diese Tat nicht auf ein Podest stellen wird. Ich bin nervös genug, so wie es ist, weil ich über die Veröffentlichung dieser Informationen Sorgen mache. Oh-, erst muss nachgewiesen werden, dass der Vorgang reproduzierbar ist, aber tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich das schon. So lange man die Steine um ihre Hilfe bittet.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das in einer Publikation ausschaut. Es ist zweifellos ein Faktor, der die Zahl der Zauberer und Hexen begrenzen wird, die dies tun können. Ich hoffe, dass die Publikationen der Zaubererwelt nicht genau kontrollierbare Faktoren eher verzeihen, als die in der Muggelwelt.

Aber meine Hauptsorge ist, dass die Publikation Voldemort darauf aufmerksam machen könnte dass wir schnell lernen und das er seinen Zeitplan strafft. Ich weiß nicht wie gut er in Zaubertränken ist, aber er könnte das Potential erkennen, das dieser Trank die wieder herstellen kann, die er vorher verletzt hat; und wenn er das bemerkt, wird er uns nichts weiter als Avada Kedavra entgegensetzten.

Er könnte auch Snape verdächtigen, ihn mit entwickelt zu haben.

Das ist der Entscheidende Punkt. Trotz der Begeisterung Dumbledore's für eine rasche Veröffentlichung, beharre ich darauf, dass der Trank wenn möglich in aller Stille als patentierter Prozess registriert wird. Damit habe ich eine Möglichkeit die legale Benutzung in gewissen Bahnen zu halten. Aufgrund der Zwecke für die er verwendet werden könnte, macht das soweit Sinn. Aber es vor Voldemorts Niedergang öffentlich auszuposaunen, käme einer Drohung gleich. Dafür ist Snape zu wertvoll. Er hat Dumbledore über mehrere Angriffe und Überfälle berichtet, sowie Informationen aus dem Kreis um Voldemort und wem man nicht trauen kann. Er hat falsche Informationen indirekt an Voldemort verfüttert, hat Gerüchte eingefangen, welche feindlichen Lager verteilt, und sie in mehr Art und Weisen gehemmt, als wir zählen können. Das kann ich ihm doch nicht mit Verrat zurückzahlen.

Ich will gerade eine Expresseule wegen dieser Angelegenheit zu Dumbledore schicken, da lässt mich etwas entscheiden, den Brief selbst ab zuliefern. Jede mögliche Entschuldigung tut es, denke ich mit einem Lächeln. Ich binde die Rolle zusammen und verstaue sie in der Tasche meiner Robe, ein weiterer kurzer Moment vergeht mit dem Packen einer Büchertasche und einiger Texte, die ich zu Madam Pince zurückbringen muß. Dann appariere ich.

Dumbledore ist damit einverstanden, mich zu sehen, sobald ich ankomme; er hat den Wasserspeier am Fuß der Treppe verhext Empfangsdame zu spielen. Das Steingesicht bewegt sich wie lebendig, während es mich fragt,

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Granger?",

Wow. Er muss ihm Zugang zu den Schülerlisten gegeben haben.

"Ich muss Professor Dumbledore in einer Angelegenheit von äußerster Wichtigkeit sehen; so schnell wie möglich."

"Einen Moment, bitte."

Ich stehe in der Eingangshalle und studiere für ungefähr eine Minute die Bögen über meinem Kopf. Dann spricht der Wasserspeier wieder.

"Kommen Sie doch bitte herein."

Die Treppen windet sich hinauf und dann bin ich in Dumbledores Büro. "Was für eine nette Überraschung", sagt der Direktor als er mich in einem der bequemen Stühle neben seinem Schreibtisch setzt. Er nimmt den anderen und lächelt mich seine blauen Augen fröhlich an. "Severus hat mir erklärt, dass sie diese letzten Wochen beschäftigt waren, und das, sich Ihre Gewissenhaftigkeit wieder ausgezahlt hat. Ich sollte sie beglückwünschen, Miss Granger. Was Sie getan haben, ist von beträchtlicher Bedeutung für viele magische Fachgebiete.",

"Danke", sage ich wie betäubt. Normalerweise ist es Harry, der die langatmigen Lobe erhält; ich bekomme gewöhnlich ein "Gut gemacht" am Ende, aber selten mehr.

Dumbledore betrachtet mich einen Moment lang, dann erwidert er: "Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was Sie davon abgehalten haben könnte die Resultate so schnell wie möglich auf zuzeichnen." Aus dem Ton seiner Stimme schließe ich, so freundlich wie er auch ist, dass er weiß, dass ich hier nicht nur auf Freundschaftsbesuch bin.

"Ich muss einige Texte zu Madam Pince zurückbringen", sage ich und atme tief ein. "Und ich wollte ihnen erklären, dass ich die Publikation meiner Resultate verzögern möchte. Natürlich müssen sie sowieso noch einmal verifiziert werden, mehr als einmal, aber davon abgesehen, habe ich massive Bedenken betreffend der Sicherheit bestimmten Personals. Sollte seine Beteiligung bekannt werden, könnte sich das auf mehrere Arten als gefährlich erweisen.

Dumbledore's Augen bewölken sich kurz, aber ich weiß, dass er es versteht.

"Ich verstehe ihre Bedenken", sagt er ruhig. "Ich hatte auch daran Gedacht, aber meine Einwände wurden von einer bestimmten Person übergangen, deren Identität sie sicher mutmaßen können. Er ist in der Tat beeindruckt, Hermione. Ich habe ihn noch nie so beeindruckt gesehen. Was auch immer Sie mit diesem Steinkreis getan haben, wie sagen die Muggel doch gleich? Oh ja, hat ihn aus den Socken gehauen. Ja das wars, was Professor Sinistra kürzlich gesagt hat. Auf jeden Fall glaubt er, dass die Zaubererwelt das was sie entdeckt haben nötiger hat, als sie ihn braucht."

"Das...", sage ich flach, "Das stimmt nicht." Ich bin erschreckt, dass er das genug glaubt, um es Dumbledore zu sagen; er muss sich noch unerwünschter vorkommen als ich gedacht habe. "Und selbst wenn es wahr wäre, er hat bereits mehr getan, als wir zunächst von diesem Projekt erwarten können. Er ist zweifellos in der nächsten Zukunft wichtiger als meine Arbeit." Ich fühle mich verpflichtet Snape so stark zu verteidigen wie ich kann, selbst wenn er dagegen ist. "Er ist in jeder Weise eine zu wertvolle Persönlichkeit, um ihn der Publikation willen zu riskieren."

Ich deute zu den Büchern in der Tasche zu meinen Füßen. "All das hier... ist ungeprüft, unversucht in fast jeder Weise die zählt, und soweit wir wissen auf meine eigene Produktion begrenzt. Ich habe nicht erwartet das der Steinkreis so reagiert, wie er es getan hat, und ich habe auch noch nie über jemanden gelesen der das zuvor vollbracht hat. Ich weiß nicht ob jemand im SCAI die leiseste Ahnung hat, was ich getan habe oder was es getan hat oder wie man es reproduzieren oder steuern kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich etwas ziemlich neues gefunden habe; niemand hat je einen Steinkreis Empfindendes Wesen beschrieben."

"Empfindungen?", Dumbledore's Stimme klingt neugierig, und ich stelle fest, dass ich niemandem von dem Lied erzählt habe, das ich hörte, oder von dem Gefühl das ich hatte, als ich die Gefühle der Steine abfragen konnte.

Zögernd erkläre ich es ihm. "Es war als führte ich den Kreis, ich fühlte etwas. Ein Bewusstsein. Nicht menschlich, nicht einmal notwendigerweise eine Empfindung- aber die Anwesenheit eines Willens. Eines Seins, das gutes und schlechtes unterscheiden kann. Die Steine wollten helfen, und als ich sie darum bat, taten sie es. Und als ich ihnen dafür dankte und ihnen meine Dankbarkeit schickte, wurde es stärker. Ich glaube, dass Ron und Professor Snape es auch gespürt haben; Professor Snape verbeugte sich vor den Steinen, bevor er uns verließ."

"Tatsächlich!", Dumbledore schaute positiv überrascht. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Severus hat das nicht erwähnt, andererseits hat er in jener Nacht sowieso kaum etwas gesagt. Das sollte man weiter untersuchen. Ich frage mich ob jemand am SCAI etwas weiß, was ihnen helfen könnte?"

"Das bezweifele ich", antworte ich traurig. "Man ist dort nicht an der Arbeit anderer interessiert, nur an der eigenen. Ich würde es vorziehen, zu sehen, was ich in der Bibliothek finden kann."

Die Schulleiter seufzt. "Gut", willigt er ein. "Und ich denke nicht, dass Severus Sie zwingen kann alles zu veröffentlichen, bevor sie dazu bereit sind. So können sie diesbezüglich verfahren wie sie möchten."

"Ich hatte geplant, ein Patent zu beantragen", sage ich langsam. "Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob so etwas patentiert werden sollte. Denn ich habe es ja nicht getan, es waren die Steine."

"Denken Sie die Steine würden das für jedermann tun, der sie darum bittet?", überlegte Dumbledore. "Wenn nicht, ist es kein Prozess den wir regulieren müssten, beziehungsweise den wir regulieren könnten." Er überlegt einen Moment und faltet die Stulpe seiner Robe sauber in kleine Falten, während er denkt. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ministerium eine Klassifikation für Monolithe hat, aber die Möglichkeit besteht. Es könnte ein altes Gesetz zum Schutz vor Missbrauch solcher Prozesse geben, wie sie einen entdeckt haben. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir bald versuchen, ob jemand es außer Ihnen es tun kann. Das sollte Ihre Frage beantworten."

Ich nicke träge. "Warum produziert die erste Antwort, die man erhält, tausend weitere Fragen?"

"So funktioniert die Wissenschaft", sagt eine glatte Stimme vom Eingang.

"Ah Severus", sagt Dumbledore in einem Ton, der vermuten lässt, dass er Snape erwartet hatte, dann bedeutet er ihm sich zu setzen. Er bewegt seinen Zauberstab wellenartig, um drei Tassen Tee und eine Platte Gurkensandwiches zu produzieren, die schnell zwischen zwei sehr hungrigen Besuchern im Büro des Schulleiters steht.

"Gut dass du vorbeikommst. Wir waren gerade dabei, über die Publikation zu beraten. Miss Granger glaubt, dass es zu wenig Beweise zu Reproduzierbarkeit und Steuerung gibt, um es schon zu veröffentlichen. Und dann ist dort noch die Frage der Empfindungen die sie hatte, während... wie soll man es nennen? Prozess? Reaktion? Egal. Es gibt viele unbeantwortete Fragen, von denen die wichtigste ist, ob jedermann die Steine hören kann."

Severus Gesicht ist verschlossen, aber er lehnt sich vorsichtig vor und sagt,

"Ich habe sie auch gehört, Albus."

Der Schulleiter fixiert ihn mit seinem Forscherblick. "Was genau hast du gehört?"

"Gesang. Oder mindestens ein Lied. Es gab keine Wörter, die ich erkannte; noch kannte ich die Sprache. Aber ich glaube, dass es mehrere Stimmen gab, wenn wir es so nennen können. Es war, als ob ein Sänger eine Frage aufwerfen würde, und andere würden antworten. Es gab Pausen."

"Ja", sage ich langsam, das seltsam anhaltende Muster des Liedes, machte plötzlich Sinn. "Als ob die Steine miteinander sprachen, während sie arbeiteten."

Unsere Augen treffen sich und wir teilen das Wunder etwas erfahren zu haben, das wahrscheinlich niemand lebendiges vor uns je erfahren hat. Das ist Aufregend.

"Ich frage mich, ob die Steine auch für dich arbeiten würden, Severus?", fragt Dumbledore und ich werde durch den panischen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht erheitert.

"Ich war nie sehr gut in Zauberkunst", sagt er fast defensiv, und ich lache.

" Severus, es hat nichts mit Zauberkunst zu tun", erkläre ich ihm sanft, und aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich wie sich eine weiße Augenbraue Dumbledore's hebt, als ich Gebrauch vom Vornamen des Zaubertränkemeisters mache. "Eigentlich bittet man die Steine um das, was man wünscht. Ich hatte einen Plan im Kopf, wie ich die Energie lenken und das planetarische Moment steuern könnte und all diese anderen Faktoren erklären könnte, und am Ende, geschah es wie von selbst. Die Steine sahen, was ich wünschte, und sie ließen es geschehen, weil ich bat und es nicht einforderte. Ich denke, dass die Sache fast idiotensicher ist."

Snape schnaubt und ich weiß was er denkt, schick Longbottom hin und lass es ihn probieren. Das würde eine Menge Fragen beantworten.

"Dann sollten wir testen, sobald das sie bereit sind das Experiment zu wiederholen." Snape's Ton wird entspannt und ich bin froh zu sehen, wie er ein weiteres Sandwich von der Platte nimmt. "Wenn Sie mir zeigen, wie."

Ich nicke erfreut. "Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen", füge ich hinzu. "Und ich werde diese Daten nicht veröffentlichen, bis sie bestätigt sind und ich irgendeine Ahnung habe, wie alles funktioniert." Ich mache eine Pause. "Oder bis die Lage so sicher ist, dass ich ihnen und Professor Sinistra für Ihre Unterstützung öffentlich danken kann."

Snape winkt ab. "Das ist unwichtig", sagt er, und ich bin sofort anderer Meinung.

"Doch, ist es. Selbst wenn ich nicht so immens dankbar für die Ratschläge wäre, müsste ich euch schon aus purer Professionalität danken. Und das ist nicht sicher. Nicht für Sie. Und ich würde nie ihr Leben gefährden, nur um früher zu publizieren. Ich habe so viel gelesen und dies scheint seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr untersucht worden zu sein, also denke ich, dass man auch noch ein wenig länger darauf warten kann. Außerdem wie Professor Dumbledore bereits unterstrichen hat, wissen wir noch nicht ob andere das auch können. Es kann nicht viele Leute dort draußen geben die damit etwas anfangen können."

"Bitte Hermione- nenn mich Albus. Ich kann es nicht ertragen "Professor Dumbledore" zu sein, wenn er bei dir Severus ist. Da fühle ich mich glatt alt." Der Schulleiter zwinkert mir zu, während er das Teeservice verschwinden lässt, dann steht er auf und spricht, bevor Snape eine Chance hat, meine Meinung abzuweisen. "Und jetzt, solltet ihr jungen Leute irgendwo hingehen, um gescheite Gedanken zu denken. Ich habe morgen früh eine Sitzung in Paris und muss noch einige Sachen abarbeiten, bevor ich gehe. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch beim Abendessen sehe?" Er sieht mich an.

"Sicher, Albus", sage ich. Sein Name rollt nicht so leicht von meiner Zunge wie Severus, aber es gelingt mir schon ganz gut.

"Ausgezeichnet! Ich freue mich schon darauf."

"Nicht so sehr wie ich", antworte ich trocken. "Ich kann die Fertignudeln von meiner einen Kochplatte in meinem Zimmer nicht mehr sehen."

Es sind noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen. Snape nimmt meine Bücher in seine Obhut, als wir zurück in seinem Büro sind. "Es gibt eine praktische Verbindung von hier zur Bibliothek; die Hälfte der Bücher, die ich borge, sind zu schwer, um sie eigenhändig zu tragen" - und dann sitzen wir wieder vor dem Kamin in seinen Räumen und schmieden Geheimnisse.

Es gibt viele davon, aber die meisten sind heute Abend Nebensache. Wir können es nicht vermeiden, die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht zu besprechen und geben uns einige Momente in denen wir uns auf dem bequemen Lorbeer ausruhen.

"Ich konnte sogar mit geschlossenen Augen sehen was du getan hast", sage ich. "Wie konnte das geschehen? Und wessen Perspektive habe ich gesehen? Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal klar genug erinnern um Vermutungen anzustellen."

"Da war mehr Energie in und um diesen Kreis, als man überhaupt verwenden könnte", bewunderte Snape leise. "Du hattest recht- ich musste nichts in den Trank tun. Und die gespendete Seele schien direkt von Ron zum Kessel zu finden; ich wusste nicht, dass sie sichtbar sein würde. Er hat es zweifellos ziemlich gut weggesteckt."

Wir haben Molly noch nicht über die Natur des Tranks, den sie benötigte aufgeklärt, aber wir haben ihr vor dem Versuch gesagt, dass besonders Ron uns bei dieser einen Fuhre hilft um die eine Verbesserung zu erzielen, die wir für möglich hielten. Das es funktioniert hatte half uns unsere Geschichte auf das neue Rezept, dass so gut funktioniert hatte, umzuformen. Wenn es ganz schlimm kommt müssen wir ihr erklären, dass wir Rons Seele benutzt haben und das es das letzte Mal nicht so gut funktioniert hat, weil wir sie beim letzten Mal nicht verwendet haben.

Die Erinnerung, wie Snape sich zu den Steinen verbeugt hat springt zurück zu meinen Kopf, und ich frage: "Woher wusstest du das die Steine all das taten? Du hast dich vor ihnen verbeugt bevor du gegangen bist."

Severus legt seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und führt sie kurz zu seinen Lippen. "Ich konnte sie hören, das habe ich schon vorhin gesagt", spricht er langsam. "Und als ich ein Kind war, brachte meine Mutter mir bei, dass es vor langer Zeit Menschen gab, die die Steine hören konnten, die mit ihnen sprechen und ihnen Befehle geben konnten. Ihre Rasse ist ausgestorben; einige meinen, dass es die Pikten waren, andere denken, dass sie von einem anderen Planeten waren." Er wischte mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Fragen vom Tisch und faltete wieder die Hände.

"Aber wer immer sie waren, sie errichteten die Steinkreise in Großbritannien und in Frankreich, und sie benutzten sie. Die Steine haben vielleicht niemanden mehr mit dem sie sprechen können- oder wenigstens, hatten sie das bis jetzt nicht- aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht sprechen oder hören können. Mir wurde beigebracht, sie mit Respekt zu behandeln, und darum habe ich mich verbeugt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich überrascht war, dass ich sie hören konnte; ich bin schon hundertmal durch Steinkreise gegangen, einschließlich Stonehenge- und ich habe nie etwas gehört. Aber ich hörte sie in der Nacht, da bin ich sicher. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl weniger erschöpft zu sein. Stärker."

Da ist eine Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme, die mich aufsehen lässt. Er sieht besser aus als das letzte Mal, das ich ihn sah, in jener Nacht auf der Ebene, aber er sieht immer noch müde aus.

"Also kommen immer noch Einladungen?", frage ich leicht und er nickt.

"Aber nicht wegen letzter Woche. Es ist eine Gnadenfrist, die ich glücklicherweise habe, selbst wenn die Dinge zum Ende nur noch schlimmer werden."

Bevor ich mich aufhalten kann habe ich seine Hand auf der Armlehne ergriffen.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun um dir zu ersparen, was was ER dir bei diesen Treffen antut", sage ich ruhig und er sieht mich bloß einen langen Moment an, als ob er nicht begreifen könnte was ich gerade gesagt habe.

"Danke", sagt er heiser, und ich drücke seine Hand.

Er drückt meine zurück, seine Augen geschlossen, damit ich nicht in ihre Tiefen sehen kann, und dann fühle ich dieses schwache Beben in seinem Griff und spüre, dass Severus Snape Angst hat.

Die Sonne scheint warm auf meinen Rücken während ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitze, meine Sternkarten betrachte und dabei rhythmisch einen Bleistift über die Rückseite meiner Hand springen lasse. Die nächste Gelegenheit für die Experimente bietet sich in sieben Tagen und dieses Mal will ich eine Fuhre des „Cleve- Trankes" produzieren, um sie an Neville's Eltern auszuprobieren. Ich habe eine schwache Ahnung, dass Snapes Theorie das die Seelengeber einen Effekt haben korrekt ist und dass außerdem, dass es weiterhin auch eine Rolle spielt ob sich der Geber für die Empfänger des Trankes interessiert. Ich habe keinen Beweis für diese Ahnung, aber die Idee scheint mir eine Art der poetischen Gerechtigkeit zu haben, die mit mir übereinstimmt. In Ermangelung möglicher anderen Ideen, habe ich mich entschieden es zu versuchen. Neville ist damit einverstanden gewesen zu spenden, er war sogar froh möchte ich sagen, allerdings habe ich die Tatsache ausgelassen, dass Snape dort sein und den Trank für seine Eltern beenden wird. Kein Grund eine garantierte Quelle des Terrors all den namenlosen hinzu zufügen, die er sich allein vorstellen kann.

Das unterhält mich schwach, während ich darüber nachsinne, wie sich meine eigenen Gefühle für Snape verändert haben. Ich habe ihn immer als den schmierigen Pinsel aus Ron's Beschimpfungen gesehen, die leise, einschüchternde Kreatur einer Fledermaus, eines Geschöpfs, das in den Kerkern herumschleicht und uns während des Unterrichts seinen Atem in den Nacken bläst. Bei mir ist immer nur hängen geblieben, wie unfair, engstirnig, hässlich, erschreckend, tyrannisch, und schlecht er war, egal was Dumbledore von ihm dachte. Sogar nachdem ich seine Rolle als Spion erkannt hatte, habe ich es nur geschafft „schlecht" und „unfair"von der Liste zu streichen. Erst als ich ihn in diesem intensiven persönlichen Moment gesehen habe, gelang es mir den Mann unter all diesen Schichten der Verkleidung und der vielen Masken zu sehen. Irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass Neville jemals mehr in Snape sehen wird als Die Gedanken die ihm bei der Irrwicht Unterrichtsstunde gekommen sind, das macht mich um Snapes Willen traurig. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Welt eines Tages erfährt, was er für uns alle getan hat.

Das weiche Schuhuen einer Eule bricht meinen Gedankengang und ich öffne mein Fenster, um eine kleine, braun-gesprenkelte Eule zu sehen, die mit einem riesigen Paket durch die Öffnung quält, um in meinen Schoß zu fallen. Sie schuhuht vor Erleichterung und ich befreie die Eule schnell von ihrer Last und legte sie auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich setze eine Schüssel voll übriggebliebenem Hähnchen Teriyaki vor sie und sie gurgelt vor Freude, schenkt mir einen verehrenden Blick, vertilgt den gesamten Inhalt des Tellers unter zwölf Sekunden.

Ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Paket zu. Es ist in braunes Papier gewickelt und mit roter Schnur zugebunden, laut Absender ist es von Nookes. Nicht aus dem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, aber aus ihrem Lager, das anscheinend irgendwo in der Grafschaft Devon ist. Ich freue mich; Post aller Art ist eine Aufmunterung die ich selten genießen kann, die regelmäßigen Eulen von Professor Vector ausgeschlossen. Ich bezahle die Posteule, die hat ihre Mahlzeit beendet und wartet geduldig- Ich habe das Gefühl, das sie mich nicht zur Zahlung drängen will bis sie eine angemessene Pause hatte. Ich lasse sie raus und wende mich wieder dem Paket zu.

Das erste vorsichtige Ertasten des braun-eingewickelten Gegenstandes lässt mich auf ein Buch schließen, ich ertaste einen knubbeligen ledernen Buchrücken. Es muss die erste Sendung des „Buchs-des-Monats-Vereins"von Nooke's sein, der Zeitpunkt hätte nicht besser gewählt sein können. Ich habe sechs Tage des Wartens vor mir und wenig um meinen Verstand in dieser Zeit zu beschäftigen, da mein Betreuer dieses Projekt als meine Halbjahresarbeit annimmt. Das bedeutet, dass ich einige der Erkenntnisse am Ende des Semesters teilen muss, auch wenn es die Sicherheit noch nicht zulassen sollte; ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore da irgendetwas deichseln kann.

Aber es gibt Zeit genug, um sich zu sorgen. Heute werde ich mir die Zeit nehmen ein gutes Buch zu genießen. Ich lege meine Hände an das Papier und zerreiße es mit der Art von Genuss, die ich, glaube ich, das letzte Mal hatte, als ich ins Wohnzimmer lief um zu sehen, was der Weihnachtsmann gebracht hatte. Wie damals die Augen geschlossen, um die Überraschung so lange wie möglich auszukosten, habe ich heute das Buch in wenigen Sekunden in meinen bloßen Händen, sein weicher Ledereinband begrüßt wie erfreut seinen neuen Eigner. Ich inhaliere tief und genieße den Geruch des Papiers und des Leders und des Klebers und lächele glücklich. Ich öffne meine Augen und werfe einen blick auf das Buch in meinem Schoß.

Und vom Donner gerührt blicke ich auf den grünen Ledereinband und die tanzenden Schlangen von „Das WIKTT-Archiv"

Pikten- frühgeschichtliches, vorkeltisches Volk aus Schottland


	12. A Little Light Reading Etwas leichte Lek...

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: In diesem Kapitel werden einige FanFics erwähnt, die jeweiligen Autoren findet ihr ganz am Ende. Da man bei keine Webseiten verlinken darf, sage ich euch das es die u.g. Geschichten in der Yahoogroup "whenikissedtheteacher" gibt (Das "WIKTT-Archiv"!), sollte so schwer nicht zu finden sein...

Rating: R!

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 12 -A Little Light Reading/ Etwas leichte Lektüre -

Meine Handflächen sind feucht. Sie schwitzen wirklich. Gewöhnlich würde ich das Buch weglegen, um es vor der Feuchtigkeit zu schützen, aber ich kann es nicht gehen lassen.

Ich will dieses Buch schon so lange lesen, dass ich die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben hatte, dass sie tatsächlich real war. Obwohl ich es jetzt in meinen Händen halte, kann ich kaum glauben, dass es wahr ist.

Ich setze mich hin. Ich löse meine Augen von dem Ledereinband und habe das Gefühl, als ob meine Augen an dem grünen Einband haften bleiben wollen. Wird das Buch verschwinden wenn ich wegsehe?

Ein schneller, fast flüchtiger Blick zeigt kein Zeichen von Janine. Sie war schon weg, bevor ich heute morgen aufwachte und hatte einen kurzen Zettel dagelassen, dass sie zu einem kleinen Steinkreis in Shropshire war und nicht vor dem Abendessen zurück sein würde; Gegeben, wie selten sie das Haus verläßt, geschweige denn Salisbury, muss ich sagen, dass ich für Mr. Nookes Timing doppelt dankbar bin. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen dieses Buch zu besitzen und es nicht zu lesen; Ich hätte bestimmt etwas überstürztes getan um meine Zimmergenossin loszuwerden und das hätte sicher seltsam gewirkt.

Sicher, dass ich jetzt allein bin -und ein mächtig paranoides Gefühl im Bauch, gegeben, wie falsch Professor Snape in jener Nacht lag, als er dachte, er wäre allein- umklammere ich das Buch und hetze in mein kleines Schlafzimmer. Ein schneller Zug an den Bettvorhängen gibt mir vollständige Ruhe und doch spreche ich noch einen Zauber, um für alle Fälle auch Lauscher fern zuhalten. Ein plötzlich vorsichtiger Moment lässt mich dem noch einen Abschirmzauber zufügen, um doppelt sicher zu sein. Dann bin ich schließlich allein mit meinem Schatz, mache ich es mir auf meinem Bett bequem und genieße den Moment.

Mit einer langsamen, überlegten Bewegung ähnlich einer Zeremonie, lege ich meine Finger auf den Rand des Einbandes und öffne das Buch.

Da liegt ein Zettel vor der ersten Seite. Es ist Nookes Briefpapier, gedecktes Weiß mit Karmesinrot- und Silber-eingefärbtem Briefkopf.

Liebe Miss Granger,

Willkommen im „Nookes Buch des Monats" Club! Wir fühlen uns geehrt, Sie auf unserer Liste zu verzeichnen. Dieses ist die erste Sendung Ihrer Auswahl; jede folgende Lieferung kommt zu selben Zeit jeden Monat per Eulenpost zu ihnen nach Hause.

Wir verwenden unseren exklusiven Geschmackszauber, um eine Auswahl für sie zu treffen; jeden Monat erhalten sie das Buch oder ein anderes bibliophiles Einzelstück aus unserer umfangreichen Sammlung, das sie am liebsten lesen möchten. Manchmal deckt der Zauber Wünsche auf, die Sie noch nicht kannten, also sein sie nicht überrascht, wenn etwas Unerwartetes zu ihnen kommt! Der verzauberte Talisman zieht sogar die neuen und gegenwärtigen Interessen von Ihren in Betracht, also lehnen sie sich zurück und entspannen Sie sich. Das Beste der Buchwelt wird direkt an Ihre Tür geliefert.

Wir hoffen, dass Sie Ihre Bücher genießen! Rechnungen werden auf ihrem Konto verbucht. Wenn Sie nicht zufrieden sind oder das Buch zurückgeben wollen, schicken sie bitte eine Eule zu unserem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse und wir nehmen das Buch zurück und schreiben es ihrem Konto entsprechend gut. Bitte zögern Sie nicht, mit uns in Verbindung zu treten.

Aufrichtig,

Marjorie Siskins

Vertriebsdirektorin, Nooke's Ltd..

Ich bezweifele, dass ich dieses Buch zurückschicken werde. Es ist bezaubernd und überraschend, dass dieses die Ausgabe ist, die ich am meisten in der ganzen Welt lesen möchte, wo es doch so viele Texte und Wälzer gibt, die ich für meine Arbeit verwenden könnte, wenn es sie in England gäbe. Ich würde dieses Buch in Moment jedem anderen auf dem Planeten vorziehen. Ich frage mich, ob sie mir dieses bestimmte Buch geschickt hätten, bevor ich wusste, dass Professor Snape eine Kopie hat; wenn der Zauber geheime Wünsche aufdecken kann, wäre das möglicherweise passiert, aber das werde ich wohl niemals erfahren.

Möglicherweise nicht. Aber nun frage ich mich, wie Snape seine Ausgabe erhielt. Ich starre auf den Zettel vor mir, und frage mich plötzlich, ob Snape Interesse an mir hatte, bevor er dem „Buch des Monats" Club beitrat. Es scheint so zu sein, denn als diese Dinge mit mir passierten wusste er schon eine ganze Menge von mir. Der Gedanke löst bei mir ein angenehmes Prickeln aus. Aber möglicherweise hat er das Buch schon eine lange Zeit gehabt, und es kam bloß, weil der Geschmackszauber wusste, dass er etwas Romantisches oder Erotisches lesen wollte.

Wenigstens diese Frage kann ich mir beantworten. Auf der nächsten Seite finde ich die Copyrightinformationen, und ich lasse meine Auge über die Seite gleiten.

Ich sehe Monat und Jahr dieser Ausgabe- eine Erstausgabe, registriere ich abwesend- und stelle fest, dass Snape dieses Buch nicht länger als zwei Jahre gehabt haben kann.

Was bedeutet, dass sein Interesse an mir zeitlich vor der Ankunft der „WIKTT-Archive" auf seinem Kaminregal ein zu ordnen ist.

Aus Gründen die ich nicht erklären kann, erheitert mich das.

Ich wende meine Augen dem Titelblatt zu und finde eine weitere kleine Notiz, diesmal von Mr. Nooke selbst. Seine Handschrift ist verkrampft und es dauert einen Moment sie zu dechiffrieren.

Miss Granger,

finde ich es zu Interessant, dass dieses bestimmte Buch gerade für Sie ausgewählt worden ist. Genau genommen ist es keine normale Publikation, sie kam aus einem unserer weniger-häufig-besuchten Paralleluniversen. Nur zwei Kopien des Buches wurden geliefert; das andere ist bereits im Rahmen des Clubs versendet worden und es war wie bei ihnen das erste Buch, das für dieses Mitglied versandt wurde. Da scheinen höhere Mächte an der Arbeit zu sein, sie würden gut daran tun dies zu bedenken. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen diese Auswahl gefällt.

Herzlichst,

Die Unterschrift ist außer dem N in Nooke unleserlich.

Nur zwei Kopien. Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer diese WIKTT-Leute sind, aber darum werde ich mich dann später kümmern. Jetzt möchte ich lesen.

Sechs Stunden später habe ich mich eingelesen und bin nicht mehr imstande, es weg zu legen. Ich habe den größten Teil des Tages damit verbracht eine unglaubliche Geschichte namens „Roman Holiday" zu lesen. Ich frage mich ob es in diesem Paralleluniversum Filme mit Audrey Hepburn gibt, aber das ist auch egal- diese Geschichte ist einfach klasse! Sie lässt mich über meinen Haarschnitt, meine Meinung über Draco Malfoy und meine Berufswahl nachdenken. Es ist berauschend, dass alles in diesem Buch auch im wirklichen Leben passieren könnte, nur weil irgendwo irgendjemand in diesem Buch dachte das würde zu mir passen. Es ist die beste Geschichte die ich überhaupt gelesen habe, und ich denke, dass dieses grüne Buch bereits mein Leben unwiderruflich geändert hat, indem es meine Augen für einen Mann öffnete, den ich anders, zu meinem ewigen Unglück, übersehen hätte. Das Wissen, dass Severus diese Geschichten auch gelesen hat macht mich genauso kibbelig, wie es mich beruhigt; ich weiß, dass er durch diese Arbeiten erregt wird und das ist ziemlich schmeichelhaft.

Meine Rippen tun schon weh vom Lachen und Keuchen; ich kichere noch über 'The Little Citrus That Could' und „The Hula Dancer Of Truth' (ÜN.: Gimmiks aus Roman Holiday) und wünschte , dass Sal' real wäre. Ich glaube, dass ich mich mal ein wenig in Hogwarts umsehen sollte, vielleicht beruht ja etwas davon auf der Wirklichkeit. Ich trockne meine Augen, setze mich auf und und seufze, traurig dass die Geschichte zu ende ist. Snape war ein willkommener Teil der Geschichte, und ich wünsche mir, dass es mehr Szenen wie die im Buch gibt, aber mir gefällt auch das ich so coole Sachen mache und endlich die Beachtung erhalte, die normalerweise Harry bekommt.

Als ich umblättere und „Juwel Of The Nile" sehe, die als Fortsetzung zu „Roman Holiday" beschrieben wird, werfe ich mich zurück aufs Bett und verliere eine weitere Stunde.

Oh... viel besser.

Viel Besser.

Wenn „The Pronouncement of Eros" nicht wirklich ist, dann werde ich einen Weg finden sie zu entwickeln. Um sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit Severus Snape zu zeigen. Ich muss herausfinden wo diese Anna lebt und ihr eine Eule schicken... oh nein Moment, Paralleluniversum. Naja, muß sie eine mächtige Hexe sein um so viel über Magie zu wissen, ich sollte es vielleicht doch versuchen. Kann jetzt nicht denken... ich lese weiter...

Ich lese „Hermiones Dilemma" vollständig durch und knirsche vor Frustration mit den Zähnen, da der untere Teil der Seite von Nebel bedeckt wird, der, wie ich gelernt habe entweder bedeut, dass eine Geschichte unfertig ist oder noch in Arbeit. Ich habe das Ende von „Juwel Of The Nile" erreicht, da materialisiert sich aus genau diesem Nebel heraus ein neues Kapitel. Am Ende starre ich noch zwanzig Minuten vergebens auf die Seite in der Hoffnung auf mehr, aber vergebens. Ich werde später noch einmal schauen, da kann sie sich sicher sein.

„Falling Farther In", nimmt den Rest des Nachmittages in Anspruch, und „Marrach" frißt die frühen Stunden des Abends. Für „Turnabout" und „Fair Play" brauche ich zwei Stunden, weil ich sie mehrmals lese (sie sind kurz genug dafür). Ein Blick auf den Buchblock zeigt das ich noch soviel mehr zum Lesen habe, dass es Tage dauern wird, bis ich fertig bin; es ist als ob man merkt, das man noch einen ganzen Beutel Schokolade übrig hat.

Ich lese als nächstes „Her Seventh Year" und muss furchtbar grinsen. Danke, Gina; Ich denke, dass ich mir das für den Tag merken werde, an dem ich in einer Position sein werde, den Zaubertränkemeister in solch einer köstlich vertrauten Weise zu quälen. Und um das fest zu halten, ich beabsichtige, mich in gerade solch eine Position zu begeben. Bald. Ich blättere um und sehe eine andere Geschichte von Gina, die heißt „A Friendly Wager"; das Ende lässt mich vor Überraschung, Freude und Ausgelassenheit aufheulen. Ich muß das Buch vor Kichern eine Weile weglegen.

Ich lese „The Gift Horse" als nächstes und eine unglaublichen Eifersucht keimt in mir, als ich feststelle, dass ich nicht in dieser Geschichte vorkomme. Das überrascht mich; Ich bin normalerweise keine sehr eifersüchtige Person, aber es scheint, dass meine Gefühle wenn es um Snape geht etwas verrückt spielen. Ich frage mich ob die Autorin, wie so viele der anderen Autoren, mehr als eine Geschichte im Buch hat. Ich beschließe sie nicht sofort zu verurteielen, denn sie hat sich sogut um Severus gekümmert; aber ich komme nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, ob sie irgendwann auch etwas schreiben wird wo sie auch mir ein paar gefallen tut.

Es ist jetzt dunkel draussen; ich habe keine Ahnung wo Janine ist. Ich grinse; noch mehr Wasser für die Gerüchtemühle. Bis zum Frühstück wird man ihre Verlobung mit Gretna Green, dem Alchemisten von Surrey bekannt geben. Ich schließe widerstrebend das Buch und verstaue es unter meinem Kissen, um es von neugierigen Augen zu schützen. Ich darf niemanden dieses Buch sehen lassen, besonders nicht meine klatschende Zimmergenossin- es überrascht mich immer wieder das diese Leute, die nie ein Wort über ihre Arbeit verlieren, sich so ausführlich über ihre Kollegen austauschen. Da viele dieser Geschichten während meiner Schulzeit spielen (Oh, toller Gedanke), will ich nicht riskieren, das jemand ihnen glaubt und Severus für etwas Schwierigkeiten bekommt, von dem ich mir nur wünsche, dass er es wirklich getan hätte.

Ich nehme an, das das für mich eher ungewöhnlich ist; ich bin sonst so regeltreu. Aber entweder färben Harry und Ron auf mich ab oder ich bin da raus gewachsen, denn von vielen der Sachen in diesem Buch hätte ich damals gedacht das sie nicht zu mir passen, jetzt scheinen sie das Anziehendste zu sein was ich mir vorstellen kann. Einige von ihnen würden nur in einer Phantasiewelt funktionieren oder nur mit einem verläßlichen Lover auszuleben sein, aber einige von ihnen sind sehr gut machbar und gefallen mir.

Und alle würden mir jetzt Willkommen sein. Zwölf Stunden Geschichten über einen Severus Snape zu lesen,der etwas mit mir zu tun haben möchte, hat mich ziemlich heiß laufen lassen. Über die Geschichten nachdenkend lehne ich mich in meine Kissen zurück.

Wörter, sogar gerade ihre Form auf der Seite oder ihr Klang können so erotisch sein. Die Bilder und die Empfindungen, die durch eine gute Portion gut geschriebene Erotik, wie dem Inhalt des grünen Buches entspringen können das Blut schon in Wallung bringen. Meine Hände wandern unten über meinem Körper und streicheln meine Brüste, meinen Bauch und meine Schenkel, und als meine Finger sich nach oben bewegen um mein Hemd und meinen BH zu öffnen, erinnert mich das an eine Szene aus „The Fourth Unforgivable"

Ich spiele mit meinen Brüsten um die angenehme Empfindung zwischen meinen Beinen, die Severus mit seinem Mund hervorruft zu kompensieren, er macht eine Pause,sieht mich an, unglaublich erregt von dem Anblick. Ich denke an sein Gesicht, denke an das, was er dabei denken könnte, genau dabei erwacht meine volle Leidenschaft. Ich schäle mich schnell aus meinen Jeans, gefolgt von meiner Unterwäsche, bis ich nur mein offenes Hemd unter der genauso offenen Robe anhabe. Ich fasse zwischen meine Beinen und finde dort die Feuchtigkeit von zwölf Stunden ununterbrochenem an Snape denken. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm zeigen, wie naß er mich macht; ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass ihm das Wissen gefallen würde.

Ich weiß was ich mag, was ich mir wünsche, und meine Finger verharren in meinem Lieblingsrhythmus, streicheln meinen Klitoris und Schamlippen und machen mich scharf. Meine andere Hand neckt leicht meine Nippel, und ich beginne auf dem Bett hin und her zu rutschen, kleine Seufzer lösen sich von meinen Lippen, während ich immer höher steige.

Ich bin so aufgeregt, nun gibt es keine Hemmungen mehr. Ich stelle mir vor wie Severus neben mir auf dem Bett liegt, den Erregung klar in den Augen und ich wimmere wieder. Ich kann seine Stimme hören, wie er mir die erotischsten Versprechungen macht: "Bald, Hermione, aber nicht sofort... Ich möchte das du beim ersten Mal ganz dicht davor bist." Ich kann fast seine Lippen in meinem Nacken spüren, und eine Gänsehaut läuft meinen Rücken hinunter. In meinen Gedanken sind die Finger zwischen meinen Beinen nicht meine eigenen.

Ich wölbe mich in seine Berührung und steige immer höher, und dann bin ich da, der Explosion zieht Sie paradoxerweise meinen Körper fest zusammen, und ich kann hören wie ich seinen Namen heraus schreie. Er ist so erfüllend seinen Namen während des Orgasmus heraus zu schreien- drei Silben auf zwei verkürzt- so sinke ich zurück in meine Kissen, ich zittere, schwitze und wünsche mir er wäre hier.

"Severus," murmele ich wieder, sein Name ist wie ein leiser Schwur an mich. Würde ich in dies fühlen, wenn es das Buch nicht gäbe? Es interessiert mich nicht. Mr Nooke hat Recht; es gibt andere Energien, die hier am Werke sind und ich habe nicht die Absicht sie auf zu halten. Ich falle in einen zufriedenen Schlaf, träume von schwarzen Haaren die sich auf meinem Kissen ausbreiten, seine tiefe Stimme streichelt mich durch die Nacht.

So gut habe ich seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Kein Wunder, denke ich; ich war so beschäftigt die Ergebnisse aufzuschreiben. Ich beschränke mich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass es meine Stimmung und meine Fähigkeit mit Druck um zu gehen verbessern könnte, nur eine Geschichte pro Abend zu lesen und dann das zu tun was auch immer sie mich anspornt zu tun. An diesem Abend lese ich „A Higher Price", eine erstaunliche Arbeit die Handlung und Intrige mit zitronig-duftendem Dampf vermischt. Am folgenden Morgen kann ich dem Drang nicht widerstehen, mehr zu lesen, also nehme ich das Buch und suche nach Updates Von „Juwel Of The Nile" aber noch kein Glück -ich werde gierig- und lese eine schöne und intelligente Geschichte namens „Lost And Found". Das nimmt den größten Teil des Vormittags in Anspruch, aber kann mich nicht davon abhalten meine Arbeit früher zu beenden, um „Compelling of the Heart" zu lesen, danach wiederhole ich die Aktivitäten des ersten Abends, komplett mit der Zufriedenheit am Ende, von Severus Namen auf meine Lippen. Gut, das ich jede Nacht die gleichen Vorkehrungen wie am ersten Abend getroffen habe.

Danach habe ich noch genug Zeit „Distraction" zu lesen und danach den zweiten Teil, „Detention", der mich ein eine zweite Runde Selbstbefriedigung treibt. In der dritten Nacht lese ich „Pawn To Queen", die mich bis zwei Uhr morgens wach hält und mich dann vom schlafen abhält, weil ich über das Ende dieser wunderbar verworrenen Geschichte Gedanken mache. In der folgenden Nacht ist es „Lightening Strikes" (mein Glück, zwei äußerst unwiderstehliche und gut-gemachte, aber unfertige Geschichten nacheinander zu finden!) die mir den ersten Eindruck von dem gibt, was geschehen könnte, wenn Severus und ich je ein Kind haben sollten.

Das gibt mir zu denken. Würde er sich ein Kind wünschen? Würde ein Kind ändern, wie er sich und die Welt sieht? Für einen Mann, der sich offenbar für entbehrlich hält, könnte es eine furchteinflößende Vorstellung sein, das ein Teil von ihm weiter lebt. Ich wüßte zu gern, was er gedacht hat, als er diese Geschichte gelesen hat. Ich beiße auf meine Lippe und genieße das reizvolle Bild von Severus Snape der von mir Besitz ergreift, bevor er rein technisch gesehen das Recht dazu hätte. Langsam Granger. Du musst ihn erst mal ins Bett kriegen, bevor du dir über Kinder gedanken machen kannst. Was für eine angenehme Herausforderung...

In der nächsten Nacht lese ich „Blank Slate". Außerdem finde ich eine Reihe von Geschichten, die „Ravenous", „Lionheart" und „Serpentine" heißen. Mmm, realistische Geschichten mit gerade einem Hauch von Süße! In der sechsten Nacht lese ich „Lost", die noch nicht fertig, aber ausgezeichnet ist; ich bin so gespannt auf die Fortsetzung, dass ich Pergament und eine flinke Feder ergreife und weiterschreibe, um die Spannung ab zu bauen.

Ich strecke mich wohlig aus, als ich mich auf zu Bett gehen vorbereite. Fast eine ganze Woche voll unglaublicher Geschichten mit dem reizvollen Zaubertränkemeister und einer Hermione die nicht weniger unglaublich ist. Ich werde verwöhnt, und es ist kein Ende im Aussicht, denn das Buch wächst in die Breite. Ich glaube das es ein Echtzeit-Archiv ist, dem die Geschichten von wo auch immer diese Frauen sein mögen zugefügt werden. Meine Lippen zucken belustigt; ich hoffe, dass dieses Buch sich in Bände aufteilt, anstatt sich solange zu verdicken, bis ich es nicht mehr anheben kann.

Es gibt im Moment keinen Grund sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, sage ich mir und erinnere mich an Rons Stimme vor langer Zeit: Bist du eine Hexe oder nicht? Dafür gibt es Verkleinerungs- und Gewichtsreduzierungszauber. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe die Zeit anzuhalten würde ich sie alle auf einmal lesen. Ich frage mich, ob „Extemporis" aus Lightening Strikes" wirklich ist. Das werde ich morgen nachschlagen.

Aber zuerst ins Bett. Morgen ist der Tag, an dem wir den Trank wieder testen und möchte ausgeruht sein wenn ich mit den Steinen arbeite.

Kurz bevor ich das Licht ausmache, greife ich kurz zu Feder und Tinte und kritzele eine schnelle Nachricht an Nookes:

Danke. Oh ich danke ihnen!

Credit Where Credit Is Due:

„A Higher Price" belongs to _Claire_ and _Anne_. „Roman Holiday" and „Jewel of the Nile" belong to _Anna_. „Hermione's Dilemma" and „Lost" belong to _Elaine_. „Falling Farther In" belongs to _KazVL_. „Marrach" belongs to _Kathy (Damiana)_. „Turnabout", „Fair Play", and „Pawn to Queen" belong to _Riley_. „Her Seventh Year" and „A Friendly Wager" belong to _Gina_. „Lost and Found" belongs to _Venus de Milo_. „Compelling the Heart", „Distraction", „Detention", „Blank Slate", and „Lightning Strikes" belong to _Auror Borealis_. „The Fourth Unforgivable" belongs to _Rhosymedre_. „Ravenous", „Lionheart", and „Serpentine" belong to _Vulgarweed_. The „Gift Horse" belongs to _Quillusion_.

I didn't write to ask permission to use the titles of the stories, which I hope is OK; they're all found in fanfic archives or on and I don't think there are any spoilers. If people read this, it might be good publicity, too. And a teeny part of me wonders if people won't think of things to add to their unfinished works if they see it here… Hermione was not the only one to write a continuation of someone else's story to relieve the agony of 'THERE'S NO MORE!!!'

Q

ÜN.: Und jetzt nochwas von mir: PINKY, bist du irgendwo da draussen? Du hattest eine so tolle Übersetzung von Roman Holiday angefangen...


	13. I Hate Waiting Ich hasse es zu warten

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Das hat mal wieder irre lange gedauert. Das "wirkliche" Leben verschlingt dann doch eine Menge Zeit;-)))

Nanami22: Deine Review hat mich beflügelt. Danke!

Vielen Dank, Krümelchen, fürs betalesen.

Rating: PG13-R

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 13 -I Hate Waiting/ Ich hasse es zu warten-

Ich appariere am folgenden Abend um sechs Uhr nach Hogwarts und freue mich auf das Abendessen in wenigen Minuten. Dumbledore hat mich eingeladen, den Abend an meinem Almamater zu verbringen, da Severus sich heute Abend am Steinkreis versuchen wird; der Schulleiter hat sogar angeboten, einen Ersatzzaubertränkelehrer für die Gelegenheit zu finden, und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass Snape auf die Identität des Neulings ziemlich gespannt ist.

Ich bin überrascht wie nervös ich bei meiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts bin-, welches, nun da ich graduiert bin, nicht mehr wie ein zu Hause für mich ist; nein, dies ist jetzt faktisch Snapes Terrain. Ich nehme an, dass mich das „WIKTT-Archiv" noch etwas mitnimmt, obwohl ich das Buch schon lange genug habe, um einen Teil der Geschichten mehrfach gelesen zu haben. Ich habe letzte Nacht zu lange gelesen und nun bin ich doch ziemlich müde- aber ich bedauere es nicht, nicht bei den Geschichten! Es gibt noch Geschichten die ich noch nicht angerührt habe, aber die Geschichten, die ich mit solcher Freude verschlungen habe, haben mich genug verändert, um mich die Große Halle ein wenig anders sehen zu lassen. Alles in Hogwarts scheint sich verändert zu haben, obwohl es sicher ich bin, die sich verändert hat; alles scheint jetzt in ein weiches nostalgisches Licht getaucht, gepaart mit der Aufregung in die mich die Geschichten versetzt haben. Mir wird etwas warm bei dem Gedanken an jene Szenen, besonders da ich in wenigen Minuten meinem...Co-Star gegenüberstehen werde.

Heute Abend sitze ich am Gryffindortisch neben Ginny Weasley, die jetzt in ihrem siebten Jahr ist. Mit ihr kann man gut lachen und ein Schwätzchen unter Schulmädchen halten, wie ich es vor kurzem auch noch war, man kann den Rest der Erwachsenenwelt für einige Zeit einfach ignorieren. Wir tratschen über bekannte und unbekannte Geschichten und essen so viel, das in der Diätredaktion der Cosmo die Alarmglocken schrillen würden. Trotzdem essen wir noch Nachtisch. Und sowieso, wer glaubt schon was in der Cosmo steht? Ich kann es mir direkt vorstellen: 10 Schulmädchenphantasien von denen Ihr Lehrer wünschte sie nicht unterdrückt zu haben.

Ich versuche mein bestes nicht zu enttäuscht auszusehen, weil Snapes Platz am Lehrertisch leer bleibt. Vielleicht will er ein Treffen zwischen uns hinauszögern, weil er auch eine Ausgabe des Buches hat. Ich lächele innerlich; was könnte wohl in diesem Buch sein, das Snape zu nervös machen würde mir gegenüber zu treten?

Nachdem Abendessen bleibe ich noch eine Weile beim Schulleiter und spreche mit ihm detailliert über den Cleve-Trank. Ich bin überrascht, dass Severus nicht auch dort ist, aber ich frage nicht nach ihm; obwohl er für einen von Dumbledores Untergebenen ist, gehört er nicht zu der Sorte Mensch trotz seiner Beschäftigung, als einer von Untergebenen Dumbledores, ist er nicht die Art von Mann der sich jemandem Verpflichtet fühlt.

Aber er ist an jemanden gebunden, obwohl ich alles tue, um es die meiste Zeit zu verdrängen. Dumbledore blickt fortwährend flüchtig auf die Uhr. Selbst während unseres freundlichen Gesprächs sehe ich gelegentliche Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen. Er ist besorgt und es ist nur eine Angelegenheit weniger Momente, bevor ich begreife, was nicht in Ordnung ist.

Severus ist bei Voldemort.

Es gab eine Zeit, als mein erstes Gedanke gewesen wäre wie ich den Steinkreis benutzen kann wenn Severus nicht wieder kommt. Aber das war einmal. Ich spüre wie mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt, selbst als es dort wieder ruhig ist erschüttert sein Pochen immer noch in den Tiefen meiner Seele. Das letzte Mal, da wir darüber sprachen, erwähnte Severus, dass Nachzügler normalerweise wesentlich schlechter behandelt werden, als die, die sich ihm sofort anschlossen. Nach all dem was er letztes Mal aushalten musste, was mochte heute Abend geschehen?

So geschieht es, dass Albus Dumbledore und Hermione Granger zusammen vor einem freundlich flackernden Feuer sitzen, Tee trinken und an Keksen herumknabbern, jeder für sich vortäuschend, das er die Grausigkeiten, die ein Freund jetzt gerade aushalten muss ignorieren kann, jeder beschäftigt sich unbeeindruckt zu zeigen um dem anderen Sicherheit zu geben. Ich fühle mich wie eine Schauspielerin in einem Theaterstück, die ihren Text vergessen hat. Was tue ich, wenn ich den ' Elefanten im Raum ' nicht länger ignorieren kann? Ich knicke zuerst ein.

"Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn Severus das noch länger tut", sage ich schließlich.

"Das habe ich in den vergangenen acht Jahren jedes Mal gesagt, wenn er wieder gegangen ist", sagt Dumbledore leise, sein Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch einmal gehen sollte." Er macht eine lange Pause, als ob er entscheiden müsste ob er das kommende laut aussprechen sollte.

"Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen mache, dass er eine dieser Zusammenkünfte nicht überlebt."

In diesem Moment stelle ich fest, dass ich jetzt wirklich eine Erwachsene bin; Dumbledore macht keinen Versuch mich von irgendetwas abzuschirmen. Er war nie geheimnistuerisch, als wir noch Schüler waren, aber ich weiß ganz genau, das er uns nie alles erzählt hat was vor sich ging.

Der Schulleiter spricht weiter: "Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn; er ist bereits erschöpft und seine Reserven sind fast vollständig aufgebraucht. Sie, mein Liebe, sind die einzige Sache in seinem Leben, die ihm Freude bringt, und Sie sind physikalisch und moralisch zu weit von ihm entfernt, als das er diese Freude genug auskosten kann um sich zu erholen."

Meine Augen werden groß und der Schulleiter kichert trotz der ernsten Situation. "Hermione", sagt er ruhig, "ich kenne Severus Snape seit er 10 Jahre alt ist. Der Mann kann eine Halbinsel mit einem sehr dünnen Steg sein, aber er ist keine wirkliche Insel, und er möchte auch nicht wirklich eine sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sie betrachtet, wenn er das Gefühl hat unbeobachtet zu sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn betrachten. Keiner von ihnen ist in diesen Dingen geübt, aber so lange, wie nichts schwerwiegendes sie behindert, bin ich sicher, dass sie beide das irgendwie schaffen werden." Er seufzt leise.

"Jedenfalls hoffe ich es; ich denke, dass Sie die einzige Hoffnungsquelle sind, die Severus geblieben ist." Mit einer Geste die mehr Sorge und Müdigkeit in sich trägt als ich je bei Dumbledore gesehen habe, greift er sich kurz an die Nasenwurzel. "Er fühlt sich seit ihrer Schulzeit zu ihnen hingezogen- was nicht bedeuten soll, dass er das irgendjemandem gezeigt hätte- mir eingeschlossen. Ich weiß es nur wegen einer beiläufigen Bemerkung, als er sich nach einem besonders schlimmen... na, sie wissen schon." Er seufzt.

"Trotz seines Rufes, Miss Granger, bin ich sicher, das Sie feststellen werden, dass Severus ein achtbarer Mann ist, und selbst wenn seine Position als Ihr Lehrer es ihm nicht verboten hätte, ihr Alter hätte es getan. Ich verurteile ihn nicht für seine Gefühle; keiner von uns kann wählen, wen wir lieben, und ich glaube zu wissen, dass Severus nie zuvor geliebt hat. Die Einsamkeit war ein Grund der ihn zu den Todesessern führte, und Freundschaft war es, was ihn zurückgeholt hat. Es ist kein Wunder, das er bis heute glaubt sie nicht zu verdienen; und genau das, mehr als alles andere, wird ihn an einer vollständigen Genesung hindern."

"Wenn er die Nacht überlebt", murmele traurig. Ich kann fühlen, wie heiße Tränen hinter meinen Augenlidern stechen, aber ich lasse sie nicht laufen, fest konzentriert lasse ich stattdessen Berechnungen in meinem Kopf ablaufen und liste Bestandteile für einen Trank der eingewachsene Zehennägel heilt auf, alles nur damit meine Gefühle sich nicht frei über meine Wangen ergießen. Plötzlich die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er mich mit mehr als akademischem Interesse beachtet, zu Wissen, dass mich jahrelang beobachtet hat, zu wissen, dass er glaubt kein Glück zu verdienen, all diese Dinge würden mich in diesem Moment ertrinken lassen, wenn ich die Kontrolle verlöre.

Albus lächelt mich an, sein Ausdruck voll Zuversicht, die Spannung ist für einen Moment vergessen. "Ich wünschte, dass Severus Sie jetzt sehen könnte", sagt er leise. "Ich glaube kaum, dass jemals zuvor eine Frau um ihn geweint hat."

Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass Dumbledore mich als Frau bezeichnet, aber ich nehme an, dass ich jetzt genau das bin. Zweifellos bin ich kein Mädchen mehr, weder vom Körper noch im Verstand und auch nicht im Geist. Und ich weine um Snape und mache mir Sorgen um ihn, ich habe alle Hoffnung verloren ihm helfen zu können. Ich fühle einige Tränen meine Wange hinunterrollen und wische sie schnell mit der Seite meiner Hand weg, während ich mich auf setze.

"Was muss passieren damit er sicher ist?", frage ich. Ich bin bereit alles zu tun, egal ob es um Blut spenden geht oder sein Geheimniswahrer zu werden.

"Das", sagt Dumbledore, "hängt sehr von dem ab, was im Augenblick geschieht."

Nicht die Art von Antwort, die ich mir gewünscht habe, aber nichtsdestoweniger die Wahrheit.

Wir warten.

Es wird elf Uhr bevor etwas passiert. Ich habe zwei Ausgaben der „Opus Astronica" gänzlich gelesen und mir Notizen zu den Artikeln gemacht. Ich habe den Inhalt von einem von Albus Bücherborden neu sortiert. Ich habe den Sprechenden Hut gesäubert und mich für eine Weile mit ihm unterhalten, was sehr erfreulich war: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass über mehr als nur die Einsortierung der Schüler sprechen kann. Ich habe sogar Fawkes Schwanzfedern geglättet und ihm eine Geschichte vorgelesen, Dumbledore sagt, dass es das Gefieder des Phoenix zum Glänzen bringt. Fawkes hat sich auf meinen Schoß gekuschelt und beobachtet mich sichtlich Zufrieden mit flüssigen Augen; mit diesem erstaunlichen Geschöpf so nah bei mir fühle ich dasselbe. Ich unterdrücke den Gedanken, das der magische Vogel vielleicht bald für weit ernstere Beruhigungen gebraucht wird.

Das Geräusch von rennenden Füßen nähert sich der Tür und Dumbledore hat die Tür bereits geöffnet, bevor Gesicht des Professor McGonagalls im Türrahmen erscheint.

"Albus", keucht sie. "Komm." An mich wird kein Wort gerichtet und dennoch weiß ich, dass ich mit ihnen gehen muss.

Wir laufen die Treppe hinunter, den Gang entlang und ich bin zu verängstigt, um den Knall aus Dumbledores Zauberstab zu genießen, der Peeves, der uns versucht mit in den Weg gestellten Vasen aufzuhalten, an die Decke nagelt.

Als Kind hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass Erwachsene laufen können, und schnell, wenn es Notwendigkeit ist. Nun da ich eine Erwachsene bin, und von einer Angst getrieben werde, die schlimmer ist als jeder Kinderschreck, scheinen meine Füße Flügel zu besitzen. Die zwei Lehrer vor mir sind noch schneller geworden und ich bin direkt hinter ihnen, das Adrenalin gibt mir die Kraft.

Kaum eine Minute später, kommen wir schlitternd vor der Treppe in die Kerker zum stehen. Ein leises Wort von Dumbledore und die Treppe wird zu einer Rutsche und einen Herzschlag später sind wir unten.

Dann laufen wir wieder, um Ecken und Windungen und durch die Flure, die mit dieser Geschwindigkeit kaum bekannt vorkommen, die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum steht offen als wir ankommen.

Dumbledore ist jetzt nach außen vollkommen ruhig, und er schreitet gemessen in das Klassenzimmer und wendet sich gleich dem privaten Quartier des Zaubertränkemeisters zu. McGonagall und ich folgen ihm, während er eintritt, nur um gleich wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

Professor Snape liegt verkrümmt auf dem Fußboden, bewegungslos, große Teile seiner Robe sind mit etwas am seinem Körper verklebt, was nur sein eigenes Blut sein kann. Es gibt Stellen, an denen die blassen Streifen der sichtbaren Haut einen schrecklichen Kontrast zum umgebenden schwarzglänzenden, nassen Gewebe bilden. Sein linker Arm ist fest gegen seinen Magen gepresst, der Rechte schützend darüber gelegt, sein gesamter Körper ist eingerollt, wie um sich vor etwas zu schützen.

Unglaublicherweise fange ich mich zuerst. Ich knie neben ihm nieder, die Hand an seinem Hals und ich schluchze vor Erleichterung, als ich das schnelle, wenn auch schwachem Pochen seines Pulses in meinen Fingerspitzen spüre. Ich nicke zu den anderen beiden, und dann sind sie neben mir, untersuchen seine Verletzungen und murmeln leise beruhigende Worte.

"Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragt Dumbledore und McGonagall antwortet:

"Im Tal des Todes. In den Vereinigten Staaten."

Dies überrascht Dumbledore und er sieht die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin an.

„Ich glaube", kommt Snapes Stimme, schwach und voll von Schmerz, "das sollte... eine Art von... Nachricht sein."

"Severus", sagt Dumbledore, drängen und Erleichterung sprechen aus seiner Stimme. "Was ist passiert?"

Snape presst vor Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen und es dauert einen langen Moment, bevor er genug Atem fassen kann, um zu sprechen.

"Voldemort... wollte mehr von dem Trank." Ein weiteres Keuchen. "Bestellte mich... um die Seele eines Muggles zu extrahieren... auf...dem Punkt." Er schluckt schwer.

"Ich... lehnte ab... aus praktischen Gründen. Lange Erklärung." Einen Momentes liegt er still, scheinbar ahnungslos, dass sein Körper sich vor Schmerz krümmt selbst während er das abliefert, was fast ein akademischer Vortrag sein könnte. Seine Stimme ist schwächer, als er fortfährt.

"Er war verärgert- tat das übliche." Ich fühle wie mein Herz aussetzt; wie traurig, dass es eine Art der Folter gibt die Severus als 'das übliche' bezeichnet. Aber er geht noch weiter.

"Er weiß es... das die Seele, die ich verwende... nicht auf die übliche Weise gewonnen wurde. Wirkt anders, weniger wirkungsvoll. Genau wie Molly beobachtet hat. Die Seele hat... weniger Furcht. Er hat mich einen... Verräter genannt... und gesagt er würde mich langsam... töten, wie es scheint... habe ich meinen Nutz-" raues Husten "Nutzen verspielt." Er schnappt in einer Art und Weise nach Luft, die mir das Herz zerreißt, dann schafft er Unglaublicherweise etwas, das man als Lächeln bezeichnen könnte. "Sagte... er dachte, dass ich an beide...", -eine lange Pause entsteht, während er wieder nach Atem ringt- "... an beide Seiten... nach Lust und ... Laune nur Geschichten erzähle..."

Dieses Mal, halten die Schmerzkrämpfe länger an und er muss würgen.

"Das dunkle Mal", krächzt er schließlich. "Er benutzt es wie eine Zeitbombe... nur langsamer. Stück für... Stück wird das Gehirn... abgeschaltet." Heiseres, schmerzhaftes Husten, gefolgt von einer Grimasse, die in besseren Zeiten ein ironisches Lächeln gewesen sein könnte.

"Alle... außer den Schmerzzentren." Wieder presst er die Zähne zusammen, dann folgt eine geringfügige Entspannung. "Brauchte nur ein Wort... Suscito. Muss von Anfang an... im Mal eingebaut... gewesen sein."

Ich streiche die Haare aus seiner Stirn. Er ist überall schwarz und blau verfärbt; Ich weiß, dass er meisten Dinge ausgelassen hat, die sie ihm angetan haben. "Severus... glaubst du das der Cleve-Trank den aktiven Teil aus dem Mal entfernen kann?"

Er versucht mit den Schultern zu zucken, aber sein Körper wie gelähmt vor Schmerz. "Weiß nicht", bringt er gerade noch heraus, dann beginnt er zu schaukeln, als der Schmerz übermächtig wird. "Ich werde alles versuchen."

Man kann offen erkennen, das er stärkere Schmerzen hat, als er je zuvor gefühlt hat; Tränen laufen über sein schmales Gesicht und vermischen sich mit Blut und Schweiß und Gott weiß, was sonst. Der volle, wohl kultivierte Klang seiner Stimme ist weg, weggeraspelt durch die Schreie, die, da bin ich sicher, seine Stimmbänder in den letzten Stunden zerrissen haben. Alles was ihm geblieben ist, ist eine Hülse, eine Stimme, die ihn fast jedes Mal im Stich läßt, wenn er sprechen will. Ich weiß, dass er niemanden freiwillig ihn so sehen lassen würde und an dem Gedanken klammere ich mich fest während ich meine Entscheidung treffe.

Ich setze mich etwas auf und sehe zu der geöffneten Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes, die zu Snapes persönlichem Labor führt.

"Accio Cleve-Trank", rufe ich einige Sekunden später landet mit der Präzision eines Chirurgen ein Fläschchen der bronzefarbenen Flüssigkeit in meiner Hand. Ich helfe Severus sich auf zusetzen, um etwas davon zu schlucken, er würgt einen Moment, bevor er es hinunterschlucken kann. Wir warten gespannt, wohl wissend, dass es einige Minuten dauert bevor eine Wirkung sichtbar wird, also rufe ich einige Dinge herbei, um etwas zu tun zu haben. Ein Tuch, ein Stück Seife, und zwei Schalen warmes Wasser erscheinen, vorsichtig reinige ich sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Er kann mir nicht helfen, denn seine Nervenenden sind von Crucio schwer beschädigt worden. Als ich fertig bin schafft er es zu flüstern.

"Danke. Ich fühle mich schrecklich."

Ich lache darüber. "Nur du kannst so eine Untertreibung hervorbringen, Severus Snape", sage ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Jetzt ist klar, dass der Cleve-Trank nicht gewirkt hat. Nicht einmal die Cruciatusschmerzen sind gemindert, ich runzele konzentriert die Stirn.

"Hermione", Dumbledores Stimme hat einen dringenden Ton und in dem Augenblick geht mir ein Licht auf.

"Der Steinkreis", sagen wir zusammen, und stolpere auf meine Füße und schaffe es trotz meiner Eile mich vorsichtig von Severus zerschlagener Form zu lösen.

"Bleiben Sie bei ihm, Minerva", sagt Dumbledore und geht in den kleinen Arbeitsraum, aus dem ich den Zaubertrank herbeigerufen habe und er kehrt mit einem dampfenden großen Kessel zurück. Eine Priese Flohpulver in den Kamin bringt uns schnell nach Hogsmeade, das wir kaum wahrnehmen während wir nach Salisbury weiterapparieren.

Ich renne den Hügel hinauf, mit voller Kraft in meinen Plan, obwohl der kaum halb fertig ist. Aber ich kann nicht anhalten; es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel, ich reite auf der Welle des Jubels die mit dem Verstehen kommt, wie etwas funktioniert. Ron liebt seine Mutter; Rons Seele heilte sie, wo die eines Fremden es nicht vermochte. Irgendjemand muss Snape genug lieben, damit seine Seele ihn heilen kann. Die Seele ist keine träge Sache, die man benutzen und manipulieren kann; sie ist etwas lebendiges, und sie kann Dinge offenbaren, die vom Verstand unabhängig sind, genau wie das Herz es kann. Wenn die Seele im Zaubertrank den Empfänger nicht liebt, geschieht kaum etwas. Ich lache über mich; kein Wunder das Rons Seele Snape nicht geholfen hat. Ich kann mir nicht denken, wie die Seele in Voldemorts Lebensunterstützenden Zaubertrank wirkt, aber dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit.

Dumbledore hat den großen Kessel und ein Feuer aufgebaut, und ich werfe einen Blick in den Himmel. Wir haben Glück; wir müssen nur zwei Minuten länger warten. Da fällt mir etwas auf.

"Wie machen wir das überhaupt", rufe ich Dumbledore zu. "Wir sind nur zu zweit. Wer macht das alles?"

Ich höre die Antwort so klar, als ob er direkt neben mir steht. "Ich braue den Zaubertrank und Sie bitten die Steine ihre Seele zu verwenden."

Ob man das so machen kann? Selbst als wir anfangen, habe ich noch Zweifel. Es bleibt keine Zeit zu zweifeln, nur um es zu versuchen, nur Zeit, es zu tun. Und Severus ist jedes Risiko wert, das ich auf mich nehmen muss.

Ich habe nicht einen Gedanken daran gegeben, überrascht zu sein, dass Dumbledore weiß, dass ich meine Seele für Severus geben würde; später wird es mir seltsam vorkommen, dass er sich nicht selbst anbot. Aber wenn es eine Sache an Albus Dumbledore gibt, die niemand bestreiten kann, ist es, dass er alles sieht und alles weiß. Fast alles.

Ich stoße meinen Zauberstab in den Stein und glaube einen spürbar erregten Ruck in den Steinen zu spüren, als die Steine mich erkennen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mich begrüßen und die Wirklichkeit verschwimmt für einen Moment in der Freude begrüßt werde, bewundert, geliebt zu werden.

Das Lied beginnt wieder, dieses Mal stimme ich ein, mit Worten und Bedeutungen die ich nie vorher gehört habe und noch nicht wirklich verstehe. Ich bin gefangen in einer Halbwelt vergessener Magie und ein Teil von mir- vielleicht aus genetischem Gedächnis heraus- erwacht um meine Zunge und Hände zu führen.

Irgendwie wissen die Steine von Severus. Sie haben kein Bild von ihm- denn Steine haben keine Augen- aber ihre anderen Sinne stellen ihn dar und in ihrer Weise erkenne ich ihn.

Ja, denke ich zu den Steinen. Ich brauche eure Hilfe, um ihm zu helfen.

Zum ersten Mal antworten die Steine in einer Sprache, die ich wieder erkenne.

Bedrock.

Und dann besteht alles Licht und Musik und glattem, kühlem Stein und Tau und Gras und Ozon und Feuer und Gold; und die Sterne über mir und die Erde unten und ich bin so müde, dass ich einfach-


	14. Passage Übergang

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Wow, ich sollte euch öfter so üble Cliffhanger präsentieren, so viele Reviews...

Antworten findet ihr im Anschluss an das Kapitel, also am Ende der Seite. Dies ist übrigens eins meiner vielen Lieblingskapitel in der Geschichte.

Rating: R

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 14 -Passage/ Übergang-

Ich bin wach. Glaube ich. Es ist dunkel und von nebenan kommen leise Stimmen. Schnell setze ich mich auf, noch während ich die Vertikale erreiche, merke ich dass ich dafür meine ganze Kraft verwendet habe, die ich besitze. Schwach krabbele ich von der Couch auf die man mich scheinbar gelegt hat und muss mich an der Wand festhalten, anscheinend wird meine geschwächte Seele in meinem geschwächten Körper reflektiert. Ein kleiner Teil von mir ist in Panik, weil ich keine Erinnerung ab etwa der Mitte des Lieds im Steinkreis mehr habe- aber der größte Teil von mir fürchtet sich vor etwas ganz anderem. Ich taumle durch die Tür in Snapes Schlafzimmer, dort sehe ich Minerva und Albus, die rasch über Severus regungslosem Körper arbeiten.

"Geht es ihm gut", krächze ich und mache mich unsicher auf den weg zu seinem Kopfende.

"Er lebt", versichert Albus mir. "Wir haben ihm noch nichts verabreicht; Ich musste den Zaubertrank auf die natürliche Weise abkühlen lassen, ein Kühlzauber hätte ihn verdorben."

Ich starre ihm wie vom Donner gerührt an, dass er sich in einem Zaubertranklabor auskennt. Dann merke ich, wie dumm das ist, schließlich war er es, der den Zaubertrank am Steinkreis gebraut hat. Und er hat die zwölf Nutzungsweisen von Drachenblut entdeckt. Was dachten sie den Miss Granger, was er getan hat als er noch jünger war- Roben für Madam Malkin genäht? Ich schlucke meine Verlegenheit hinunter und starre wieder zu dem Mann auf dem Bett und weg von der blitzenden Belustigung in den Augen des Schulleiters.

McGonagall übergibt mir einen Becher voll Zaubertrank und deutet in Severus Richtung, ich darf ihm den Trank geben. Dankbarer als ich es ausdrücken kann, nicke ich. Ich lasse mich vorsichtig auf dem Bett nieder, bevor ich den Behälter in beide Hände nehme. Ich muss mich stark konzentrieren, um nichts des kostbaren Tranks zu verschütten.

"Severus", rufe ich leise und seine Augen schließen sich fester. "Severus. Setz dich hin." Er antwortet nicht, aber bewegt sich ein wenig; der Effekt des Dunklen Mals ist stärker geworden seit wir ihn verlassen haben. Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange wir fort waren, aber es war offensichtlich länger, als wir wollten. Ich schiebe meinen Arm unter seine Schultern, um ihm zu helfen, aber ich bin so schwach wie er. Starke Arme helfen mir plötzlich, dankbar sehe ich zu Minerva und Albus auf, während sie unseren zerschlagenen Freund halten. Ich setze den Becher an seine Lippen und kippe ihn an, als die warme Flüssigkeit seine Haut berührt folgt er seinem Instinkt und trinkt.

Wir legen ihn wieder hin als er alles ausgetrunken hat und in meiner Erschöpfung lege ich mich einfach neben ihn. Meine Arme zittern und ich fühle mich, als ob ich eine Woche durchschlafen könnte. Aber ich zwinge mich nicht einzuschlafen, bis ich weiß das er reagiert hat. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und studiere sein blasses, blutiges Gesicht während wir warten.

Die Minuten vergehen in quälender Langsamkeit und in jeder treffe ich hunderte Entscheidungen nur um sie sofort wieder zu revidieren. Aber endlich kann ich einen Hauch Farbe auf seinen Wangen sehen und zu meinem maßlosen Entsetzen sehe ich nach etwa zehn Minuten Tränen unter seinen Augenlidern, die seine Wangenknochen hinab laufen.

"Severus", krächze ich und zucke beim Klang meiner Stimme zusammen. Meine Hand jedoch wandert unaufhaltsam zu seiner Wange und mein Daumen wischt die Tränen sanft und mit einer Fürsorge fort, die ich nicht verstecken kann. "Severus, was ist los?"

Er öffnet seine Augen und ich sehe nur Verwunderung darin.

"Bin ich tot", fragt er und ich zwinge mich, den hoffnungsvollen Ton in der Frage zu ignorieren.

"Warum fragst du", kontere ich.

"Mir tut nichts weh", sein Ton ist halb ungläubig, halbe vorsichtige Belustigung. "In den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren meines Lebens hat mir Tag für Tag etwas schmerzen bereitet. Ich hatte jeden Grund anzunehmen, dass sich das erst ändert, wenn ich sterbe." Seine Hand wandert zur Oberseite seines Kopfes und er zuckt zusammen, als er die Schweinerei sieht die nun an seinen Fingern klebt. Ein gedämpftes Ächzen begleitet seine Bewegung, und ich lächele ein wenig; anscheinend schmerzt nur solange nichts, wie er sich nicht bewegt. Nach den Schlägen, denen er sicher ausgesetzt war, ist das keine Überraschung.

"Nein", ich antworte mit Zufriedenheit, "tot bist du nicht. Was nicht heißen soll, dass du es nicht mit aller Kraft versucht hast."

"Ich schätze dass ich erleichtert sein sollte", sagt er resignierend. "Ich finde den Gedanken schrecklich, dass man sich nach dem Tod noch so furchtbar fühlen könnte."

Ja wirklich, dass ist Snape. So eine trockene Bemerkung in einem Meer aus Tränen ist ganz seine Art, und ich fühle wie eine große Last von meinen Schultern genommen wird, als ich über die Bemerkung lache.

Er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir und stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen. Seine Augen werden einen Tick größer und er wirkt überrascht als er seine Umgebung wahrnimmt. Ich kann mir vorstellen was er denkt: Wir liegen nebeneinander im Bett. Habe ich etwas verpasst?

Dumbledore und McGonagall brechen vor Erleichterung fast zusammen. "Severus", sagt McGonagall mit der Stimme voll Mitgefühl, dass man von ihr erwartet hätte, wenn man die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin je zusammen in der Halle oder während eines Quidditchspieles gesehen hat. "Wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen um sie gemacht."

"Ich habe mir selber etwas Sorgen gemacht", gibt Snape leise zu, was uns andere drei im Raum alarmiert, keiner von uns hat jemals so etwas wie Zweifel oder Schwäche von Severus Snape gehört. "Ich dachte, dass ich tot war. Ich hätte tot sein sollen. Ich konnte es fühlen-"

"Also, ich bin ganz sicher, du bist nicht tot", sagt Dumbledore so fest, als ob das Aussprechen für immer wahr machen kann. "Aber du bist immer noch in Gefahr."

Snape nickt träge, da lässt ihn die Erinnerung plötzlich hell wach werden. "Albus", ruft er vom Schreien immer noch heiser und kämpft sich in die aufrechte. Der Schulleiter hilft ihm und ich rutsche etwas an die Stelle, die er damit freigemacht hat.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hält seinen Kopf in den Händen, aber er hat keine Schmerzen. Er denkt nach und das sehr schnell. Ich möchte glauben, dass der Cleve-Trank wenigstens teilweise dafür verantwortlich ist, aber ich habe den definitiven Eindruck, dass das abschütteln des schlimmsten Schmerzes und einfach fortzufahren etwas ist, was Severus Snape bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit üben konnte.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", sagt er und der Hauch von Ungeduld in seiner Stimme lässt ihn viel mehr wie sein übliches Selbst klingen. "Da ist etwas wichtiges, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern." Er klingt als wolle er uns Beschuldigen, ich muss darüber lächeln.

"Oh, dass kann ich ja gar nicht nachvollziehen, Severus", sage ich. "Du hast doch nur die letzten paar Stunden mit dem Tod gerungen und Qualen erlitten. Wo liegt also das Problem?"

Er blickt mich wütend an, aber sein Blick wird weicher als er mich betrachtet. Ich bin nicht sicher, warum, aber ich habe keine Zeit mich zu wundern. Dumbledore hat seinen Zauberstab gezückt und sagt bestimmt: "Accio, Denkarium!"

Ich frage mich, ob das in diesen verwinkelten Gängen funktioniert. Bilder tauchen in meinen Gedanken auf, in denen das Denkarium in der scharfen Kurve von der Eingangshalle in die Kerker hinunter zerschellt.

Einen Moment später ist er hier, das flache Becken, das mit interessanten Symbolen verziert ist, mit seiner silbrigen, wirbelnden und wabernden Oberfläche. Albus gibt Severus den Behälter, aber der schüttelt den Kopf. "Es würde in deinen Gedanken verloren gehen", sagt er, doch der Schulleiter drückt ihm die Schüssel trotzdem fest in die Hände.

"Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt, um vorübergehend auch für mehrere Personen zu funktionieren", erklärt er. "Ich fand es bisher immer sehr nützlich wenn die Gedanken verwirrt waren. Dein Nervensystem ist durch den Cruciatus-Fluch verletzt worden, Severus; Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass es sofort wieder einwandfrei funktioniert, egal wie erstaunlich der Zaubertrank auch ist."

Ohne weiteres Zögern stellt Snape die Schüssel in seinen Schoß. Eine Hand greift vorn in seine Robe, kurz zögert er, fast furchtsam. Langsam schiebt Snape seine Hand in die blutige Masse seiner Kleidung und fischt nach seinem Zauberstab. Er schließt seine Augen, als ob er versuchen würde nicht daran zu denken was er versehentlich dabei berühren könnte, wenn er blind unter seinen Kleidern sucht, aber ein Moment später hat er ihn gefunden. Es ist dunkles Holz, gut so, denn auch er ist blutig. Er schließt seine Augen für einen Moment und konzentriert sich, dann legt er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an die Schläfe. Vorsichtig zieht er einen dünnen silbernen Faden bis zur Oberfläche des Denkariums, so vorsichtig, als ob er Glasfasern spinnen würde. Einen nach dem anderen zieht er eine Reihe feiner, fast unsichtbarer Silberfäden in die Schüssel, konzentriert runzelt er dabei die Stirn. Ich kann sehen wie ihm vor Anstrengung der Schweiß auf die Stirn tritt, aber er macht keine Pause, nicht bis er alle heraus hat, an das er sich erinnern kann. Er schüttelt den Kopf, legt den Zauberstab zur Seite und seufzt enttäuscht.

"Ich glaube nicht dass viel dabei herausgekommen ist", sagt er zweifelnd und Albus legt eine tröstende Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Lass mich noch eine letzte Sache versuchen", schlägt er vor und Severus nickt bereitwillig.

Dumbledore bedeutet Snape seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu nehmen, als er das getan hat legt er die Spitze an die Schläfe des jüngeren Zauberers. Dann legt er seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen den Punkt gerade zwischen Snapes Augen und murmelt: "Recordore".

Diesmal ist es ein kontinuierlicher silberner Strom der von Snapes Schläfe zur Schüssel fließt, Snape keucht vor Schmerz. Doch er hält seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe bis der silberne Strom versiegt ist, dann lässt er den Zauberstab auf die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit im Denkarium gleiten.

"Es tut mir Leid das es weh tat, Severus", sagt Albus besorgt. "Es hätte nicht wehtun dürfen."

"Es war nicht der Bann," keucht Severus durch die von neuem zusammengepressten Zähne, "Es waren die Gedanken. Aber es passt noch nicht zusammen."

"Das kommt daher, das ich diese Erinnerung aus deinem Unterbewusstsein gezogen habe. Das was du zwar aufgenommen, aber nicht vollständig verarbeiten konntest. Es könnte uns helfen. Lasst uns jetzt in das Denkarium schauen."

"Wir alle", frage ich, er nickt und reicht mir seine Hand, um mich zum Rand des Betts zu ziehen. Ich greife den Bettrand und kämpfe mich hoch, bis Severus seinen Arm um meine Taille legt und mich den Rest über zieht. Danach sind wir beide völlig fertig und ich sacke leicht gegen ihn, die Matratze unter uns gibt nach und wir sitzen Schulter an Schulter in einer kleinen Senke. Ich kann fühlen wie er sich an mich lehnt und auch wie er zittert. Ich stelle mir vor, dass das Gefühl eines anderen warmen Körpers neben sich eine beträchtliche Beruhigung für einen Mann sein muss, der heute Abend fast gestorben wäre.

"Und jetzt alle zusammen" sagt Dumbledore, und jeder von uns taucht einen Finger in die Silberwirbel-

Und fallen in Severus Gedanken.

Die Luft ist gesättigt vom Gestank nach Moder und Zerfall und dem etwas saubereren Geruch nach Salz. Ich spüre Kies auf dem Boden, der unter den Füßen der in einem losen Kreis Stehenden knirscht.

Severus liegt am Boden, bewegt sich kaum, ich stelle fest, dass die angespannte Stille um uns herum das Resultat eines Cruciatus-Fluches ist, den er gerade ausgehalten hat. Er sieht bemerkenswert gefasst aus- es ist ja auch nicht das erste Mal das er so etwas erlitten hat; er hatte Zeit, zu lernen gehabt, wie man damit fertig wird. Der Gedanke lässt mich vor Wut kochen, aber ich erinnere mich mit aller Kraft daran, dass ich mich in einer von Severus Erinnerungen befinde und dies alles nicht Live sehe, also bleibe ich ruhig.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich sehe Dumbledore und Snape neben mir stehen. Dumbledore hat die Hände ruhig gefaltet, aber Snape wird sichtbar bewegt durch das was wir sehen. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern, den Armen über der Brust verschränkt, sieht er miserabel aus. Sein Gesicht ist absolut weiß und ich kann den Schweiß über seinen Augenbrauen sehen. Ich stelle mich neben ihn und lege absichtlich aber vorsichtig meine Hand auf seinen Arm und drücke in sanft, wie um zu fragen, ob er in Ordnung ist. Er schenkt mir einen Blick und ein verkniffenes Lächeln, sein Kopf deutet ein Nicken an. Er sieht lange auf den Boden, bevor er wieder aufsehen kann, ich wende mich wieder der Erinnerung zu, um ihm Zeit zu geben sich zu fange.

"Severus, ich wünschte ich müsste das nicht tun", kommt eine dünne, heisere Stimme vom Rand der Erinnerung. Voldemort, selbstverständlich. Er tritt näher an Snapes Körper heran, das glühende Rot seiner Augen und das furchtbare schlangengleiche Gesicht wird immer schrecklicher, während er sich nähert. "Alles was du tun müsstest, ist es einen Muggel zu töten, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Ich weiß, dass du das in der Vergangenheit immer zu umgehen wusstest; ich glaube fast, dass du deine ...Blutlust verloren hast."

Snape hat sich schwankend wieder auf die Beine gekämpft. "Das ist nicht das Problem, Lord Voldemort", fängt er an und hat Mühe zu sprechen, denn seine Stimmbänder rebellieren nach all dem Schreien. "Es ist mir nicht möglich, wer den Zaubertrank braut, kann nicht auch die..."

"Hör auf mir mit Ausreden anzukommen!" bellt Voldemort und Snape verstummt. Er fährt zusammen als die Boshaftigkeit in das graue Gesicht vor ihm kriecht. "Ich habe dir schon zu viel durchgehen lassen. Ich hatte immer eine Schwäche für kleine Dreckstücke weißt du Severus- aber ich bin mit meiner Geduld am Ende. Ich möchte sehen, wie du meine Anweisungen wenigstens einmal ausführst ohne zu diskutieren!"

Snape streckt hilflos seine Hände aus. "Ich kann es nicht," sagt er schlicht. "Nicht wenn sie von mir erwarten auch den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Es geht nicht, auf diese Weise wird es nicht funktionieren."

Plötzlich schwankt Lucius Malfoy vorwärts, er hat Blut geleckt. "Insubordination", brüllt er. "Er darf ihnen keinen Widerspruch leisten, Meister! Ungehorsam ist verboten!"

"Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig seinem Befehl nachkommen, die Seele zu extrahieren und seinen Befehl, den Zaubertrank zu brauen, Lucius", schnappt Snape, aber Voldemort schenkt ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Du hast recht, Lucius", sagt er fast gelassen. "Ich denke, dass Severus seinen Nutzen verspielt hat. Kann er ein guter Zaubertrankhersteller sein, wenn er nicht einmal einen Befehl ausführen kann?"

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Voldemort versteht wirklich nicht, dass es für Severus buchstäblich unmöglich ist, zu tun, was er erwartet; er hat offenbar eine sehr schlechte Zauberrankausbildung genossen. Kein Wunder, dass er versucht hat Nicholas Flamels Stein der Weisen zu stehlen; er hätte es niemals geschafft selbst einen herzustellen und er hätte sicher niemals jemanden anders mit der Aufgabe betraut, aus Angst der jenige könnte Erfolg haben und ihm den Stein schließlich verweigern. Lucius ist keinen Deut besser; es ist schon überraschend das Draco genügend Intelligenz besitzt, um in Snapes Unterricht zu bestehen. Vielleicht hilft Snape ihm auf die Sprünge- aber die ist eine Frage für später.

Voldemort ist jetzt fast Nase an Nase mit Snape. "Du weißt Severus... Das ich dich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile beobachte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du auf zwei Seiten Geschichten erzählst. Du bist mit jeder Woche aufmüpfiger geworden, ich habe jetzt genug von deiner kindischen Widerspenstigkeit. Dein Nutzen schützt dich nur begrenzt und diese Grenze hast du längst überschritten. Du wirst jetzt entweder die Vorbereitungen treffen, wie ich befohlen habe, oder ich bin hier und jetzt fertig mit dir."

"Meister- ich habe es ihnen doch erklärt." Snapes Stimme wird flach und klingt resigniert, ich fühle mit schwerem Herzen, dass er sein Schicksal angenommen hat. "Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht- in niemandes Macht zu tun, was Sie erwarten. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich, glauben sie mir. Aber, wenn ich die Seele extrahiere, dann erkennt sie mich während des Brauens, und der Zaubertrank wird sich nicht mischen. Die Extraktion und die Vorbereitung müssen von zwei unterschiedlichen Menschen gemacht werden. Es gibt keine Weise das zu umgehen."

"Dann", sagt Voldemort und wischt die vereinfachte technische Erklärung einfach weg. "Ich kann keinen im Gefolge dulden, der sich nicht bemüht die Grenzen zwischen dem Möglichen und dem Unmöglichen zu brechen." Er dreht sich unerwartet um und geht zurück zu dem behelfsmäßigen Thron am Ende der Halle. Er setzt sich und blickt lange auf die Szene herab, bevor er wieder spricht.

Seine Stimme ist ganz ruhig.

"Crucio."

Sogar ohne einen Zauberstab ist der Fluch verheerend. Severus fällt nach vorn, sein Gesicht eine Maske des Schmerzes und dann fällt er zu Boden, sein Körper wird von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Die Szene vor mir verschwimmt und ich merke, dass ich weine. Ich kann die Konturen von anderen Todessern kaum erkennen, sie kommen vor und treten Severus in die Rippen, ins Gesicht, sie schießen ihre eigenen Cruciatus Flüche auf ihn und noch mehr. Ihr grölen und ihre Beleidigungen schallen durch die Halle, hässlich und durcheinander. Immer wieder schießt Voldemort einen seiner schrecklich mächtigen Cruciatus Flüche dazwischen und lässt dem Opfer für winzige Momente ruhe dazwischen. Es geht weiter und weiter und ich glaube, dass mir schlecht wird. Der Boden ist voller Blut, Severus Blut, und die Stiefelspitzen der Todesser, die nach ihm getreten haben glänzen dunkel davon.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Severus noch bei Bewusstsein ist, aber zu meinem Erschrecken sehe ich, wie er einem Fluch Lucius Malfoys ausweicht, der in Richtung seiner Leiste geht. Der Snape neben mir zuckt zusammen und ich vermeide sorgfältig jeden Blickkontakt, ich bin sicher das ich weinen muss, wenn ich den Blick sehe den er sicher zur Schau trägt.

Plötzlich macht Voldemort eine kleine Geste und die Todesesser werden still und bilden einen Kreis um Severus. Dann erhebt sich der dunkle Lord, schreitet langsam mit und einem mordlustigen Glimmen im Auge in Severus Richtung.

"Tut es dir jetzt Leid, Severus? Wirst du deine Einstellung ändern?" Seine Stimme ist verführerisch und ich weiß, dass er Snape zum ja sagen bewegen will, nur um ihm noch mehr antun zu können.

"Ich kann nicht." Da ist keine Stimme mehr hinter dem Flüstern, und die Wörter sind nur halb ausgeformt, aber sie fallen mit einer Endgültigkeit eines Letzten Wortes in die Stille. Snapes Augen sind geschlossen und er liegt bewegungslos auf dem Fußboden; er weiß so gut wie jeder andere, dass ihm nichts weiter bleibt, als zu sterben.

"Schade." Voldemort tritt, zurück und zieht seinen Zauberstab. Er betrachtet einen Moment sein Gefolge, dann verzieht sich sein Mund zu etwas, dass ein Lächeln auf einem normalen Gesicht sein könnte.

Er kniet neben dem zerschlagenen Körper seines Zaubertrankmachers und zieht Snapes linken Arm unter seinem Körper hervor. Er zerrt den Arm in eine unnatürliche Position um den Unterarm freizulegen, er ignoriert das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, schiebt den Ärmel von Snapes Robe zum Ellenbogen. Er starrt lange auf das dunkle Mal.

"Jetzt", sagt er leise, fast zärtlich; das Mal pulsiert etwas und ein schwaches Zischen des Schmerzes kommt über Snapes gequälte Lippen. Mit dem Zeigefinger kommt er ihm näher.

"Lasst dies Euch allen eine Lektion sein", spricht er zum stillen Kreis Todesser um ihn und berührt mit dem Finger das Mal.

"Suscito", flüstert er.

Snape schreit laut auf, ein Ton voller Verzweiflung und Schmerz, ich fahre zusammen und dämpfe meinen Schrei mit meiner Faust. Ich fühle eine Hand in meinem Rücken, die mich stützt, ich lehne mich an und beiße nervös in meine Hand. Finger legen sich um mein Handgelenk, um meine Hand herunter zuziehen, ich schaue auf, überrascht in Severus Gesicht zu schauen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist sorgsam kontrolliert, fast ausdruckslos und ich weiß, dass es hart für ihn ist, diese Bilder zu sehen, wenn er sie doch gerade erlebt hat. Doch möglicherweise hilft es ihm, das jemand dabei ist um den er sich kümmern muss, da er die furchtbaren Erfahrungen noch einmal durchlebt. Es ist immer einfacher, für jemand anderes tapfer zu sein, als für sich selbst. Ich nehme seine Hand in meine, verschränke meine Finger endgültig mit meinen und wir beide drehen uns zurück zu der Szene, die vor uns spielt.

Der Snape auf dem Boden hat es geschafft sich herumzurollen und sich hin zu knien, er hält den Arm fest an die Brust gepresst, seine Augen gegen die unglaublichen Schmerz geschlossen. Mit keuchendem, schnellem Atem, als ob jeder Zug schwieriger ist, als der Vorhergehende, sieht er auf zu Voldemort, der wieder mit öliger Stimme spricht.

"Das Mal, dem du den Rücken gekehrt hast, wird dein Tod sein, Severus Snape", spricht der Dunkle Lord pompös. "Es funktioniert wie eine Muggel-Zeitbombe und wird langsam alle Hirnfunktionen ausschalten, von den höchsten Funktionen bis hin zum Kleinhirn. Nur die Schmerzzentren werden weiterarbeiten; Du wirst bald erkennen wie- phantasiereich sie sein können." Er lächelt zufrieden. "Schließlich- oder, sollte ich besser sagen, in kürze- wirst du verrückt werden. Und dann wirst du sterben. Wie ein Tier."

Er lacht, denn er weiß, dass Severus immer stolz auf seine intellektuelle Überlegenheit war; der Himmel weiß, dass es nur wenige Todesser mit seinem Intelligenzniveau gibt. Selbst ich weiß das; selbst ich weiß, dass dies ein demütigender Tod für ihn ist.

"Wenn ich dich nur zurück nach Hogwarts schicken könnte, dann könnten die Schüler über das Ende ihres gehassten Zaubertranklehrers lachen", sagt Voldemort verliebt. "Aber, wenn ich das tue, wird Dumbledore irgendeinen Weg finden, dich zu verstecken und dich in der relativen Würde sterben zu lassen. Ich glaube, ich werde sie an einen Ort schicken, an dem sie ohne durch Komfort gestört zu werden sterben können." Er kommt näher und kniet neben Snape nieder.

Der Zaubertränkemeister kniet noch, sein Kopf gebeugt, sein Körper verkrümmt, um die Schmerzen zu ertragen. Seine Arme sind um seinen Bauch geschlungen, er versucht die Schmerzen des Mals und seiner Misshandlungen zu dämpfen. Voldemort lehnt sich rüber, nimmt Snapes Kinn in seine Hand und zwingt ihn auf zu schauen.

"Warst du schon mal im Tal des Todes", fragt der Dunkle Lord und seine Finger greifen fester zu, so fest und schmerzhaft wie eine Presse.

Severus gibt würgende Geräusche von sich und einen Moment später sprüht eine blasse Sherry-farbene Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund über Voldemorts Gesicht und Körper.

Mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels, lässt der Dunkle Lord ihn los und lacht, während er sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand abwischt. Snape hat seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt und sich vor Schwäche nach vorn gelegt.

"Kannst du deine letzte Mahlzeit nicht bei dir behalten, Severus? Ich hoffe, der Tee war gut. Er riecht schrecklich, nachdem du ihn eine Weile bei dir behalten hast."

Die Todesser lachen und Severus sinkt langsam auf den Boden, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist seltsam ruhig, seine Augen geschlossen. Er sieht aus wie jemand, der sich auf etwas konzentriert; ich nehme an, dass er versucht, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Ein Augenblick später, wirft Voldemort einen Lappen auf seinen Rücken und dann löst sich alles auf.

Ich erkenne sofort, dass der Lappen ein Portschlüssel war, und als die Dinge vor mir sich wieder verfestigen, sehe ich... Sand. Sand und kaum etwas anderes. Es ist Nacht und bitterkalt, und ich kann kaum die Form von Severus Körper vor uns sehen. Er liegt völlig still und ich brauche einen Moment um zu erkennen das McGonagall neben ihm appariert ist.

"Severus! Oh,Merlin-was haben sie ihnen angetan? Wir müssen sie nach Hause schaffen- halten sie meine Hand- Oh, Severus, bleib bei mir!"

Wir sind zurück in Severus Schlafzimmer, alle drei ernüchtert wie es nur sein kann. Mein Gesicht ist noch tränennass und ein flüchtiger Blick auf Severus zeigt mir, dass es ihm peinlich ist, dass wir ihn in einem solchen Zustand gesehen haben. Das Denkarium wabert langsam vor sich hin, seine quecksilberartige Oberfläche unbeeindruckt von dem, was sie uns gerade gezeigt hat.

"Er ist ein Tier", zische ich und nicke Dumbledore zu.

"Man kann ihn kaum als Mensch beschreiben, Hermione. In diesem Punkt denke ich, sind wir uns einig."

Ich sehe Severus an und stelle fest, dass wir uns immer noch an den Händen halten. Ich lasse seine Hand nicht los und er zieht seine nicht weg. Er betrachtet mich und offenbar versucht er die Kontrolle über seine Stimme wiederzugewinnen, ich frage ihn leise:

"An was wolltest du dich erinnern? Was in diesen Erinnerungen, das lebenswichtig war?"

Schließlich räuspert er sich und dann löst er unsere Finger. Weniger zögernd als beim letzten Mal greift er in seine Robe und zieht er eine kleine Flasche aus purpurrotem Glas heraus.

"Das", sagt er einfach.

"Was ist das", fragt Dumbledore in neugierigem Ton, während der Zaubertränkemeister die Flasche entkorkt und einen Sherry-farbenen Tropfen auf seinen Finger fallen lässt.

"Nun, es ist zweifellos kein Tee", sagt Snape krächzend. Und der Blick auf seinem Gesicht ist triumphierend.

Danke:

cardie: Schön das sich das Warten lohnt.

inez: Ich bringe diese Übersetzung zu Ende und wenn es zehn Jahre dauert!

Mina: Ja, der Cliffhanger war schon bitter... aber deswegen hab ich euch diesmal auch nicht

Monate- sondern nur tagelang schmoren lassen g

Dax: Ich kann doch nichts dafür, daß das Kapitel an genau der Stelle zuende war... aber es

geht ja schon weiter.

Pandora: Ganz ruhig, es geht ja schon weiter.

DANKE FÜR EURE REVIEWS!


	15. Die Pferde des Königs

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Dieses Kapitel ist von Krümel betagelesen. Zu den letzten Kapiteln habe ich, bzw eigentlich wir ja eine geradezu vernichtende Kritik im Bezug auf meine/unsere Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfähigkeiten bekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich diese Fähigkeiten nennenswert verbessert haben.

Ich habe danach eine sehr nette Email von einer Frau bekommen, die angeboten hat die Kapitel noch einmal gegen zu lesen. An dich jetzt dieser Satz: Es war keine böse Absicht, dass ich auf diese Mail nicht geantwortet habe. Ich hatte an dem Abend keine Zeit und danach ist deine Email mit meinem gesamten Postfach einem Wurm zum Opfer gefallen... Sorry.

Rating: ab 13

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 15 -All TheKings Horses/ Die Pferde des Königs -

Ich starre fasziniert auf die Flasche in Severus blutverschmierter Hand. "Was genau ist das", frage ich vorsichtig, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem zufriedenen Blick der in Severus Augen brennt.

"Es ist eine besondere Form des Commutatio Fortunae Tranks", sagt er einfach und lächelt mich an- das überrascht mich, angesichts seiner gespaltenen Lippe und des zermatschten Gesichts.

Ich weiß was das bedeutet, aber es dauert eine Sekunde um es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

"Ein Schicksals-Umkehr-Trank? Du meinst- wenn du ihn auf Voldemort gesprüht hast, dann kehrt er die Tränke und Zauber um die er benutzt sich am Leben zu halten?" Da ist Hoffnung in meiner Stimme, mehr Hoffnung als ich in den vergangenen Jahren hatte.

"Ja", sagt Snape einfach, und ich lache laut vor Freude.

"Wo hast du den her, Severus", fragt Dumbledore und Snape sieht milde gesagt beleidigt aus.

"Ich habe ihn natürlich gebraut", sagt er, als ob er überrascht ist das Albus fragen muss.

"Ich nehme an", sagt Dumbledore milde, "dass Du das nur für alle Fälle vorbereitet hast?"

"Nicht wirklich", gibt Snape zu. "Ich hatte schon geplant es ihm irgendwie zu verabreichen, auch wenn es alles nicht so gekommen wäre. Die letzten Zusammenkünfte vergingen ohne dass ich den Trank anwenden konnte und schließlich kamen die Dinge wie gestern Abend." Er macht eine Pause, etwas von der guten Stimmung verschwindet aus seinem gequälten Gesicht. "Ich hätte es nicht erwartet die letzten drei Zusammenkünfte zu überleben und so, hatte ich mir gedacht, würde ich ihn auf jeden Fall bekommen. Ich hätte es ihm auch ins Gesicht geworfen, wenn es hätte sein müssen, aber auf diese Weise wird niemand die Schwäche die etwa sechs Stunden später einsetzt auf die Spritzer zurückführen." Er sieht zufrieden aus und ich lächle innerlich; er hat wirklich einen triftigen Grund zufrieden zu sein. Er war einfach brillant. Sogar Albus sieht ihn bewundernd an. Dann bewölkt sich das Gesicht des Schulleiters etwas.

"Severus", sagt Dumbledore leise. "Wie hätten wir das alles erfahren, wenn du auf einem deiner früheren Trips gestorben wärst? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, dass dein Lebenin unmittelbarer Gefahr war. Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen."

In Snapes dunklen Augen wirbelt etwas, das ich nicht genau benennen kann.

"Genau", sagt er leise. "Ich hätte dir jedes einzelne Mal, das ich gerufen wurde sagen müssen, das mein Leben in Gefahr ist, Albus. Das Risiko bestand immer und es wurde mit jedem nachfolgenden Treffen größer. Aber das machte es auch nicht weniger wichtig zu gehen." Er betrachtet den älteren Zauberer sorgfältig und sucht nach einem Zeichen des Verständnisses. Anscheinend sieht er keins, denn er fährt fort.

"Denk drüber nach, Albus. Ich hätte meine Arbeit nicht erledigen können, wenn ich dir jedes mal hätte erklären müssen, dass ich möglicherweise nicht zurückkommen könnte- egal was die Schüler denken, ich bin weder ein Reptil, noch aus Stein und der dauernde Gedanke eines unmittelbar drohenden Todes hätte mich schon abgelenkt. Es war einfacher, Pläne für den schlimmsten Fall zu schmieden. Es gibt ein Pergament in meinen Räumen, das so verzaubert ist, meine letzten Gedanken zu notieren; im Falle meines Todes würde es sofort zu dir kommen. So wäre ich in der Lage gewesen dir alles Wichtige über mein letztes Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord zu berichten. Außerdem Albus- es gab Zeiten, in denen ich einfach nicht in der Lage war vor einem Treffen noch mit dir zu sprechen. Es war so am Besten." Da ist ein leichtes Drängen in seiner Stimme, als ob er versucht, Dumbledore zur Zustimmung zu bewegen, obwohl er genau weiß, dass der Schulleiter die Sache anders sieht.

"Es war zu gefährlich", sagt Dumbledore und traurig lächelnd schüttelt Snape den Kopf.

"Es musste getan werden. Und es hat funktioniert- bis jetzt." Er pausiert und wendet sich an McGonagall. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie da war, aber sie sitzt am Feuer, in ihr Gesicht ist der Schrecken eingebrannt.

"Danke, Minerva", sagt Snape ruhig und blickt dann zurück zu Albus. "Und dir, Albus. Dafür das ihr mich rausgeholt habt und das- das Ihr mich gesucht habt."

Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie hart es für ihn ist, das zu sagen, zuzugeben, dass er jemanden braucht. Ich fange an genau zu verstehen, warum er nicht wollte das Dumbledore die Gefahr kennt, der er gegenübertrat. Zwei Ängste müssen ihn dabei gedrückt haben: Die Angst um sein Leben und die Angst dass man ihm möglicherweise nicht länger erlauben, das zu tun, was niemand sonst im Kampf gegen Voldemort tun kann, den dunklen Lord aufzuhalten- und zu versuchen das was er als seine Todsünden ansieht zu sühnen. Und so versteckte er die Wahrheit vor beiden Seiten.

Wieder eine Erscheinung. Plötzlich bemerke ich wie einsam dieser Mann wirklich ist- viel einsamer als man sich vorstellen kann. Er wusste es besser als seinen Feinden zu vertrauen, Angst seinen Verbündeten zu trauen. Angst sie Freunde zu nennen. Jetzt macht Professor Snapes eisige Fassade Sinn, denn niemand würde in einem so kalten und mürrischen Mann Furcht oder Reue suchen. Ebenso würde niemand ein Gewissen in den Falten jener schwarzen Robe erwarten oder Gefühle... oder ein Herz.

Also warum hat er mir einen winzigen Blick auf sein wirkliches Wesen gewährt? Vielleicht weil ich ihn, anders als Albus, nicht ihn stoppen kann?

Oder kann es sein, weil er will, dass es jemand weiß?

Weil er will, dass ich es weiß?

Meine Aufmerksamkeit fällt wieder auf die Lehrer zurück, die intensiv besprechen, wie man mit dieser besonderen Gelegenheit umgehen soll.

"Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit", sagt Snape fast entschuldigend.

"Wofür", fragt Dumbledore geduldig, als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hätten diese Sache bei einer Tasse Tee zu besprechen.

"Die Effekte des Tranks zu nutzen. Er wirkt langsam, aber die Wirkung hat bereits eingesetzt. Er wird 36 Stunden nach der Verabreichung am schwächsten sein; dauert es länger wird der Umkehrtrank an Stärke verlieren. An diesem Punkt werden seine üblichen Dosen von Stärkungsmitteln den Trank überwinden und er wird stufenweise seine Stärke zurück gewinnen." Er wirft einen schnellen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr und fügt hinzu: "Es ist sind bereits 10 Stunden vergangen."

Meine Herz zerreißt als ich das verdaue; 10 Stunden der Folter, des Schmerzes, des Missbrauchs und dann im Sand liegend, getränkt mit seinem eigenen Blut, auf den Tod wartend, vergessen. Ich bin Albus und Minerva nie so dankbar gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen haben. Dafür, dass sie den Mut haben diesen Mann entgegen seines Wunsches als Freund zu sehen. Oh, Severus.

Snape streicht über seine Augen und plötzlich sieht er älter als er ist und sehr müde aus. "Ich weiß wie schwer dir der Entschluss fällt ihn anzugreifen, Albus, aber wir haben kaum eine andere Wahl- wir werden nie gewinnen, wenn wir Voldemort immer wieder Zeit und Umstände unserer Konfrontationen wählen lassen. Wir müssen zuerst zuschlagen und wir müssen es schnell tun. Es gibt Gerüchte unter den Todessern, dass der offene Krieg nächste Woche beginnt- niemand weiß alles, denn der dunkle Lord erzählt keinem alles, aber da die anderen ihr Wissen teilen, ist klar, dass Voldemort einen Angriff auf Hogwarts plant. Er will erst dich töten und dann Harry Potter."

Meine Brust krampft sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Es ist in der Tat kein Wunder, es ist eigentlich nur eine lang gefürchtete Möglichkeit die schließlich zur Gewissheit wird; aber dennoch sorge ich mich um Harry. Ich sorge mich auch um Dumbledore, obwohl ich weiß, dass er, besser als jeder andere, auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Der einzige Grund, warum ich mir nicht auch Sorgen um Snape mache ist, dass Voldemort ihn für tot hält.

Das könnte sich als Vorteil erweisen.

Dumbledore steht entschieden und mit wehender Robe auf und betrachtet Minerva.

"Wir müssen die Dinge etwas beschleunigen", sagt er, und ich stelle fest, dass sie alle darauf nur gewartet haben: dies ist ihr Stichwort, nicht eine böse Überraschung. Unermessliche Erleichterung erfasst mich, es gibt bereits einen Plan, wir müssen uns nichts aus den Fingern saugen, Dumbledore ist wirklich der brillante Kopf, der er zu sein scheint.

"Albus...", sagt McGonagall ruhig. "Wir sind nicht wirklich bereit. Der Plan ist noch nicht fertig- bist du sicher dass du deine Hand gegen ihn erheben willst?" McGonagalls ist sanfter, als ich sie je gehört habe.

Dumbledore dreht sich um und betrachtet sie einen Moment. "Ja, Minerva", sagt er schließlich. "Severus hat Recht. Ich bezweifele, dass wir je eine bessere Gelegenheit bekommen- egal, ob Plan oder kein Plan. Und ich denke nicht, dass wir es uns leisten können, die Chance verstreichen zu lassen, sosehr ich auch die Rolle des Angreifers ablehne. Es gibt zu viel zu verlieren." Seine Stimme ist leise, aber voll von Bedauern und Härte.

Ich fühle wie das Bett sich bewegt und ich höre das knistern der Bettwäsche als Snape langsam und unter Schmerzen aufsteht. Was auch immer der Cleve-Trank für sein Leben getan hat, er hat sicher nicht die Quetschungen und Knochenbrüche geheilt die er zweifellos hat. Das fällt wohl auch Dumbledore auf, der ihm Einhalt gebietet.

"Lass uns einen Blick auf dich werfen, Severus", bittet er, selbst als Snape einwendet, dass keine Zeit zu verlieren ist.

„ Dafür ist genug Zeit", sagt Dumbledore leise und ich lächele in das Kissen, während Snape widerwillig zustimmt und das Bett unter seinem Gewicht nachgibt.

Albus beginnt seinen Zaubertränkemeister zu untersuchen, einige kleine Schmerzenslaute begleiten diese Überprüfung. Schließlich wird die Prozedur jäh von einem wütenden Fluch beendet.

"Au! Albus...bitte! Ich habe genug für eine Nacht - "

„Und bald wirst du noch mehr gegenüberstehen, wenn du dich erinnerst", sage Dumbledore trocken ohne den schwarzärmeligen Arm freizugeben, den er festhält.

"Ich glaube im Moment bist du mehr als ich ertragen kann", schnappt Severus sauer. "Dir würde ich sogar Miss Granger mit ihrem übermäßig eifrigen Zauberstab vorziehen."

"Das lässt sich einrichten", murmelt Albus und klopft mir auf die Schulter.

Ich kämpfe mich in eine sitzende Position, überrascht, dass er Snapes Angebot ernst nehmen würde.

"Miss Granger, sehen sie zu, was Sie für Professor Snape tun können, während ich die Truppen zusammenrufe. Es wird einige Stunden dauern, bevor sie alle zusammen sind- in der Zwischenzeit, schlage ich vor, machen wir uns alle so bereit wie möglich für alles was kommen wird und das-" strenger Blick auf Snape: "bedeutet, heilen, was wir können."

Snapes Gesicht bezieht sich für einen Moment und Dumbledore hält inne: "Was ist, Severus?"

"Ich möchte mitkommen", sagt er im Ton eines Mannes, der weiß, dass er nicht haben kann, was er sich wünscht.

"Ich dachte, dass du das tun würdest."

"Ich kann nicht", sagt Snape bedrückt und hält seinen linken Arm hoch. "Er weiß, dass ich nicht tot bin, er spürt noch das Mal. Außerdem weiß er, dass ich in Hogwarts bin- das ich also sehr wahrscheinlich von dir gerettet worden bin und dass ich noch wahrscheinlicher für dich arbeite. Ich bin ein wandelnder Lokalisierungszauber und ich würde jeden gefährden, der bei mir ist." Sein Ton ist bitter, aber die Müdigkeit nimmt ihm die Schärfe und es klingt so eher nach Resignation.

"Oh", sage ich leise und drehe seinen Unterarm so, das er sieht, was ich gesehen habe als bei seinem ersten aufwachen sein Ärmel verschoben war.

Er starrt nach unten und zum ersten Mal seit über zwanzig Jahren sieht er nichts als blasse Haut auf der Innenseite seines Unterarms. Dort wo das Mal die Haut vor der Sonne geschützt hat sind weiße Linien zu sehen, aber die Markierung selbst ist verschwunden.

Snape keucht und ergreift seinen Unterarm, als ob er Schmerzen hat, aber in seinem Gesicht zeigt sich nur der Schock.

"Wie?", fragt er heiser und instinktiv sieht er mich an.

"Der Cleve-Trank entfernt Spuren und Echos von Flüchen", sage ich schlicht. "Er hat das Mal zusammen mit dem Selbstzerstörungsfluch entfernt, den Voldemort reaktiviert hat. Das Dunkle Mal ist zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen und nie erneuert worden; während sie, wie das Starling-Gegenfluch reaktiviert werden kann, ist sie nie umgestaltet worden und so war sie alt und schwach genug sich aufzulösen."

Sein Ausdruck hat sich von Schock zu den Tränen nah verändert. "Ich hätte nie gedacht...", sagt er und verfällt ins Schweigen.

"Ich dachte du hättest das einmal bemerkt", höre ich mich ruhig sagen "aber dann habe ich gedacht, dass du die Hoffnung möglicherweise schon aufgegeben hast."

„Ich habe nie Hoffnung gehabt", sagt er flach. "Nicht seit der Nacht in der Harrys Eltern starben. Ich dachte, dass es die Gerechtigkeit verlangt, das ich auf einer sichtbaren Erinnerung an meine... an meine Vergangenheit sitzen bleibe." Er lässt seine Finger langsam über die Haut wandern, als ob er nach Resten des Mals sucht, seine Berührung wird mit jedem Mal härter, bis die Haut rot angelaufen ist.

"Sie ist wirklich weg", sagt er laut, wie um es sich selber glauben zu machen. Er betrachtet mich wieder und ich kann die Mischung aus Dank und bedauern in seinen Augen sehen.

"Du hast es nicht verdient sie zu tragen", sage ich fest. "Weder als Bestrafung noch als Erinnerung. Du bist darüber hinweg."

"So, Severus", sagt Dumbledore dann und versucht die Stimmung zu erhellen.

"Willst du Voldemort haben, weil er dir den Abend ruiniert hat?", Snape lacht und jetzt ist es ein freier und schöner Ton.

"Ich wäre erfreut", sagt er und eine Ecke seines Mundes hebt sich in ein ironisches Lächeln.

Dumbledore verschwindet in einem Wirbel seiner blauen Robe, McGonagalls grüner Saum verschwindet hinter ihm. Dann sind wir allein und ich weiß, dass ich eine Aufgabe habe. Ich wende mich an Severus und fühle mich im Namen von uns beiden gehemmt, während ich meinen Zauberstab herausziehe. Er fühlt sich an als wäre er aus Blei statt aus Holz gemacht und während ich ihn probehalber schwinge runzele ich die Stirn, es fühlt sich an wie durch Honig gezogen.

Snape zollt meinen Mätzchen jedoch wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe mir zu widerstehen, mit einer fast resignierenden Geste schiebt er seine Robenärmel über die Ellenbogen und legt die Hände vor sich auf seine Schenkel.

"Musst du wirklich gehen?", frage ich leise. "Du hast schon so viel getan."

"Nicht genug", murmelt er fast unhörbar. Einen Moment später sieht er mich mit seinen dunklen unergründlichen Augen an und sagt:

"Ja, ich muss gehen. Ich weiß, wo sie sind- wo er ist. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu finden." Er klingt sehr müde, die Energie, die er einen Moment zuvor noch hatte, verliert sich während die Verletzungen wieder besitz von seinem Nervensystem ergreifen. Und ich weiß, dass er Recht hat- sie werden seine Hilfe brauchen.

Ich beschließe mit seinem Gesicht zu beginnen. Es ist vermutlich nützlich für ihn, wenn er gesund aussieht, selbst wenn er sich nicht so fühlt; es könnte Voldemort wenigstens einen bösen Schreck versetzen. Ich lehne mich gegen die Kissen und bete, dass sie mich aufrecht halten, während ich arbeite. Ich hoffe, dass ich noch mehr magische Kraft zur Verfügung habe, als körperliche Stärke , denn dann wird dies Schwerstarbeit; ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass Ron nach unserem ersten Experiment mit dem Steinkreis so müde war, aber er hat auch nicht gleichzeitig die Beschwörung gesprochen und Seele gespendet. Möglicherweise hilft mir später etwas Schokolade.

Mein Zauberstab glüht sanft, während ich den heilenden Zauber ausführe- erleichtert seufze ich auf. Wenigstens bin ich dazu in der Lage. Ich stütze mich mit einem zitternden Arm ab, bewege die Spitze meines Zauberstabs vorsichtig näher an seine Haut und lasse den sanften aber hellen Lichtschein auf das gequetschte und zerrissene Gewebe fallen. Ich höre ein ganz schwaches Seufzern, während die Haut reagiert, und als ihm die Augen zufallen, verziehen sich meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Ich bin nicht umsonst das Kind meiner Eltern. Ich heile zuerst die aufgeplatzte Lippe und bitte ihn dann, seinen Mund zu öffnen, um die Zähne zu überprüfen.

Sie waren schon immer krumm, aber verglichen mit ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage, wäre sein früheres Lächeln als perfektes Ergebnis einer kieferorthopädischen Behandlung gesehen worden. Er muss während der Szenen im Denkarium vier oder fünfmal in die Zähne getreten worden sein, und einige Schläge hatte er auch abbekommen. Kein Wunder, dass seine Lippe aufgeplatzt ist. Meine Eltern würden eine Dosis Valium brauchen, wenn sie dies zu Gesicht bekämen.

Snape beobachtet mich und zuckt bei meinem Kopfschütteln zusammen.

"Schlimm", fragt er schließlich, obwohl er wissen muss, dass es das ist.

Ein Teil von mir möchte am Liebsten Rache für seine lang vergangene Bemerkung nehmen: Ich sehe keinen Unterschied. Aber das kann ich leicht unterdrücken.

"Schön ist es nicht", sage ich. "Ich mochte dein altes Lächeln lieber. Aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten kann ich einen Unterschied erkennen."

Er lächelt schmerzverzerrt.

"Ich nehme an, dass ich nichts besseres verdient habe", gibt er zu, und ich gluckse vor Lachen.

"Weit aufmachen", sage ich und ahme meine Eltern nach, wie ich es seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr tue.

Es dauert gut zwanzig Minuten, um die Brüche zu heilen und beim Arbeiten, fällt mir das Schaubild eines normalen Erwachsengebisses ein, das an der Wand im Behandlungsraum meiner Mutter hängt. Ich repariere den letzten zerbrochenen Zahn und mit plötzlicher Inspiration starre ich auf den vollständigen Zahn vor mir. Er hat sich offenbar gut um das gekümmert was er hat, wie verbogen sie auch sind; fast unbewusst beginne ich sie zu untersuchen.

Der Grund für seine krummen Zähne ist schnell klar, er hat offensichtlich keinen Platz für vier mal drei Backenzähne. Wenn er ein Muggel wäre, hätte man im längst die Weisheitszähne gezogen. Mit einem schnellen, verstohlenen Blick in Severus Gesicht- zurückgelehnt, den Mund geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen, die übliche Position, die Patienten innehaben, die die zahnmedizinische Arbeit von jemandem erledigen lassen, der keine Brille trägt- entferne ich die Zähne und murmele einen Wiederherstellungsbann, für den Fall, das Snape sie wieder haben möchte. Das gibt eine Menge Raum frei. Die anderen Backenzähne sind in Ordnung und müssen nur etwas nach hinten geschoben werden... so. Die Eckzähne benötigen eine geringfügige Drehung um zu passen und die Schneidezähne richte ich gerade aus, nun da sie genug Platz haben, nebeneinander zu stehen. Ich betrachte das Resultat kritisch.

"Zubeißen", sage ich und er tut es. Die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zeigt mir, dass er einen großen Unterschied bemerkt, er sieht mich alarmiert an.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", sage ich. "Ich habe nur die kaputten Zähne geheilt und alles andere so verschoben wie es schon immer hätte sein sollen.",

"Aber irgendetwas ist falsch- es fühlt sich falsch an-"

"Ich habe die Weisheitszähne entfernt. Darum sind deine Zähne krumm gewesen- da war einfach nicht genug Platz. Du brauchst sie nicht und du wirst dich daran gewöhnen."

Er sieht unsicher aus. Ich strecke meine Hand aus: "Accio Spiegel!"-

- und zeige ihm sein neues Lächeln.

Es gibt definitive Vorteile, Zahnarztkind zu sein.

Snape starrt ungläubig in den Spiegel, scheinbar ebenso von seinen gleichmäßigen Zähnen, wie vom Mangel an Quetschungen und Schnitten betroffen.

"Hermione...", haucht er und ich kichere.

"Ich habe meine auch gemacht", sage ich schlicht. "Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich auch deine gerade gebogen habe. Überlass es einfach mir, wenn es um Zähne geht."

Er legt den Spiegel ab und starrt mich mit Verwunderung an.

"Das war meine letzte negative Bemerkung zu deinem persönlichen Aussehen, Miss Granger", sagt er mit gespielter Strenge und ich weiß das er es tut um das unangenehme Gefühl zu glätten, jemandem dankbar zu sein, zu dem man in der Vergangenheit nicht besonders nett war.

"Lass uns weitermachen", sage ich mit einem Lächeln, stolz auf meine Tat und froh zu sehen, dass ich selbst wenn ich physisch erschöpft bin, die Konzentration für solche magischen Auggaben aufbringen kann.

Wir sitzen für einige Augenblicke einfach nur still da, ich heile die Schnitte und Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht und auf den Armen und klaube allen Mut für die schlimmeren Verletzungen zusammen, die sich bestimmt noch unter seiner Robe verstecken. Keiner von uns beiden scheint es im Augenblick besonders eilig zu haben; der Zeitrahmen, in dem wir den wir zur Verfügung haben, könnte genauso gut nicht bestehen. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt die Stimmung kaputt zu machen muss ich alles tun um Snape so gut wie möglich zu behandeln, bis er seinem Mörder wieder gegenübertreten wird. Sein Körper wird Wochen brauchen, um sich wirklich zu erholen, aber wir haben keine Wochen. Wenn wir Glück haben, bleibt uns Zeit bis zum späten Vormittag, damit er schlafen und hoffentlich etwas von seiner Stärke zurückgewinnen kann.

Im Augenblick kann ich meine Kraft gar nicht richtig einschätzen. Ich bin zu dem Schuss gekommen, dass ich eine Tafel Medischokolade von der Größe des Regentspark brauchen werde und das wo mir das Essen gerade jetzt so mühsam erscheint.

"Was soll ich als nächstes heilen?", frage ich sanft und seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich wegen der Störung für einen Moment zusammen. Er denkt kurz nach bevor er mit entspannt, rauchiger Stimme sagt:

"Die Rippen."

Er legt sich wieder auf das Bett und erhascht einen Blick auf seine Robe. Mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels zieht er unbeholfen den Rest des Fetzen aus, schwingt ihn zum Aufwickeln um seinen Arm , bevor er sie in eine Ecke wirft.

Die Menge des Blutes in seiner äußeren Robe sind nichts im Vergleich zu den Flecken in Hemd und Hose. Mein Gesicht muss mein Erschrecken zeigen, denn selbst er wird blass.

"Verflucht", murmelt er und bevor ich ihn aufhalten kann, hat er sich aus dem Bett gerollt und macht sich auf den schmerzvollen Weg ins Badezimmer. Als ich das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche höre, rufe ich eilig einen Hauself und bitte um saubere Betttücher. Wie üblich arbeiten sie mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und irgendwie wissen sie sogar, dass nicht aus dem Bett kann, damit sie es machen können. Sie arbeiten um mich herum und ich bin sicher, dass sie einen Zauber verwenden, um das verschmutzte Bettzeug unter mir heraus, sowie das Saubere an seinen Platz bringen ohne mich anzuheben, aber ohne das ich auch nur ein Wort von ihnen höre. Erstaunliche Geschöpfe, diese Hauselfen; ich fühle mich dumm für meine unwissenden Annahmen über sie in meinem 4. Jahr. Wie homozentrisch von mir anzunehmen, dass menschliche Ideale Vorrang vor Elfenidealen haben sollen... aber jetzt höre ich wie das Wasser im Badezimmer abgedreht wird und meine Gedanken kehren zu Severus zurück.

Er ist kaum zweieinhalb Minuten weg gewesen, aber er ist sauber, seine blutgetränkte Kleidung ersetzt durch eine einfache weite Hose, das Blut in der Dusche weg gewaschen, sein Haar feucht und an den Enden gelockt.

Ah, sagt ein unwichtiger Teil von mir, offenbar weniger müde als der Rest meines Gehirns und erinnert sich an die Nacht, in der ich ihn in der gleichen Dusche hörte, da, wo ich keine fünf Meter von hier entfernt im Wandschrank versteckt saß. Ich habe mich damals gefragt, ob er Shampoo benutzt; jetzt kann ich den Kräutergeruch riechen, sauber und einfach und ehrlich genug, um den Eisengeruch des Bluts zu überdecken.

Snapes Ausdruck ist verschlossen, aber irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass er nicht mag, dass ich ihn in diesem zerschlagenen Zustand sehe. Doch so sauber er jetzt auch ist, glaube ich nicht, dass er über diese Situation viel glücklicher ist. Er bewegt sich mit der überlegten Vorsicht eines Mannes, der seine Verletzungen abgeschätzt und eine ganze Menge davon gefunden. Ich weiß genau, dass er offene Wunden hat, dass das Blut auf seiner Robe nicht von Nasenbluten kommt-aber im Augenblick blutet er nicht; er muss einen Blutstoppzauber angewendet haben. Da sie nach meinem Wissen nicht viel länger als Druckverbände von Muggeln halten, beschließe ich, schnellstmöglich weiter zumachen und die Schnitte dauerhaft zu schließen. Ich deute stumm zum Bett, er folgt und streckt sich behutsam auf seiner linke Seite aus, um die Rippen auf seiner rechten Seite zu offenbaren.

Ich kann die stiefelförmigen Blutergüsse sehen, die über seine Rippen verstreut sind und ich fühle die Übelkeit aufsteigen. Ich lege meinen Zauberstab auf die Wunden, lösche sie vorsichtig und halte sorgfältig den Kontakt, damit die Magie auch die Knochen, die ganz bestimmt auch angeknackst sind, zusammenwachsen lassen kann. Ein schneller Abtastzauber um an Leber und Niere dauerhafte Schäden auszuschließen, dann wechsele ich die Seite.

Ich bin froh, dass ich mich nicht sehr konzentrieren muss, um diese Zauber zu verwenden, denn, ich glaube dass ich im Moment nicht einmal meinen eigenen Namen buchstabieren könnte. Das was mir der Steinkreis abgefordert hat, beginnt schwer zu wiegen und ich merke wie mein Verstand langsam parkt; für einige Minuten denke ich an nichts und das Gefühl ist herrlich. Snape könnte auch was davon gebrauchen, wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihm etwas davon abgeben könnte. Ich betrachte wieder den Mann neben mir, plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass sich der denkende Teil meines Gehirns verabschiedet hat und mir nur der Gefühlsteil geblieben ist.

Er hat gut ausgebildete Brustmuskeln, schön in dem Schattenspiel des Kamins auf seiner Haut. Keine aufgeblasenen Studiomuskeln, aber diese einfache Eleganz des Erbguts und eines rauen Lebens. Er ist warm unter meinen Fingerspitzen, noch wärmer ist er wo das Licht des Zauberstabs ihn berührt hat und während ich arbeite, entspannt er sich.

Das gefällt mir- so kann er sich wenigstens noch für einige Minuten ausruhen, bevor er Voldemort wieder gegenübertreten muss. Die leisen wohlwollenden Geräusche die er nun laufend ausstößt sind größeres Lob als jedes zustimmende Wort im Klassenzimmer es je war; so selten seine Zustimmung auch ist, ich vermute, dass er sich noch seltener so entspannt fühlt.

"Was als nächstes", frage ich, als ich mit seinem Oberkörper fertig bin.

Es entsteht eine Pause und als ich gerade zu denken beginne, dass er eingeschlafen sein könnte, antwortet er. "Beine", murmelt er leise und rollt sich zurück auf seinen Rücken.

An Bauch und Beinen hat er weniger Verletzungen, aber ich überfliege sie trotzdem vorsichtig, um ihn nicht unnötig zu berühren. Dardurch das ich seine Erinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen habe ist es einfacher, ihn zu heilen; jeder Schlag, den er abbekommen hat, ist in meinen Verstand eingebrannt, wie er auf seinem Körper abgebildet ist.

Eine Verletzung sticht schrecklich hervor und droht bleibende Schäden hinterlassen. Ich senke vorsichtig den Zauberstab über seine Leistengegend und erinnere mich an den Ruck seines Körpers, als Lucius Malfoy ihn dort trat. Er erstarrt, als die Wärme durch seine Kleidung sinkt, aber er wehrt sich nicht. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, um die Verletzungen vollständig heilen; ich fühle wie ich leicht rosa anlaufe, während ich meinen Zauberstab über solch einem persönlichen Bereich schweben lasse. Sein Gesicht ist jedoch ganz ruhig, also nehme ich an, dass ich ihn weder in Verlegenheit gebracht, noch verletzt habe.

Während eines flüchtigen Momentes verfluche ich mich für das Verwenden eines Zauberstabs, denn diese Art von Magie kann allein mit den Händen vollbracht werden. Ich war zu müde um dies vorher zu sehen. Und er ist zur Zeit nicht in der Verfassung ungewollte Annäherungen abzuwehren. Ich hätte mich später vermutlich schuldig gefühlt, wenn ich es versucht hätte.

Als ich schließlich an einem Bluterguß an seiner Hüfte fortfahre, entspannt er sich einen Hauch mehr.

"Danke", murmelt er mit erleichterter Stimme. "Ich wollte dich nicht darum bitten."

Ich denke, dass er mir ebenso dankbar für die Anerkennung seines Geschlechts, wie er für die Heilung ist; nach Meinung seiner Schüler würde er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken, wenn dieser Teil von ihm nie wieder funktionieren würde. Ich drücke im kurz seinen Knöchel zur wortlosen Antwort, als wollte ich diesen stolzen Mann nicht weiter daran erinnern, dass ich einem solch peinlichen Moment beigewohnt habe. Zweifellos möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie enttäuscht ich wäre, wenn dieser Teil von ihm dauerhaft beschädigt worden wäre. Bleib auf dem Teppich, Mädchen, ermahne ich mich streng. Ich fange an, mich zu fragen ob das Fallenlassen von Hemmungen zu den Nebenwirkungen des Steinkreises gehört; solche lüsternden Gedanken hatte ich seit der ersten Woche meines Verhältnisses zu Viktor Krum nicht mehr.

Ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Severus zu und rolle ihn wieder auf den Bauch. Ich brauche nicht lange, um die restlichen Prellungen und Brüche an seinen Beinen zu heilen; als ich meinen Zauberstab zur Seite lege bleiben uns noch etwa 10 Minuten von der Zeit, die Dumbledore bemessen hat.

Und ich starre auf den tief schlafenden Severus Snape.

Sein Kopf auf seinen gefalteten Armen gebettet, seine rabenschwarzen Haare verdecken den Mund und lassen nur die Augen und die Augenbrauen zusammen mit seinem Nasenbein frei. Ich bewundere die kleine rautenförmige Stelle an der Wurzel, da ist der Knochen verdickt; ob er mal gebrochen war, als er noch jünger war? Dieses kleine Detail ist das, was ich am meisten mit seinem Gesicht verbinde. Ich kann die getrockneten Spuren seiner Tränen erkennen und es erschüttert mich etwas. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er geweint hatte.

Ich bin froh, dass ich sie nicht gesehen habe; ich zweifele, dass ich mich davon hätte abhalten können ihn zu trösten, ich schätze davon hätte er sich nur noch schlechter gefühlt. Und nach dieser Nacht gibt es nichts, was ich nicht tun würde, um das aufzuhalten. Aber er sieht jetzt so friedlich aus, und das Fehlen von Blutergüssen und Schnitten lässt ihn stärker aussehen. Ich glaube ich habe eine beachtliche Arbeit geleistet ihn mindestens von außen geheilt zu haben.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die Chance bekomme ihm zu helfen überall sonst zu heilen.

Flackernder Fackelschein spielt über seine Haut, taucht sie in Gold und ich sitze einfach da genieße den Anblick. Ich wünsche mir mehr als alles andere, mich einfach an seinen Körper zu kuscheln und ihn fest zu halten; um die Schmerzen und die Müdigkeit auszuschlafen und an einem hellen Morgen mit dem Frühstück und Freunden auf zuwachen.

Es braucht meine ganze Willenskraft meine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen, damit das warme Gewicht ihn langsam aus dem Schlaf zieht. Lange Wimpern flattern über tief liegenden Augen, und er betrachtet mich einen Moment verwirrt, sein Gesicht vollständig offen, frei von irgendwelchen seiner gewohnheitsmäßigen Masken.

"Besser", frage ich leise und erstarre bei meiner Belohnung.

Ein schläfriges, zufriedenes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen und er nickt.

"Oh ja", murmelt er und seine Stimme streicht über meinen Nerven, wie ein Bogen über Violinenseiten und schickt mir Freudenschauer den Rücken hinunter.

So ist es, denke ich für die Dauer eines Herzschlags, wie er aussieht wenn er bis zur Erstarrung geliebt worden ist.

Ich kann kaum atmen, erst recht nicht als seine Hand sich auf meine legt. Er zieht sie an seine Lippen und behandelt sie so sorgfältig in einer so altmodischen Art und Weise, seine Augen auf meine fixiert, während sein Mund meine Haut streichelt.

"Danke, Hermione", murmelt er leise und ich muss mich sehr beherrschen um nicht zu wimmern. Ich habe viel zu viele Geschichten in den WIKTT-Archiven gelesen, um empfindlich auf die vielen Arten von Snapes Charme zu sein- und der Ritterliche ist definitiv der Richtige im Augenblick. Vergiss den Prinzen, ich nehme den Zaubertränkemeister.

Der Klang von Schritten am Ende des Gangs alarmiert uns, dass der Schulleiter zurückkehrt, Severus setzt sich leicht hinauf und greift ein sauberes Hemd vom Tischchen neben dem Bett; er hat es bereits übergestreift, als der sich nähernde Lichtsschein des Laternenlichts auf den Wänden des Ganges tanzt, der zu den privaten Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters führt. So platt wie ich mich jetzt auch fühle, schaffe ich es doch noch mich auf zu setzten und die Bettdecke um meine Schultern zu ziehen; wenn es viele Dinge in den Kerkern gibt, Wärme ist es nicht.

"Hallo Hermione", erklingt eine vertraute Stimme vom Eingang und im folgenden Augenblick falle ich vom Bett und schwanke langsam in die Umarmung von Harry Potter.


	16. Skier, Stöcke, Mütze, Stiefel

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Quillusion's „Soul Searching" Hermione, Severus und Konsorten gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.

ÜN.: Dieses Kapitel ist von Krümel betagelesen. Zu den letzten Kapiteln habe ich, bzw eigentlich wir ja eine geradezu vernichtende Kritik im Bezug auf meine/unsere Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfähigkeiten bekommen. Ich glaube nicht das sich diese Fähigkeiten nennenswert verbessert haben. Ausserdem muss ich sagen finde ich diese Kritik auch im Angesicht der "Konkurrenz" etwas übertrieben...

Ich habe danach eine sehr nette Email von einer Frau bekommen, die angeboten hat die Kapitel noch einmal gegen zu lesen. An dich jetzt dieser Satz: Es war keine böse Absicht das ich auf diese Mail nicht geantwortet habe. Ich hatte an dem Abend keine Zeit und danach ist deine Email mit meinem gesamten Postfach einem Wurm zum Opfer gefallen... Sorry.

(Ergänzung vom 23.04.2006: Dies vorangegangene ist jetzt schon mehr als 6 Monate her, trotzdem wollte ich euch das nicht vorenthalten.)

Rating: ab 13

**Soul Searching** von Quillusion

Kapitel 16 -Skis, Poles, Hat, Boot/ -Skier, Stöcke, Mütze, Stiefel

Harry ist froh, mich zu sehen- dass erkenne ich an der Weise in der er mich umarmt. Wenn er es für seltsam hält, dass ich gerade aus Bett unseres ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers gesprungen bin, das immer noch einen definitv nicht normal gekleideten Zaubertränke enthält, zeigt er es nicht. Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore ihm bereits erklärt hat was alles passiert ist, denn er wirft einen Blick zu unserem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer, der auf dem Rand seines Bettes sitzt.

"Severus", sagt er dann und seine Stimme ist frei von jeglicher Reserviertheit, die er zuvor dem Zaubertränkelehrer gegenüber hatte. "Sind sie in Ordnung?"

Snape nickt einmal kurz als widerwillige Antwort; ich weiß, dass es eine reine Höflichtkeit ist und genauso weiß es Harry. Ich bezweifele, dass Snape jemals näher an 'nicht in Ordnung' gewesen ist. "Und selbst, Potter?"

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und schleppt mich zu den Stühlen, die am Kopfende stehen. „Keine Neuigkeiten", sagt er ruhig. "Anders als bei ihnen. Albus hat's mir gesagt."

Ich vollführe einen halb-kontrollierten Sturz auf einen der Stühle, die Beine ausgestreckt lande ich mit einem leisen 'oof ' auf meinem Po. Harry wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, den ich abwinke. Ich will nicht, dass Severus gerade jetzt merkt, was es mich gekostet hat ihm zu helfen, oder realisiert, dass ich ihm geholfen habe; Er würde sich Sorgen- und wahrscheinlich Schuld- für meinn Zustand empfinden und dass können wir uns jetzt nicht leisten. Ich hoffe, dass Harry diesen Hinweis erfasst.

"Arbeit am Steinkreis", sage ich schlicht und er nickt langsam. Aber Severus ist nicht dumm und ich bin sicher, dass er zwei und zwei bereits zusammengezählt hat. Er betrachtet mich mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Schrecken, was mir in seinen strengen Gesichtszügen fremd vorkommt. Er scheint für einen langen Moment nach zu denken, und dann, als ob er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, entspannt er sich. Er hat sich offensichtlich entschieden die Frage nicht zu stellen, die ich nicht beantworten möchte. Ich lächele ihm ermutigend zu und obwohl er nicht zurück lächelt, ist da eine schwache Wärme in seinen Augen, die ich vorher noch nie gesehen habe.

Harry setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem und sieht zu Severus. "Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich wichtigsten Punkte nochmal prüfe", fragt er ruhig und ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Professor Snape ihn freundlich behandelt. Es dauert nicht lange, um ihm auf alle seine Fragen zu Dumbledores Punkten mit „Ja" zu antworten.

Als er fertig ist kann er es doch nicht verkneifen Snapes Plan zu loben.

"Verflucht brillant", krächzt er, und Snape und ich erschrecken uns ein wenig; es ist, das erste mal wir aus Harrys Mund etwas Positives über unseren Zaubertränkelehrer gehört haben. Er begreift unseren Unglauben und lacht. "Och, kommt schon", beharrt er. "Es ist brillant! Genau was wir brauchen! Und Sie haben Albus von der Maßnahme überzeugt! Ich weiß nicht wie sie das geschafft haben- das ist es einfach-"

" Harry", sagt Snape leise und dieses mal sind Harry und ich überrascht. Snape hat Harry niemals zuvor beim Vornamen genannt, ausser in einem scharfen Ton, voll Verachtung und gefolgt von seinem Familienname. "Er wird hart. Ich wünschte, dass ich hätte mehr tun können, als ich getan habe. Es ist nur ein Riss in seiner Rüstung, nicht mehr. Wir müssen immer noch sehr vorsichtig sein."

"Aber wenigstens können wir jetzt vorsichtig sein, während wir etwas tun", sagt Harry entschlossen und insgeheim stimme ich ihm zu. So klug Dumbledore auch ist, denke ich manchmal, dass der Krieg mit Grindelwald ihn etwas sehr moralisch hat werden lassen. Dafür ist kein Platz auf einem Kriegsschiff.

Snape nickt und betrachtet lange die purpurrote Flasche, die auf seinem Nachttisch steht.

"Du hattest das im Mund", sage ich dann mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Schicksals-Umkehr-Tranks. "Ist er für uns harmlos?"

"Weitestgehend", sagt er. "Mein Mund war für etwa eine Stunde danach taub, aber es war für einen guten Zweck."

Ich halte inne, ich will nicht zu mutlos klingen. "Hast du noch mehr davon?",

"Etwas. Warum?"

"Na, wenn Voldemort nicht herausgefunden hat, warum er schwächer wird, könnte es nützlich sein ein wenig mehr über ihn zu gießen, falls..." Ich zögere dies anzusprechen "Falls wir einen zweiten Versuch brauchen."

Harry und Snape nicken beide gedankenvoll. "Das ist eine gute Idee, Hermione. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht dazu kommt, aber es ist eine gute Idee." Harrys Stimme glüht bei dem letzten Teil.

"Was ist eine gute Idee?"

Wir drei drehen uns um und starren zum Eingang, in dem Ron und Ginny Weasley stehen.

"Ich bin noch nie hier unten gewesen", sagt Ron, während er sich neben Harry auf den Fußboden setzt. Ginny setzt sich neben mich.

"Dafür gibt es einen triftigen Grund", sagt Snape trocken. "ICH lebe hier."

"Ähh", sagt Ron und belässt es dabei. Er ist Snape Bissigkeit gegenüber weit toleranter geworden, seit der Cleve-Trank seiner Mutter geholfen hat. Er sieht sich in dem Raum um, der, jetzt wo ich ihn beachte- gar nicht so steif ist, wie man erwarten könnte, wenn man den Mann betrachtet, der darin lebt. "Nett hier."

Snape schnaubt, aber ein schwaches Lächeln erscheint um seinen Mund, und er schaut weg.

Harry betrachtet mich, wie um zu fragen, ob ich die Geschichte erklären möchte. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Er wird also zum Erzähler und ich lache in mich hinein; es ist schon sehr seltsam die Geschichte aus einer anderen Perspektive zu hören, da Harry sich die Freiheit nehemen kann die Geschichte so auszuschmücken und uns so zu loben, wie weder Severus noch ich es getan hätten. Es klingt geradezu heroisch und ich bin milde überrascht, zu hören wie Harry Snapes Tapferkeit preist. Mit einem schnellen Blick auf Severus, sehe ich meine eigene Überraschung auch auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt, und dann sieht er mich flüchtig mit einem kleinen ungläubigen Glitzern in den Augen an.

Als Stück für Stück der Rest des Weasley-Clans ankommt, jeder kaum dreißig Sekunden nach dem vorhergehenden, bremse ich die Erzählung.

"Ich denke, dass wir noch viel mehr Leute erwarten", sage ich als die Leute protestieren, "Und es ist einfacher, es einmal für alle zu erklären." Ich versuche nicht zusammen zu zucken, als jeder mich anstarrt und meine tiefe Müdigkeit erkennt- immerhin ist das der Grund, dass ich nur eine Nacherzählung wünsche. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr ertragen könnte.

Die Weasleys treten in unseren Kreis und suchen sich einen Sitzplatz, die Zwillinge grummeln gutmütig etwas über „im Dunkeln gehalten und fertig zum Schlag". Harry und Ron rutschen rüber um Platz für die Besucher zu machen, feststellend, dass keiner der Neuankömmlinge Platz auf Snapes Bett neben Snape selbst nehmen will, setze ich mich selbst hinüber. Genauer gesagt, springe ich geradezu hinüber.

Springen ist selbstverständlich eine bildliche Beschreibung. Snape muss mir eine Hand reichen, um mir über dem Fußboden zu helfen, und weil ich seine Unterstützung brauche, setze ich mich gleich an seine Seite. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ohne mich ohne mich an ihn zu lehnen überhaupt aufrecht sitzen könnte- aber wartet eine Sekunde.

Ich fühle mich etwas besser seit ich nahe bei ihm sitze. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass ich gern bei ihm bin, oder weil ich so nah wie es überhaupt geht an dem Teil meiner Seele bin, den ich zu seinem Trank gegeben habe.

Naja... fast so nah wie es irgend geht.

Bleib bei dem Gedanken, Granger, sage ich zu mir. Denk für einen Moment wissenschaftlich. Ich stelle überrascht fest, dass, wenn ich nahe bei Snape sicherer bin und ohne Unterstützung aufrecht sitzen kann. Merkwürdig. Ich frage mich, ob Ron und Molly das nach dem ersten Cleve-Experiment auch beobachtet haben.

Leute kommen in einem nicht abreißenden Strom an: nach den Weasleys kommt Remus Lupin an; dann Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody und Sirius Black. Hände werden geschüttelt und Grüße ausgetauscht; immer mehr Leute kommen an die ich nicht kenne. Der Raum wird immer enger und die Leute drängen in Richtung der Zaubertränkeklasse um einen Sitzplatz zu finden. Das leise Murmeln der Gespräche beginnt die Luft zu füllen, und das Gefühl ist beruhigend plötzlich von einer Menge Freunden umgeben zu sein.

Hagrids Ankunft beschleunigt die Leerung von Snapes Zimmer, da er den meisten des vorhandenen Raumes aufbraucht. Er trägt seinen Moleskinmantel, seinen rosafarbenen Regenschirm fest unter dem Arm geklemmt.

" 'allo Harry", sagt er freundlich. "Ron, Hermione. Gut, euch zu sehen." Er sieht zu uns rüber, seine scharfen Augen übersehen nichts in meinem blassen Gesicht. Mein Lächeln beruhigt ihn jedoch und er wendet seinen Blick wieder Severus zu.

"Professor Snape", sagt er respektvoll. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie heute Nacht keinen ernsten Schaden genommen haben."

"Nichts, was nicht mit ein wenig Zeit repariert werden kann, Hagrid, danke", sagt Severus aufrichtig. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie so höflich zu einander sind- aber Hagrid hat Snape immer respektiert. Ich erinnere mich wie wir drei in unserem ersten Jahr darauf beharrt haben, dass er versuchte, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen und Hagrid hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nochts davon glaubte. Und daraus, dass Hagrid einmal für etwas bestraft worden war, was er nicht getan hatte, damals, als die Kammer des Schreckens zum ersten Mal geöffnet worden war, folgt dass er Snape versteht wie kein anderer. Hagrid nickt ernst zu Snape, wendet sich zum Klassenzimmer und sucht nach einem Punkt, an dem er aufrecht stehen kann oder nach einem Stuhl wenn das nicht klappen sollte.

Es müssen etwa vierzig Hexen und Zauberer versammelt sein als Dumbledore zurückkehrt.

"Vielleicht könnten wir, wenn es dich nicht stört, Severus, dein Klassenzimmer benutzen", bittet er ehrerbietig und Snape nickt. Wir stehen auf und folgen dem Schulleiter zurück durch Snapes Wohnzimmer und in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum, das zum Bersten voll mit plaudernden Menschen ist.

Es wird ruhig als Dumbledores, groß und silberhaarig sich vor die Klasse stellt. Ich blicke mich flüchtig um und finde nur zwei freie Plätze, rechts in der ersten Reihe, dort wo Neville und ich während unser Schulzeit saßen. Harry und Ron sitzen auf ihren alten Plätzen und sehen aus, als ob sie die Erinnerung genießen, selbst wenn sie im Kerker sind. Ich frage mich wer sonst auf diesen Plätzen sitzt.

Ich gleite auf meinen Stuhl, meine Augen sind auf Dumbledore gerichtet und ich bin etwas verwirrt das er mich so belustigt ansieht. Ich runzele die Stirn, dann stelle ich plötzlich fest, dass er mich gar nicht meint.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wieder auf dem Platz sitzen sehen würde, Severus", sagt Albus und eine Welle des Gelächters schwappt durch den Raum. Ich drehe neben mich und erschrecke bei dem Anblick des finsteren Gesichts des Zaubertränkemeisters, der direkt neben mir auf Nevilles altem Stuhl sitzt. Er sitzt mit einer schlacksigen Art von Anmut, die absolut nicht zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck passt; offenbar gefällt ihm die Ironie seiner gegenwärtigen Position nicht.

"Da du meinen üblichen Platz eingenommen hast, scheint es, dass du diese Klasse unterrichten wolltest, Albus", antwortet Snape trocken. "Dieses ist der einzig andere Platz, den ich je in diesem Klassenzimmer gehabt habe. Aber ich würde dir nicht empfehlen nostalgisch zu werden und Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Ich fürchte, dass ich seit meiner Schulzeit einen rebellischen Zug entwickelt habe- bestehe drauf und ich werde die Messieurs Weasley dort drüben-" er weist mit seinem Kinn auf Fred und bei George-" aussehen lassen wie ein Paar Marmorputten."

Seine Mund kräuselt sich ein wenig unter einem Grinsen; die Fassade bröckelt und ich beginne zu sehen, was Severus Snape wirklich unter all diesem stacheligen Äusseren verbirgt. Was für ein quälender Gedanke.

Wieder Gelächter, dieses mal vermischt mit Erinnerungen; viele von Snapes ehemaligen Schülern sind unter den Zauberern im Raum und die meisten von uns erinnern sich gut an Snapes Disziplinierungen. Sich vorzustellen, das er selbst sich schlecht im Unterricht benimmt ist schon fast obszön.

"Ich habs begriffen, Severus." Dumbledore lächelt dem Zaubertränkemeister zu und sein Blick scheint erleichtert. Als ich einen schnellen Blick auf den Snape riskiere, kann ich mich gerade daran hindern nicht zusammenzufahren.

Er lächelt. Es ist ein müder Ausdruck, einer, der in den letzten zwei Dekaden kaum praktiziert wurde, aber der Ausdruck ist ehrlich und scheint die tiefen Linien in seinem Gesicht weniger hart aussehen.

Die Maske deren Anwesenheit ich gerade entdeckt hatte, ist verschwunden. Oder jedensfalls zerbröckelt sie. Er hat es satt jemand anderes sein zu müssen, er hat genug von der Scharade, dem Mißbrauch und der Einsamkeit. Wie wunderbar... plötzlichen kann ich kaum atmen, so stark durchfährt mich diese Flamme von brennender Freude die ich in seinem Namen fühle.

Dumbledore erzählt jetzt die Geschichte, die wir bereits aus dem Denkarium kennen. Dieses Mal hört Snape gefasst zu; nur bei genauester Beobachtung sehe ich das schwache Zusammenpressen seines Kiefers während der schmerzlicheren Momente. Natürlich hat er die Stärke, die es braucht, um seine Ruhe vor allen diesen Fremden beizubehalten, Leuten, die noch weniger von ihm wissen als Harry und Ron. Ich fühle mich plötzlich noch privilegierter, zu wissen dass er sich in meiner Anwesenheit so behaglich fühlt, um nicht weiter den Schein wahren zu müssen.

Als Dumbledore den Punkt in der Geschichte erreicht, an dem Severus nach Hause geholt wird, schickt er einen flüchtigen Blick in unsere Richtung und fasst den Rest mit einer knappen Anmerkung über meine heilenden Fähigkeiten zusammen, die für Snapes Anwesenheit unter den Leben verantwortlich sind. Ich bin dankbar, dass er nicht nichts über den Steinkreis gesagt hat; die meisten Leuten hier und heute abend, wissen dass ich in meinem 7. Jahr bei Madam Pomfrey gelernt habe und hoffentlich überschätzen sie meine Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab statt zu fragen, wie ich solch verhängnisvolle Verletzungenen nur mit einem Zauberstab heilen konnte. Ein weiterer schneller Blick auf Severus zeigt mir, dass er auf seine verknoteten Finger starrt und äußerst still dasitzt. Ob auch er meine Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab überschätzt oder ihren Umfang hinterfragt entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis.

Auch andere Leute schauen ihn an, wahrscheinlich siehr er deswegen nicht auf. Es ist, als ob die Leute zum ersten Mal bemerken was dieser Mann in den letzten zwanzig Jahren ausgehalten hat, um uns dahin zu bringen wo wir jetzt sind. Alle Schmerzen, die Opfer, die Frustration- in diesem einen Augenblick begreifen sie schließlich Ansatzweise, was diese Begriffe für Severus Snape bedeutet haben. Sie können es nicht in der vollen Breite erfassen, aber das sie es überhaupt in betracht ziehen ist ein sehr großer Fortschritt; vielleicht werden sie bald die Größe des Geistes erkennen, die der Mann bewiesen hat, der kaum einen Grund hatte sie alle als Individuen zu mögen, wo das greatness des Geistes zu verwirklichen, den es für einen Mann nahm, der viel Grund nicht zu wie ihnen als Einzelpersonen hatte, zu tun, was er für sie als Menschen tat.

"Möglicherweise könntest Du uns erklären, wie der Zaubertrank wirkt, Severus", sagt Albus höflich und Snape nickt einmal, steht aber nicht auf. Stattdessen dreht sich er sich teilweise in seinen Stuhl herum, und wendet sich an den gesamten Raum.

Seine Stimme, in seinem Klassenraum- es überrascht mich wie gleich, und doch wie profund anders heute abend von jeder ist anderen Zaubertränkestunde, die ich je in diesem Raum gehabt habe ist. Er spricht so leise wie immer, wenn er vorträgt und doch erreichen die samtigen, kultivierten Töne jede Ecke des Raumes. Ich höre die Wörter, aber mein Gehirn verarbeitet sie bei diesem dritten Mal nicht mehr. Stattdessen richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hände, sein Gesicht, seinen feuerbeschienenen Rücken, seine klare Samtstimme. Ich höre, wie der ganze Raum laut lacht- er hatte gerade angemerkt, dass er das alles später nicht abfragen wird, auch wenn er gerade das so gern tun würde- das hilft mir wieder zur besinnung zu kommen.

Und es ist auch gut so; ich habe begonnen, mich auffällig auf eine Seite zu lehnen. Severus scheint das vor mir bemerkt zu haben; er hat nicht aufgehört zu sprechen, aber er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, um mich zu stützen. Als das nicht reicht zieht ermich an meiner Schulter zurück an seine Brust, ich lehne mich an ihn und genieße seine Wärme und die Stabilität. Ich weiß, dass er die Blicke wahrnimmt, aber selbst die haben ihn nicht vom Helfen abgehalten. Ein Teil von mir fragt sich, ob unser dichter Kontakt jemanden auf Ideen gebracht hat; ich hoffe dass er wenigstens Severus auf Ideen gebracht hat.

Der Athmosphäre des Klassenzimmers niemandem entgangen und Hände stecken sich wie zu Schulzeiten in die Luft um Fragen an Snape und Dumbledore zu stellen. Das es Snapes Klasse ist, in der wir diese Diskussion führen verstärkt noch den Eindruck von Struktur und Normalität; ich wage sogar die These, dass wenn wir im Geschichte der Magie Raum wären, es dort weit weniger Ruhe und Ordnung herrschen würde und weit mehr Hysterie von Seiten einiger Mitglieder die einen offenen Krieg fürchten.

"Ich nehme an, dass Sie sie wollen dass wir den Zeitplan straffen", sagt Bill Weasley mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Dumbledore.

"Ich denke, dass es keine Frage in dieser Angelegenheit gibt. Wir haben keine Wahl. Severus hat uns erklärt, dass die Zeit für den kleinen ruhigen Konflikt vorbei ist, den wir bis jetzt genossen haben; entweder wir starten die erste Offensive oder wir werden gezwungen uns zu Voldemorts Bedingungen zu verteidigen." Er studiert die Masse nachdenklich.

"Ich schlage vor einen vorbeugenden Schlag, mit der Zielsetzung den Krieg zu beenden anstatt einen zu beginnen."

Seine Stimme ist nicht länger das mildtätige Kräckzen eines gealterten Schulleiters, denn die ruhige, entschlossene Stimme eines Helden. Er hat den Krieg gesehen, er hat einen dunklen Zauberer besiegt; er weiß besser als jeder andere was das alles bedeutet. Jetzt unter diesen Umständen, scheint Albus Dumbledores noch größer, stärker, weniger alt, als er mir jemals zuvor vorgekommen ist. Er wird nicht durch Sorgen gebeugt, sondern angefeuert durch eine Aufgabe. Er ist jeder Zoll der legendäre Zaubererkrieger, der er immer unter dem freundlich-verdrehten Äußeren gewesen war, das er für sich geschaffen hatte.

Dieser Mann ist nicht weniger ein Meister der Verkleidung, als Severus Snape selbst. Aber jetzt ist die Maske gefallen und ein General steht vor den Schülern die von der Verkleidung jahrzehntelang getäuscht wurden. Wenn sie nicht ihm in diesen Kampf folgen, dann folgen sie niemandem.

Ein Murmeln läuft durch den Raum und ich fühle wie Severus sich hinter mir verspannt. An dieser stelle steht oder fällt die Idee; wenn alle dafür sind geht's los. Wenn Leute zögern, ist alles was Snape getan hat umsonst gewesen. Es sei denn das Dreamteam wiederholt sein übliches losrennen-um-dem-dunklen-Lord-gegenüber-zu-treten Programm.

Das leise murmeln der Masse wird stufenweise lauter, aber es ist nicht das besorgte Zaudern das ich höre. Nein- das ist Aufregung, freigelassene Erwartung- von der Versprechung endlich etwas zu tun.

Sie sind bereit. Aus den Zwischenrufen zu urteilen, die ich höre, sind sie das schon lange.

"Das wurde auch Zeit!"

"Lasst es uns tun!"

"Sehr Richtig!"

"Lasst uns endlich zu unseren Bedingungen kämpfen!"

Und dann erhebt sich ein Donnern im Zaubertränkekerker, eine steigende Welle von Energie und Bereitwilligkeit und dem Bewusstsein, dass das vor und eine dunkle Zeit liegt. Aber es gibt Hoffnung, das Wissen, das wir nicht machtlos sind, das wir beschließen ein Licht voran zutragen, um die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen, anstatt und zu verkriechen bis unsere Kerze vom Sturm der sich erhebt ausgeblasen wird.

Es gibt Hoffnung, wenn man etwas weiß, das Voldemort nicht weiß.

Dumbledore lächelt jetzt und schenkt mir einen kurzen flüchtigen Blick. Hinter mir kann ich fühlen wie sich Severus Muskeln langsam entspannen, die aufgebaute Spannung lässt nach. Ich blicke ihn über meine Schulter flüchtig an und sehe dass seinen Mund als einen grimmigen aber zufriedenen Strich. Mein Blick wandert weiter zu Harry einen Tisch hinter mir und in seinem wilden Blick kann ich das Abbild seines Vaters sehen. Seine Narbe scheint dunkel auf seiner blassen Haut und seine Augen- Lilys Augen- scheinen vor Erwartung in dem Gesicht des Mannes zu brennen, zu dem Harry Potter geworden war.

Es ist Zahltag.

Die folgende Stunde wird mit vorsichtigen Planungen verbracht. Dumbledore räumt seinen Platz für Snape, sobald klar ist, dass wir schnell handeln müssen; der Zaubertränkemeister nimmt seine übliche Haltung ein und lehnt sich auf sein Podium. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber sobald er nicht mehr bei mir ist scheint er geschwächt. Möglicherweise funktioniert dieses Gutfühlen.bei-Nähe in beide Richtungen.

Punkt eins auf der Liste ist: Wo in der Welt ist Tom Vorlost Riddel?

Diese Frage, so fürchten die meisten der anwesenden Kreuzfahrer, würde die sein, die er nicht beantworten könnte. Jedoch hat Snape- nicht überraschend- eine Antwort parat.

"Als Voldemort uns zusammenrief-" alle außer Harry, Ron, ich selbst und Albus fahren zusammen als er den Namen ausspricht- "nutzte er das Dunkle Mal als Wegweiser an seine Seite. Wir apparierten und wurden Automatisch dorthin geleitet wo er war. Natürlich konnten wir weder das Mal in umgekehrter Richtung aktivieren, noch ohne es an seine Seite apparieren. Normalerweise war sein Aufenthaltsort geheim." Snape erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

"Ich war allerdings bei vielen Gelegenheiten in der Lage, eine Muggelgerät mit mir zu führen, dass in der Zaubererwelt nicht besonders bekannt ist. Es benutzt Satelliten, Muggelerfindungen, die um den Planeten kreisen, Signale empfangen und senden können um so eine Position zu kennzeichnen. Es nennt sich Global Positioning System." Er greift in die Tasche seiner sauberen Hose und holt einen kleinen schwarzen Gegenstand in der Größe eines Diktiergeräts; Ich kann das Wort "Magellan" sehen, das auf die Frontseite gedruckt ist. "Es ist ziemlich genau und wird kann nicht durch Flüche oder Banne entdeckt werden die Lokalisierungszauber enttarnen können."

Er blickt flüchtig nach unten und betätigt rasch einige Tasten auf dem Gerät. Das macht er eindeutig nicht zum ersten Mal; Ich frage mich wie er wohl mit meinem Vater auskommen würde. Papa liebt solche Geräte und hat ein GPS genau wie das in Snapes Hand. Desweiteren frage ich mich gerade wo Snape seins gekauft hat und mit welcher Muggelwährung. Aber bevor ich diesen Pfad weiter verfolgen kann, spricht er wieder.

"Hiernach zu schließen, ist die Position von Voldemorts neuestem Sammelplatz in den Ruinen einer dieser Küstenfestungen aus Zeiten vor der Ankunft der Römer(?) in Großbritannien. Es mag kaum vierzig Meilen von hier sein. Und das deutet , jedenfalls nach meiner Meinung, darauf hin, dass er wirklich beabsichtigt bald gegen Hogwarts zu ziehen. Seine letzten zwei Treffpunkte waren in Bilbao und in Prag." Er hält das Display hoch und Arthur Weasley springt vor Aufregung fast von seinem Stuhl. Bill und Charlie ziehen ihn zurück und Snape fährt fort.

"Ich wäre überrascht, wenn er weiter gezogen wäre. Er zieht es vor sich nieder zu lassen und sechs Wochen liegen zu bleiben. Ich habe das beobachtet. Und gegeben wie er sich wahrscheinlich im Augenblick fühlt, hat er nicht die Energie zum apparieren. Ich kann mit sicherheit behaupten, dass er nicht die Art von Mann ist der es genießt eine Schwäche zu zeigen indem er einen Dritten bitten muss ihn zu apparieren. Daher ist es fast garantiert, dass er noch... hier ist." Mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sieht er wieder hinunter auf das GPS.

"Ironisch, dass Voldemort Muggelgegenstände so verachtet." Er macht eine Pause, betrachtet die gesichter vor ihm mit einem langen fast traurigen Blick. "In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hatte ich nicht immer die Möglichkeit gehabt meine wahren Gedanken aus zusprechen ", sagt er ruhig. "Aber ich bin sehr beeindruckt von einigen Dingen, die sich die Muggel ausgedacht haben. So rückständig so viele von ihnen auch sein mögen-" An dieser stelle wirft er mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, "-einige von ihnen sind nichtsdestotrotz gescheit. Tatsächlich habe ich dieses hier dazu gebracht Richtungen zu magischen Gegenständen, wie Portschlüsseln an zu geben."

Ich lächele Professor Snape in echter Bewunderung zu. Er weiß ganz genau dass jeder im Raum die letzten zwei Dekaden dazu verwendet hat, ihn zu verachten, und ihn weiß, dass sich das vermutlich nie ändert. Aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab zu sein wer er wirklich ist- jetzt wo er es kann.

Was nicht heißen soll, dass der Professor Snape, den ich in der Schule kannte, nicht erfreut über den Blick von grenzenloser Ungläubigkeit auf den Gesichtern von George und Fred Weasley ist.

Hmm. Möglicherweise wird er sich nicht so sehr ändern wie man erwarten könnte. Dies Mal ist mein Lächeln nur für mich, während ich darüber nachdenke.

Dumbledore spricht jetzt und umreißt den Plan, der in der dürftigen Zeit die er seit Severus Rückkehr aus dem Tals des Todes frei gehabt hat, entwickelt hat.

"Wir werden alle an einem Punkt außerhalb der Festung ankommen", sagt er. "Wir sind genug, um erfolgreich ein zu dringen und soviele der Todesser zu neutralisieren wie wir können."

Snape unterbricht ihn leise. "Sprich es aus Albus. Hier ist jeder daran gewöhnt das du eine Art mildtätiger Gott bist." Er betrachtet die Menge vor ihm mit ausdrucksloser Mine und spricht dann etwas lauter weiter.

"Ich fürchte, dass Sie sie töten müssen", sagt er. "Sie werden weder ihren Verstand noch ihre Treue ablegen." Eine schwere Traurigkeit liegt in seiner Stimme und ich stelle mit einem schwachen Schlag fest, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Zeit gab, als Snape diese Leute als seine Freunde bezeichnet hat. In einer sehr realen Weise ist das was er heute Abend tut, Verrat an ihnen.

"Gibt es welche unter ihnen die überzeugt werden könnten?", frage ich leise und er erschrickt.

"Ja", sagt er langsam. "MacBurran vielleicht. Und Draco Malfoy, glaubt es oder nicht."

Ein murmeln läuft durch den Raum und Dumbledore nickt.

"Dann gilt, wenn wir sie finden, werden sie in Schutzhaft genommen statt getötet." Er atmet tief ein, studiert einen Moment die Rückseiten seiner Hände und sieht dann auf die Schüler, die er als Kinder kennengelernt hat, die nun erwachsen sind. Als er spricht, ist seine Stimme so ernst, dass alle Spur von Humor aus den Männern und Frauen im Raum gesogen wird und zum ersten Mal hängt ein Hauch von Feierlichkeit in der Luft.

"Severus hat recht- es sind sehr wenige Leute hier die sich an den Krieg mit Grindelwald erinnern, geschweige denn an den Mann der ich damals war. Zweifellos Severus nicht, was mir jedoch zeigt, wie scharfsinnig er den unterschied bemerkt hat. Denn, egal was die Geschichtsbücher und die Schokofroschkarten euch aus meiner Vergangenheit berichtet haben,ihr habt den Mann der jene Sachen getan hat nie kennengelernt. Es dauerte Jahrzehnte zu der Person zu reifen, die jetzt vor euch steht. Und plötzlich, muß ich in einem Augenblick eine ganze Lebenszeit eurer Vorstellungen beiseiteschieben und euch bitten, mich als den Mann zu sehen, der einen Kampf ankündigen und ihn auch fechten kann. Aber ich muss euch genau darum bitten.

"ich muß es noch einmal betonen- das ist ein Krieg. Vielleicht der ernsteste, an dem wir überhaupt je teilgenommen haben. Wir müssen unsere alten Ideen was recht und gut ist hinter uns lassen. Wir müssen unglaublich vorsichtig sein, aber wir können nicht auch uns leisten, zu milde zu sein. Mildtätigkeit ist gut, aber erinnert sich an dieses. Wenn ihr Zweifel habt, tut alles um euch selbst zu schützen. Du könntest im entscheidenden Augenblick der einzige sein, der tun kann was gertan werden muss."

Die blauen Augen sind wie Feuerstein, kalt und hart, und jetzt kann ich sehen, warum Voldemort vor diesem Mann Angst hat. Ich bin selber etwas ängstlich, und ich weiß, dass er auf meiner Seite steht.

"Wir werden Voldemort finden und ihn ohne seine Gefolgsleute stellen. Unfair von uns, vielleicht- aber ihr wisst, was sie über Liebe und Krieg sagen. Erinnert euch das Voldemort unschuldige und hilflosen Menschen getötet hat, und er hat versucht, Harry mit weit schlechteren Chancen zu töten wir ihm geben."

"und Harry ist entkam", unterstreicht Remus Lupin. "Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Voldemort das nicht tut."

"Oh mach dir da keine Sorgen", Snapes Stimme ist sanft und stahlhart zugleich. "Das wird er nicht. Nicht wenn ich in der Angelegenheit das Sagen habe."

Dumbledore sieht ihn einen langen Moment an, dann nickt er, als ob eine Entscheidung getroffen- oder wahrscheinlicher, bestätigt worden ist. "Sehr gut. Einmal drinnen konzentrieren wir uns auf Voldemort, und der Rest hält sich soweit es geht raus. Ich denke das Duell, das uns bevorsteht kan man nicht im voraus planen." Ein Lächeln in Dumbledores Augen überrascht mich.

Ich erkenne, das sich auch Dumbledore auf das bevorstehende freut.

Mum hatte Recht.

Männer sind verrückt.

Ich blende den Rest des Gesprächs aus, Posten werden zugewiesen und Portschlüssel gemacht. Zauberer und Hexen gruppieren sich, um in Teams zu arbeiten, finden im Raum zusammen, arbeiten eigene Pläne aus. Ich beobachte, dass Harry und Ron zwischen Snape und Dumbledore stehen, ihre Gesichter konzentriert gespannt während sie ihre Pläne zurechtlegen. Selbst sie nur zu beobachten ist schrecklich ermüdend. Gewöhnlich wäre ich empört, dass sie mich nicht automatisch miteingeschlossen haben, aber mir ist mein eigenes Aussehen nicht verborgen geblieben, ich weiß, dass sie angst haben, das ich umfalle, wenn sie mich aus dem Stuhl herausbekommen, in dem ich sitze. Ich habe in keiner Weise die Energie zu protestieren. Ich lehne mich vornüber auf mein Pult und fühle wie mich eine Erschöpfung überkommt, die ich mir zu meiner Schulzeit nichrt erlaubt hätte. Mein Kopf berührt die kühle Oberfläche, und ein Moment später schlafe ich ein.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich aufwache. Eine warme Hand liegt auf meiner Schulter und ich sehe verschwommen das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

"Du bist eingenickt, Hermione", sagt er freundlich. "Es war nur eine halbe Stunde. Es ist gleich vier Uhr morgens; vielleicht möchtest du zu Bett."

Ich nicke schlapp und der Schulleiter ist gegangen, bevor ich meinen Verstand in die Gegenwart versetzen und sagen kann: "Aber ich wohne hier nicht mehr."

"Schon gut, Hermione. Wenn es dich nicht stört, kannst du bei mir bleiben. Es ist sowiso näher als der Gryffindor-Turm. Und Merlin weiß, dass Sie auf keinen Fall in der Lage sind heute Abend zurück nach Salisbury zu gehen."

Snape. Seine Stimme ist weich, ausgereift, vollständig frei von dem eisigen Unterton, den ich immer bei ihm erwartet habe. Ein Teil von mir ist froh- ich glaube nicht, dass ich in diesem Moment den vollen Snape händeln könnte; aber ein Teil von mir vermisst es. Ohne das ist er genauso wenig Snape, wie eine Essiggurke ohne Essig, eine Essiggurke ist.

"Andererseits", sagt er mit dem schwächsten Hauch seines alten Tones- "wenn Sie lieber in einer Sabberpfütze auf Ihrem alten Schreibtisch schlafen wollen, Miss Granger-"

Lächelnd schleppe mich ich in die Senkrechte und kämpfe mich auf meine Füße.

Er studiert mich. "Ich glaube nicht", sagt er und bevor mich fragen kann was das bedeutet, hebt er mich in seine Arme.

"Ich verspreche, dass ich es niemandem sage, wenn Du es nicht tust. Wir haben immerhin unseren Ruf zu wahren." Sein Ton ist neckisch, leicht, und ich lache laut, während er mich durch sein Wohnzimmer zu seinem Schlafzimmer trägt. Dort ist er- dieser Stuhl, in dem er ganz nwissend in der ersten Nacht saß, die alles veränderte. Er ist nahe an den Kamin gezogen, und er stllt mich einen kurzen Moment auf die Beine während er ihn in ein Bett für mich verwandelt. Ergeben lege ich mich hinein, und kichere als er mir die Decke bis zu meinem Kinn hochzieht, was er nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue für mein seltsames benehmen quittiert.

Dann siehr er mir in die Augen und ich kann in jenen dunklen Tiefen das volle Bewusstsein über das was ich für ihn getan habe, sehen. Wie dumm ich doch bin, diesen Mann kann man nicht täuschen.

„Danke für alles, was du getan hast Hermione", sagt er ruhig und alles was ich tun kann ist als Antwort zu nicken. "Ich weiß, dass es eine große Tat war- Albus hat mir alles über den Steinkreis gesagt- und das ich... naja, nach dem was wir von Ron Weasley gelernt haben-" Ich versuche es fortzuwischen, aber er lässt mich nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Aber es scheint, dass er mir einen Aufschub zugesteht.

"Wir sprechen später. Du bist offenbar völlig erschöpft." Seine Hand streicht vorsichtig ein paar Haare aus meinem Gesicht und seine Berührung lässt mich erschaudern.

"Gute Nacht, Hermione", sagt er leise und ich denke für mich:

Ja, das ist es.

Zum Thema:

GPS und Magellan

Ich liebe diese Gerätschaften,


End file.
